El Alhelí Negro -Descúbrelo o peca en el intento-
by NoBreathe
Summary: Lo que iba a ser una noche perfecta ha empezado con un rechazo para Kid. Para colmo, una misteriosa chica lo ha visto todo desde la sombra y no ha dudado en meter el dedo en la yaga incluso sin conocerle de nada. ¿Quién es ella, y qué clase de misterios esconde su mirada del color de la amatista?
1. Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro

Aquella noche iba a ser la suya. Bien arreglado y preparado para el momento de su vida, Death the Kid esperaba apoyado en el muro gris de las calles de Death City, aguardando a la llegada de su único y perfecto amor. El orgulloso shinigami sabía que apostaría todo lo que tenía a un sólo número. Confió en que no hubiera fallado eligiéndolo. Tanto tiempo esperando a encontrar la mejor oportunidad... había sido duro, pero, al fin, y con todo el valor del mundo, allí estaba, con la cabeza alta y un buen presentimiento corriendo por sus venas.

Apareció al fondo de la estrecha calle una figura que miraba dudosa al chico. Él, extrañado, se acercó a ella, y la saludó con naturalidad. La chica agachó la cabeza, aún a una prudente distancia de él, y estiró su brazo en toda su extensión. Kid contempló ante sus narices un papel doblado que pendía de la punta de los dedos de la joven, a punto de desprenderse de ellos y salir volando, llevado por la corriente.

Kid, sin comprenderlo, se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Qué es esto, Maka?

-Sólo léelo -respondió ella, sin levantar siquiera la cabeza. Su voz sonaba dura e implacable, y su mano se mantenía firme como la de un soldado.

El chico agarró la carta justo cuando sus dedos la soltaron, perdiendo por un instante el equilibrio; para cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo único que quedaba de la chica era el eco de sus pasos acelerados. Kid no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pasó un dedo por el filo del amarillento papel, y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Miró la nota con miedo. Por un momento se negó a abrirla. Lo único que quería era correr tras ella, cogerla del brazo y explicarle todo lo que ocurría en su cabeza con un sencillo beso en los labios. Pero no pudo. Sus pies se habían quedado ahí plantados. No respondían a su dueño.

"Sólo léelo", recordó.

Con el corazón en un puño y el reflejo de la duda en sus ojos ambarinos, retiró el primer pliegue de la carta. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban violentamente las manos, y tomó algo de aire para tranquilizar sus nervios. "Vamos", se dijo, "es sólo un papel".

Decidido, clavó la nariz en el texto. Sus ojos se movían rápidos siguiendo las líneas del papel y, poco a poco, fueron perdiendo velocidad, hasta quedar fijos en el último punto de la última oración de aquella carta.

La separó despacio de él, mirando al infinito con los ojos como platos. Qué forma tan sutil de rechazar a alguien.

Se clavó de rodillas en el asfalto. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. Todo su mundo se había venido abajo.

Parpadeó para que no afloraran las lágrimas en su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer semejante resultado? Creía ser tan modesto y amable con las chicas, creía ser el adolescente perfecto para la chica perfecta.

-Menudo resultado, ¿eh, "Rayitas"?

Kid giró la cabeza rápido como el rayo. No reconocía esa voz, cargante e insolente como la risa de una hiena, que se ocultaba en la oscuridad. Se levantó del suelo, asqueado por el comentario.

-¿Quién eres? -gritó al rincón del que provenía la burla.

Una chica emergió de la negrura, mostrando un rostro blanco como la leche, y un cabello rubio platino surcado por una fina mecha negra le caía por la espalda. sus largas piernas desnudas eran delgadas y apenas estaban tapadas por un corto pantalón de tela fina. Los brazos cruzados le arrugaban la camiseta negra holgada que se escurría de su hombro. Unos ojos violáceos lo miraban de forma perspicaz mientras una cruel sonrisa de satisfacción se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro. Las botas militares que llevaba chirriaron ante el vaivén del peso de su cuerpo, que pasaba de una pierna a otra.

Dio un paso al frente. Su pelo ondeó y rozó casi imperceptiblemente el rostro del chico. Le hizo estremecerse. Ella acercó la cara y lo miró de cerca, analizando su mente como si fuera un libro abierto. Kid retrocedió, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido. ¿Con qué clase de loca había ido a toparse?

La chica cerró los ojos y se enderezó de nuevo. Kid estaba bastante cabreado. Encima de insultarle y reírse de él, ahora lo miraba como a un bicho raro.

-Eh, tú -le espetó.

Ella le dio la espalda, ignorándolo, y dijo, sin más.

-Mejor llámame Lene. Me gusta más que un simple 'tú'.

Dicho eso, la chica retornó a la oscuridad del muro y se volvió a apoyar en él. Kid se acercó deprisa, para dejarle las cosas bien claritas.

Pero allí no había nadie.

Se frotó los ojos, perplejo. ¿Acaso había ahí alguna compuerta, algún pasadizo? Palpó el muro, incrédulo. Se había evaporado como la gota de rocío a la llegada del amanecer.

Se sintió extraño, y la brisa helada le congeló la sangre en las venas por un momento. Se vio de frente con la soledad de una madrugada de luna nueva, y se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel callejón y volver a casa.

Pero él no se había percatado de los ojos violáceos que lo contemplaban desde lo alto del muro, normalmente malévolos y fríos, pero que ahora contemplaban con cierta curiosidad los pasos del misterioso joven que acababa de conocer. Cruzó las largas piernas y se sentó, manteniendo perfectamente el equilibrio sobre los ladrillos enyesados, a la luz de las farolas. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que volvería a toparse con aquel chico. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia delante. En el último instante, extendió las piernas de nuevo y aterrizó de forma limpia y perfecta. Casi sobrehumana.

Se miró las manos, totalmente pálidas. La mano derecha tenía una pequeña pica negra tatuada en la palma. La miró con aprensión. Otra vez estaba ahí. Otra vez la necesitaba. Otra vez tenía que acudir a ayudarla. Y sabía que no sería la última.

Suspiró, resignada, y, como una sombra, se escurrió entre las calles de la ciudad hasta perderse entre los destellos del nuevo amanecer.

-CONTINURÁ-


	2. Capítulo 2: Al son de una guitarra

La fiesta de fin de curso de Shibusen había sido un completo desastre para Kid. Mientras todo el mundo había estado disfrutando de la música y bailando, su única compañía había sido la de sus cavilaciones interiores. Sólo podía pensar en la noche anterior, en que había fracasado en su arriesgada apuesta. Tenía el corazón roto, y la herida aún sangraba. Y tanto que sangraba. No podía dejar de darle vueltas, no encontraba una razón lógica para semejante rechazo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Era tan triste...

Fue el primero en irse. Se arrastró hasta la gran y simétrica mansión, donde Liz y Patty vivían con él. Aunque, claro, ellas continuaban de juerga con todos los demás. Era lógico; su vida era tan fácil. En cambio, él se precipitaba por un abismo y no tocaba suelo en ningún momento. Siempre a peor, a peor.

Se dejó caer como un saco de arena en su cama y miró al techo, abatido. No era muy tarde, apenas habían dado las nueve de la noche, de hecho. Miró de refilón su guitarra acústica y, tras un largo suspiro, se levantó y la cogió. "Es lo único que me podría subir un poco el ánimo", pensó.

La afinó con paciencia hasta que cada nota sonó como el canto de una sirena. Pero le sabía a poco. Todo le recordaba al fracaso en aquella habitación, en aquella música.

Decidió que sería mejor tomar un rato el aire. Salió a la calle, guitarra en ristre, y se deslizó por las calles silenciosas de verano. sólo algún grillo sonaba en la penumbra.

Tras recorrer angostas callejuelas y plazas repletas de terrazas y gente, llegó a las afueras de Death City. Todo a su alrededor era arena y soledad. "Mira, como yo", pensó, entristecido. Se sentó cruzado de piernas en la grava y rasgó el primer acorde. En realidad, no sabía qué tocar. no se le venía ninguna canción alegre o con ritmo a la mente.

-Bueno -le dijo al aire-, pues una baladita estará bien.

Con una ligera idea en mente, hizo vibrar las cuerdas por segunda vez. El acorde era de sol mayor. Entonces, comenzó a cantar, con voz apagada, pero con mucho sentimiento:

_Blue skies over my head,_  
_Give me another reason to get out of bed._  
_And blue skies shine on my face,_  
_Give me another woman to take her place._

Tuvo un ligero escalofrío, como una presencia que lo miraba desde alguna parte. Pero, ¿dónde, si allí no había nada?

Se sintió estúpido. Entonces continuó con la pieza de Tom Waits:

_Ain't got no money, cupboards are bare,_  
_No cigarettes and the kids got nothing to wear,_  
_She walked out without a word,_  
_Now the only sound left is the morning birds_  
_Singing ..._

La música frenó bruscamente. Ante él se encontraba, de nuevo, la chica desgarbada e insolente de la noche anterior, que lo miraba con cierta compasión en los ojos.

Giró la cabeza con desaprobación y tensó de nuevo los brazos para continuar, pero Lene lo interrumpió, esta vez a posta:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí? ¿No me digas que me estás echando?

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así -le contestó, burlona. El chico odiaba ese tono que ponía.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Tras un rato, la guitarra volvió a entonar la canción, pero esta vez no hubo una voz que se encargara de la melodía. Así, quedaba un poco vacía, más melancólica si se podía.

Kid terminó la canción, e intervino secamente:

-¿Por qué no te vas? -no era una pregunta.

-No sabía que tocabas la guitarra.

-Claro que no -le contestó con malos modos-, apenas nos conocemos.

Lene parecía no estar escuchando al chico. Miraba la guitarra, tan simétrica y perfecta. Pero Kid rompió esa armonía con un comentario que le molestó bastante.

-Sabes, me incomoda tu mecha negra. Es tan... asimétrica.

-Creía que tú sabías muy bien lo que era eso -le espetó, clavándole un puñal en su punto más débil.

Kid se ofendió hasta tal punto que decidió marcharse de allí. Lene lo dejó marchar.

Estaba enfadado. Enfadadísimo. Encima tenía que venir esa maldita cría a molestar. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Pero, para su sorpresa, Lene ya lo había adelantado, pisando fuerte con sus botas militares.

-¿Por qué corres?

-Porque quiero perderte de vista -dijo él sin frenarse.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes escapar de mí de esa forma?

Kid se frenó. Había notado un tono de amenaza encubierta en aquellas palabras, y lo siguiente que vio fueron los ojos violáceos de Lene clavados en los suyos y sus manos sujetando su cara, muy cerca de la de la joven.

No podía dejar de mirarlos. Eran tenebrosos y profundos, pero no se veía capaz de retirar su mirada ambarina de ellos. Lo miraban sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, como quien mira a una estatua sin expresión. Aun así, le había atrapado en un mar púrpura del que no podía salir por propia voluntad.

Respiraba con dificultad. Sentía que estaba explorando en su interior, intentando encontrar algo, pero no sabía el qué. Le era imposible hasta parpadear. Estaba embaucado por esa sensación que no sabía si le gustaba o le repugnaba.

Aunque sólo fue un instante, le pareció una eternidad. Cuando Lene retiró la mirada, Kid sintió como si las cadenas que lo sujetaban a aquellas dos amatistas prendidas en su rostro se hubieran destensado. Parpadeó varias veces, aturdido. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había vuelto a desaparecer sin un solo rastro.

Kid tomó aire, perplejo. Había vuelto a esfumarse como la noche anterior. No le dio más vueltas y volvió a casa. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar.

* * *

Aquella sala estaba oscura, y Lene se encontraba arrodillada ante un trono. Su voz sonó firme y sumisa:

-He descubierto algo que podría importarle, mi señora.

Una voz ronca surgió de entre las tinieblas que rodeaban el ambiente, cargado e inquietante, pero que a ninguno de los allí presentes parecía incomodarles.

-Habla, niña -susurró una anciana voz.

Tras un tenso pero necesario silencio, Lene declaró:

-He conseguido averiguar dónde vive el hijo de Shinigami.

La figura del trono sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad. Reflejaba la euforia del comienzo de una gran maquinación.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	3. Capítulo 3: No tantas diferencias

_Hola, lectores de esta humilde serie :)_

_Me gustaría decir que haré un montón de citas a distintos músicos a lo largo de la trama, los cuales me gustan mucho, así que por favor, dales una oportunidad y escucha la pieza, que te aseguro que cubrirá tus espectativas, además de que así podrás ver cómo me imagino a cada personaje respecto a su voz._

_(La de este capítulo es de Selah Sue, llamada This World, y High and Dry, de Radiohead; la del anterior se llama Blue Skies, de Tom Waits.)_

_También agradecerle a Robinevans por sus reviews y por animarme a seguir. Gracias! _

* * *

Los días pasaron lentos en aquel verano, pero Kid consiguió dejar a un lado el desamor y seguir adelante, siempre con la ayuda de Liz y Patty. Dentro de lo que cabía, las vacaciones habían sido entretenidas. Las habían pasado enteras fuera de Death City, en la costa. Pero ya volvía el nuevo curso, y con él, la vuelta a la rutina. Aunque a Kid eso no le importaba, en realidad. La espontaneidad de los días de descanso era a ratos irritante. La rutina diaria era bastante... simétrica.

Contempló el Shibusen con una enorme sonrisa. Seguía tan perfecto como siempre. Pero al subir las interminables escaleras, la sonrisa le desapareció del rostro como si estuviese hecha de polvo que se lleva el viento.

La chica del pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco, que estaba hablando con otras alumnas de allí, se giró hacia Kid y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

Oh, no. No podía ser. Kid sintió cómo le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Tenía que ser un error, un grave error. Ella no podía estar allí. Había pasado todo el verano libre de su presencia, para que ahora se presentara allí. Y lo peor, Kid creía saber perfectamente las razones.

-¿Qué narices haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no puedo ir al instituto que me plazca?-contestó ella con una risita desquiciante.

Las chicas con las que estaba hablando antes cuchichearon por lo bajo entre susurros y risas silenciadas. Kid las miró, inquisitivo.

-No me digáis que va a quedarse el año entero.

-¡Eh! ¡Que estoy delante tuya, pregúntamelo a mí! -le espetó ella señalándose la cara con el dedo índice.

Kid notaba cómo la rabia acudía a su ser corriendo por sus venas. Apretó los puños y siguió andando, intentando ignorar a las incordiantes muchachas que acompañaban a Lene.

La mañana se hizo eterna. Lene conoció a todos los amigos de Kid -a los cuales cayó extrañamente bien-, y él se limitó a refuñar por lo bajo, preocupando a Liz.

-Oh, vamos -le decía ésta-, no puede ser tan terrible.

-No lo sabes tú bien -le aseguró.

Al salir del instituto, las chicas habían quedado para salir de compras esa tarde. A Kid le tocaba volver solo.

Y, cómo no, apareció ella.

-Eh, Rayitas -lo llamó.

Kid aumentó el ritmo, sin ganas de tener que encontrarse con Lene. Pero ella lo volvió a alcanzar en nada, tal como pasó la última vez que se vieron. Lo frenó agarrándole del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¡Eh, no hagas eso! -le gritó, desembarazándose de su amarradura-. Está perfectamente planchada y...

-Oh, cállate -le interrumpió-. Sólo quería preguntarte si hay aula de música en el instituto.

-Pues claro, ¿Qué clase de instituto no ten...

-¿Y está equipado con amplis? -volvió a interrumpir Lene.

-¡Que sí, pero déjame terminar las fra...

-¡Perfecto! Mañana traeré mi bajo. ¡Hasta luego!

Y salió corriendo con una sonrisa de ilusión en sus labios, tan poco común en ella. Kid la miró alejarse. La verdad, esa sonrisa le sentaba muy, muy bien.

Al día siguiente, la clase no se hizo tan pesada. Lene se adaptaba rápido, pese a lo mal que le caía a Kid. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era que le cayese mal, sino que a veces le resultaba muy, muy irritante.

"Oh, claro que te cae mal", pensó él, intentando convencerse.

Pero la sonrisa de la tarde de ayer le hacía dudar demasiado.

Kid se quedó el último en el aula. Incluso sus armas se habían olvidado de esperarle. Suspiró y se cargó la mochila al hombro. Pero entonces escuchó un sonido profundo, que hacía retumbar ligeramente el suelo. Kid se extrañó. Siguió el sonido, casi embelesado por la manera en la que resonaba en su pecho. Se encontró con que había llegado al aula de música. Supuso lo que se iba a encontrar allí.

"¿Esta chica no sabe que existen los horarios?", pensó.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que conocía la canción. Se quedó a escuchar un poco más allí, en la puerta de la clase.

Una voz ligeramente ronca se asomó a oídos del chico.

_I fear real danger._  
_This world ain't simple._  
_But I'm strong, I know how to get out._  
_And I'll find my way 'cause_  
_'Cause it's love, real simple._  
_And that's how it works._

_So won't you just give it up 'cause you don't understand._  
_Big it up but you don't understand._  
_And it's really nice, but you don't understand._  
_So big it up, 'cause you don't understand._  
_'Cause you don't understand baby._

La música frenó en seco. La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo pegar un bote a Kid, y allí apareció Lene, bajo en ristre, observando a Kid inquisitiva.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Guau -susurró Kid, con admiración.

Lene alzó una ceja, sin comprender. Kid recobró el habla y se explicó:

-Tocas bastante bien.

-Lo sé -cortó ella.

-¿ Te gusta Sellah?

Lene abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida porque el chico conociera a la artista.

-Sí, mucho.

-Suenas idéntica a ella.

Lene no sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido. Se quedó callada e invitó a pasar a Kid con un gesto. Sintió cómo el rubor se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas. Nunca antes nadie le había hecho ningún cumplido. Claro que, hasta ese momento, nunca había tocado "con público".

-Hey, ¿estás en algún grupo? -interrumpió Kid los pensamientos de la chica.

-Esto... no, nunca -contestó ella, rascándose la nuca.

-Eh, ¿qué ha sido de esa actitud tan guasona tuya? -dijo él, tras un momento de silencio en el que se dedico a afinar una guitarra que allí había.

-¿Acaso te gusta? -le provocó, volviendo a enseñar su faceta oscura.

Kid resopló. Rasgó un poco la guitarra, sin ritmo ni canción pensada. Al rato, se le encendió la bombilla.

-Oye, parece que tienes buen gusto musical. ¿Te sabes la de High and Dry?

-¿De Radiohead? -a Lene se le iluminó el rostro.- ¡Por supuesto!

Entonces ya decidido, Kid acarició las cuerdas de la guitarra, con fuerza pero sin romper la perfección de ese acorde.

Y, a partir de ese momento, las horas pasaron muertas para los dos chicos.

* * *

La noche se les había echado en cuanto se despistaron un poco. Kid y Lene caminaban bajo la luz amarillenta de las farolas, hablando sobre sus grupos preferidos, las mejores canciones de cada uno, etc. La verdad es que coincidían en bastantes.

Aquella tarde, Kid le había ofrecido a Lene formar un grupo de rock instrumental con él. Ella, tras meditarlo unos minutos, aceptó, no sin cierta duda. No sabía si eso afectaría a los planes...

Pero bueno, no podía ser muy malo. Era sólo un grupo de adolescentes. ¿Qué podía pasar?

Llegaron a la calle en la que se encontraba la mansión de Kid. Entre risas y tarareos, el trayecto se les había hecho muy corto.

-Entonces intentaré encontrar a alguien para la batería. Me has dicho que tú conocías a un buen teclista, ¿no? -preguntó Kid.

-Sí, yo ya se lo digo. Seguro que acepta.

-Oh, genial. Vamos a sonar de miedo.

Lene sonrió a Kid, que parecía muy emocionado por los planes que estaba organizando en su cabeza. Él echó un vistazo al reloj, y se echó una mano a la cabeza.

-Madre mía. Liz me mata.

Lene se rió, esta vez con esa risa de hiena que solía ponerle de los nervios. Pero lo pasó por alto con tal de volver rápido a casa.

-En fin, hasta mañana -se despidió.

Sin quererlo, Kid se sumergió en los ojos violáceos de Lene y, aunque sabía que podía salir cuando quisiera, que ella no le ataba a su mirada, no se dio prisa en hacerlo. Ya no era esa sensación forzada y agobiante de la otra noche, sino un leve cosquilleo que le producía escalofríos; aun así no sabía si le terminaban de gustar. Era tan... extrañamente abrumador.

¿Qué clase de mirada era esa?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, cayó en la cuenta de que se había acercado a Lene y la había arrinconado contra el muro de la mansión poco a poco, embelesado por aquella extraña sensación que lo había embargado por completo. Ambos sentían los latidos de sus corazones algo alterados, quizá revolucionados. Y sus rostros... muy, demasiado cerca.

Él se apartó rápido, bajando la mirada. Ella se pasó una mano por la frente, agitando su flequillo rubio platino.

-A-Adiós -contestó Lene al 'hasta luego' que antes había dicho Kid. Pero él ya no se acordaba. Sólo sentía el terrible calor que desprendían sus mejillas.

Y, cuando volvió a mirar, había desaparecido, como siempre, como una sombra, como un destello efímero.

"Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan terrible", recordó las palabras de Liz.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó aire, algo confundido.

-No lo sabes tú bien -se dijo en voz alta, antes de cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta de la mansión.

-Continuará-


	4. Capítulo 4: Bajo la máscara

Lene se dio la vuelta bruscamente, percibiendo su presencia de nuevo. La pica negra de la palma de su mano volvía a relucir con fuerza. Y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

-Parece que te lo estás pasando bien con ese Shinigami -habló una voz en la oscuridad de la noche.

La chica comenzó a sudar. Esa voz, insinuosa y profunda, que lograba poner de punta cada uno de sus pelos, esa horrible voz sonaba justo detrás de su nuca.

Se sobresaltó y se encogió un poco, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. La voz rió.

-Tranquila, sé que sabes lo que te haces. Además, así podrás manipularle mejor -intervino aquella mujer, con una carcajada seca. Lene no hizo ningún comentario. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, conteniendo un puñetazo entre ceja y ceja que llevaba el nombre de esa chica.

-Cállate -le contestó-. Me irritas.

-Te recuerdo que eres tú la que recibe las órdenes aquí -fue la réplica de aquella mujer.

Lene se mordió el labio inferior cada vez más rabiosa.

-Oh, vamos, parad las dos -gruñó la voz ronca y cascada del trono de piedra.

Ambas guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Nadie cuestionaba la autoridad de Mabaa.

-Lorelei...

-Me llamo Lene -interrumpió ella, molesta.

Pero la bruja hizo caso omiso a la réplica:

-...debes continuar con la misión que te fue asignada. Hasta que no la cumplas, no podrás pasar a rango Bruja Media. Tú, Medusa, controla sus movimientos, y que no dé un solo paso en falso. Es de vital importancia que al menos esto salga bien. Lo de la sangre negra fue...

-Ni lo mencione -cortó ella.

La anciana del trono de piedra continuó hablando:

-Respecto a la Pica... no podremos quitártela hasta que termines la misión. Solo para prevenirnos.

Maldita sea. Esa pica la iba a perseguir siempre. Maldita pica. La odiaba. Siempre que aparecía en su mano, era porque Medusa la llamaba. Maldita mente retorcida. Ella había introducido en su cuerpo una serpiente muy poderosa, la más poderosa de todas. Y cuando no acudía a su llamada, la serpiente introducía en sus venas el veneno de sus colmillos, junto con un dolor lacerante en el pecho. Pero lo peor era cuando ese veneno se propagaba. Entonces, Medusa pasaba a manejar su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. Pasaba a ser su títere. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por una pequeñísima traición que sucedió cuando ella aún no sabía ni lo que eso significaba? ¿Estaba condenada a obedecer a una bruja superior toda la vida sólo porque su madre tomó la decisión equivocada, sólo porque fue ella misma la única que estuvo dispuesta a frenar la catástrofe segura, la única que intentó evitar la lucha entre Shinigami-sama y aquella precipitada bruja inconsciente?

¿Porque ella la mató antes de que cometiera semejante locura por el bien del resto del mundo, incluso por el bien de las suyas?

Era un precio injusto y demasiado alto.

Lene agachó la cabeza. Sabía que eso a las brujas no les importaba. Una vida más, una menos... No era tanta diferencia.

Suspiró. No tenía nada que decir. Aunque su corazón no paraba de gritar, cegado por la ira y la impotencia. Era frustrante el no poder hacer nada. Y, mientras tanto, aquella serpiente podía controlar su cuerpo cuando quisiera...

-Podéis retiraros -interrumpió Mabaa sus pensamientos.

Lene reaccionó y realizó un amago de reverencia. Ambas chicas juntaron sus manos y susurraron al unísono:

-Joma, Joma, Dabarassa.

* * *

Los días siguientes, las clases pasaron rápidas en el Shibusen. Kid se había percatado de la mirada esquiva de Lene, y estaba un poco preocupado. ¿Sería acaso por aquel incidente? Quiso disculparse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ella huía, y no sabía por qué.

Pero la ocasión perfecta se presentó el día del primer ensayo oficial del grupo, al acabar las lecciones. Mientras ella afinaba el bajo, distraída, él se acercó, poco a poco y a una prudente distancia, la justa como para no quedar atrapado de nuevo en el mar de sus ojos.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

Ella lo miró, confundida. La había pillado completamente desprevenida. Giró la cabeza, intentando parecer molesta.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Pero Kid era experto en captar los pequeños detalles.

-Ya veo que no estás bien. Mira -continuó, chasqueando la lengua-, si fue por lo de hace unos días, lo siento, de veras. No sé lo que me pasó. Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte, lo sé, y...

-He dicho que no es de tu incumbencia.

Kid calló. ¿Por qué estaba tan borde con él, si no era por el incidente de ayer?

-Oh, vale. Púdrete en tu amargura, entonces.

Se alejó, en pos de su guitarra. "Parece mentira que aún no sepa cómo es esa engreída", se dijo. Pero el no veía el daño que esas palabras le habían causado a la chica. "Si tú supieras lo que es ser una condenada bruja inferior", se dijo ella. Los dos pensamientos transcurrieron casi a la vez.

Entonces, Soul entró en la clase de música con unas baquetas de batería. Enseñó su sonrisa de tiburón a los chicos.

-Hey -saludó, alzando una mano.

Lene se acercó a él y se la chocó, dejando atrás su tristeza con una sonrisa bastante parecida a la del chico del pelo blanco. Ambos habían hecho muy buena amistad. Kid los miró. Se parecían en un montón de aspectos. "Harían una buena pareja", se dijo.

Una extraña sensación pasó un instante por su espina dorsal. Alzó una ceja. No sabía ni lo que había sido eso. Pero no le dio más importancia.

Comenzaron a tocar. Esta vez fue una de Scorpions, no demasiado movidita, llamada _Send Me an Angel_. La verdad, quedaba un poco sosa sin teclados. Kid paró de tocar. El resto del grupo se extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -se quejó Soul.

-A esta canción le falta gracia. Lene, ¿podrías hacerme la segunda voz en el estribillo? Ah, y respecto a lo del teclista, ¿conseguiste contactar con alguien?

-Sí -contestó ella, reacia-, hablé con mi arma. Debería estar aquí dentro de poco.

Kid no había caído en la cuenta. Nunca había visto a su arma consigo. Ni siquiera sabía si era técnico o no. Siempre la veía sola. Ahora, sentía curiosidad por saber quién sería su compañera.

O compañero.

Un ligero chirrido procedente de la puerta atrajo todas las miradas. Una carita pálida por la que caían largos mechones rizados de color rojo tan vivo como el fuego apareció por el umbral. Lene puso una mala cara.

-Ya era hora, ¿no crees? -la regañó.

-Pe-Perdonad -contestó ella, con una voz muy aguda y la cabeza hundida en sus hombros.

Avanzó despacio hacia el teclado que allí habían montado, sin mirar a nadie a la cara. Se sentó cuidadosamente y posó sus finos dedos en las teclas.

-Bu-Bueno, ¿qué vamos a tocar? -preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Te sabes la de _Send me an Angel_ de Scorpions?

-C-Creo que no -susurró ella, muy nerviosa-... Pero podría hacer un pequeño arreglo.

Lene suspiró. Odiaba esa actitud tan de "poquita cosa" que siempre mostraba. Era irritante. Pero bueno, era lo que Medusa le había podido proporcionar. Ahora, ella era una Técnico de Arco, y su arco era una chiquilla miedosa. "Parece que es lo único que Medusa es capaz de encontrar: niñas inútiles y débiles", se dijo, riéndose para sus adentros. La imagen de Crona le vino a la cabeza al instante.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? -sonó la voz de Kid.

-Eso -corroboró Soul.

-Esto... yo, yo soy...

-Eileen -terminó Lene, exasperada-. Medre mía, ¿no eres capaz de decir tu nombre?

-Yo... lo siento -musitó, juntando los dedos índice de sus manos, entristecida.

-Haz lo que puedas, Eileen -le dijo Kid amablemente-. Es normal no saberse nada el primer día.

Ella se ruborizó ante la actitud bondadosa del Shinigami. Lene los miró a lo dos con mala cara. Vaya par.

La música volvió a sonar, ahora con mucho más espíritu. Lene se dejó llevar por esa sensación de euforia, a la vez que daba lo mejor de sí con el bajo y la voz.

Y, así, consiguió olvidar, al menos por unos minutos, todo lo que la noche anterior le había hecho recordar.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	5. Capítulo 5: Armonización de almas

_Hola, lectores de El Alhelí Negro :3_

_¡Estoy tan contenta de tener seguidores en la serie! Muchas gracias a todas por dejar reviews. Intentaré llegar a vuestras expectativas con Lene, Kid, Maka, Soul, Eileen, y todos los demás._

_Sin más dilación... ¡capítulo 5! (¿ya voy por el 5? Madre mía :D)_

_*Frase tomada de la serie The Big Bang Theory._

* * *

Todos se fueron yendo del aula de música tras algunas piezas más. Eileen no parecía ser la mejor teclista, pero se apañaba bastante bien con los dedos. Por otra parte, Kid, que era el guitarrista y vocal del grupo, no parecía estar interesado en tocar nada de punk ni heavy, lo cual decepcionaba un poco a las baquetas nerviosas de Soul. Pero bueno, para ellos, tocar era lo importante, no importaba el estilo.

Sólo quedaron en el aula Lene y Soul. Tras un ligero silencio, cruzaron una mirada de cómplices.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -susurró el chico, con una sonrisa que delataba sus ganas de aporrear la batería.

-Ya lo creo -concretó ella, levantándose y devolviéndole la sonrisa-. ¡Vamos, Soul Eater!

Ella agarró fuerte la guitarra eléctrica que Kid había dejado por ahí y alzó el brazo.

-¡Un, dos, tres y.."

Lene comenzó a rasgar muy rápido las cuerdas de la guitarra, y con mucho ritmo. Soul aulló de euforia. Había reconocido la canción, e inmediatamente comenzó a tocar el ritmo. The Offspring tronó por todo el instituto en las manos de los dos chicos, que tocaban arduamente, con los instrumentos a punto de echar humo:

_When we were young the future was so bright_

_the old neighborhood was so alive_

_and every kid on the whole damn street_

_was gonna make it big and not be beat._

_now the neighborhood's cracked and torn_

_the kids are grown up but their lives are worn_

_how can one little street_

_swallow so many lives?_

_Chances blown_

_nothing's free_

_longing for_

_what used to be_

_still it's hard_

_hard to see_

_fragile lives_

_shattered dreams_

_GO!_

El solo de guitarra arrasó con lo que quedaba de tranquilidad en el Shibusen. Acabaron el tema (The kids aren't alright) jadeantes pero sonrientes. Definitivamente, se habían quedado a gusto.

-Madre mía, mi batería lo pedía a gritos -susurró Soul, aún con la respiración acelerada.

-Ya te digo -corroboró ella-. Ha sonado de miedo.

Ambos estallaron en risas. Parecían comprenderse perfectamente, parecían ser completamente iguales, como si sólo se diferenciaran en el color de los ojos y en la longitud del pelo. Incluso la risa de hiena parecía la misma en los dos. A Soul se le hacía extraño. ¿Habría encontrado quizá...

...a su otra mitad?

-Oye, Soul -interrumpió ella sus pensamientos-, ¿no crees que Kid es demasiado... no sé, extraño?

-Por dios, a ese tío se le ve que es extraño incluso por el espejo retrovisor* de la moto- soltó él.

Lene exhaló una risotada estridente. Sabía que Soul era un tío legal en cuanto lo conoció. Se le veía en la cara. "Es un tipo interesante", se dijo, "pero no me puedo encariñar mucho con nadie". Se sintió un poco abatida por ello. En la vida se le habría ocurridi pisar el Shibusen, pero aquella era una misión importante para las suyas.

Se alejó por el pasillo del instituto, en pos de su arma Eileen. Soul se quedó allí, ya que había quedado con Maka para volver a casa en la puerta de la clase.

* * *

Kid se había alejado de la ruidosa clase en busca de algo de tranquilidad para poder acabar sus deberes, y había ido a parar a la biblioteca. Allí, Eileen se encontraba leyendo algo junto a una estantería, de pie. Kid se acercó a ella. Nerviosa, cerró el libro de golpe y bajó la mirada. No le gustaba mirar a la gente a la cara. Y menos a Kid; parecía tan frío.

Aunque el comentario de aquella mañana la reconfortó bastante.

-Hola -oyó de la voz del chico.

-Ho-Hola -pudo decir ella, esquivando su mirada.

-¿Sabes? Te pareces a Crona. Deberías conocerla; seríais buenas amigas.

"El experimento de Medusa", se dijo. Claro que Lene y ella también eran su experimento. Eran un gran proyecto de victoria final contra Shinigami.

Pero a ella aún no le habían explicado por qué. Sólo acataba órdenes.

-Ah -respondió, después de un rato.

Kid se extrañó. Lene y ella eran totalmente opuestas; la primera rebelde, desgarbada e insolente, la segunda callada, obediente y tímida. No caía en la cuenta de cómo podrían hacer su armonización de almas.

Lene interrumpió la casi-conversación que estaban teniendo los dos chicos para después llevarse agarrada del brazo -y de mala manera- a su arma. Ya fuera, Lene habló:

-Eileen, ten cuidado con ese tipo. Recuerda que es nuestro objetivo.

-D-De acuerdo...

-¡Deja de tartamudear! -estalló la albina.

Eileen se tapó la cara con los brazos en gesto de defensa, agitando sus rizos rojos. Estaba temblando. Lene suspiró.

-Tenemos otros temas de los que preocuparnos: veamos, ¿cuál es tu forma de arma?

-Pues... ¿quieres que me transforme?

-Por favor.

Eileen brilló por un leve instante, y allí se materializó como un precioso arco de cristal azulado que brillaba con luz propia. Lene estaba maravillada, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. Lo cogió, y un carcaj apareció en su espalda.

-Perfecto -se dijo-. Vámonos al bosque. Hay que ensayar la armonización de almas.

Kid, que había observabo la escena desde la puerta, y más curioso que un niño de cinco años, las siguió disimuladamente.

Una vez se encontraron allí, a las afueras de Death City, Lene sacó una flecha del carcaj y grabó con ella una diana en la corteza de un grueso árbol.

-A ver, Eileen, se supone que con la armonización de almas volaríamos el árbol, pero primero practicaré mi puntería, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo.

Lene se relajó, alzó los brazos en posición y tensó la cuerda.

-Oh, espera -dijo, justo antes de disparar-. Mejor me visto para la ocasión.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un fulgor dorado, y cuando el destello desapareció, se vio vestida con una capa oscura y una capucha ancha, quizá un poco apuntada.

-Pareces una bruja de verdad -susurró el arma.

-¿A que sí? -dijo ella, satisfecha.- Cuando sea una bruja oficial, siempre llevaré esta capa. Me encanta.

-Pero Lene, ¿no deberías vestirte de blanco? Ya sabes, como eres un zorro ártico, pensé...

-Cállate -ordenó suavemente-. Me gusta la capa. No hay más que hablar.

Volvió a cargar y disparó la primera flecha. Justo en el centro. Sonrió. No había perdido la práctica en todo ese tiempo.

volaron algunas flechas más, y cuando Lene lo vio apropiado, pasaron a realizar la armonización de almas.

Pero ninguna de las dos percibió la presencia de un chico silencioso como una sombra, vestido de negro, que miraba con admiración tras unas ramas bajas.

Lo contempló todo. El enorme halo que rodeó a las dos chicas, cómo el arco se hacía más grande y brillante, y cómo una flecha que parecía una lanza cortaba por la mitad el tronco-diana.

Kid se estremeció. Lene y Eileen eran muy fuertes, y sólo llevaban en la escuela una semana. ¿Cómo era posible?

Se sintió verdaderamente abrumado. Se habían ganado su respeto. Se compenetraban bastante bien. Trabajaban bien en equipo. Sus habilidades eran bastante desarrolladas.

Pero todo eran excusas que Kid anteponía en su cabeza para acallar la vocecilla de su corazón, que le decía de cuando en cuando cosas que él se negaba a admitir. Era absurdo, ¿él, un apuesto shinigami, futuro Dios de la Muerte, con una... cría?

... Pero era. Era, y mucho. Era hasta los topes. Y se había dado cuenta ahora. ¿Ahora? Lo había querido _admitir_ ahora, que era distinto.

Pero lo que más chocó a Kid fue la sensación que tuvo en su estómago. Era algo que conocía bastante poco, y que creía que Lene le había hecho sentir muy a menudo desde que la conoció, pero no era esa clase de... ¿repugnancia? Sí, había algo en el aire que las rodeaba que le inspiraba muy poca confianza. Era algo oscuro, sombrió, como si emanara de su alma.

Y, durante el entrenamiento, esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos se estuvo repitiendo sin parar: atracción, repulsión, aprecio, odio, admiración, desprecio...

Lene se giró, sonriente, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su cara al ver al shinigami, que ya no se escondía. Eileen se volvió a transformar en forma humana.

-¿Qué narices haces aquí? -le espetó.

"Como el día que la oí tocar", se dijo el chico, riendo para sus adentros.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Lene se miró, un tanto cortada por la situación, pero inmediatamente reaccionó:

-¿Por qué nunca respondes a mis preguntas?

-Sólo quería ver cómo peleabas. Que sepas que me has sorprendido. Eres muy buena.

Lene se calló, y miró a Kid, y sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas. Intentó aparentar naturalidad, y dijo:

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas.

El shinigami les dio la espalda a las dos chicas y caminó hacia las primeras calles de Death City para volver a casa. Al rato, pudo ver cómo Lene corría atropelladamente para alcanzarle, con Eileen detrás pidiéndole que aflojara el ritmo, que se iba a tropezar.

-Mejor te acompaño.

-Ya van dos veces que te tragas tu orgullo. ¿No te vas a poner enferma o algo así?

Lene le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo puso bien recto. Se rió.

"No debo encariñarme con nadie", se recordó de nuevo.

Pero ya era tarde, y ella lo sabía.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	6. Capítulo 6: la otra mitad

La mañana se presentó serena en el instituto de Death City. Las pruebas de armonización de almas habían comenzado, y Lene y Eileen ya habían desarrollado su táctica especial: La Flecha Alfa; una gran flecha dorada con una punta capaz de cortar el diamante con tan sólo rozarlo. La técnico estaba bastante satisfecha. Habían hecho un buen trabajo para llevar sólo un mes en la escuela.

Muchos cambios se habían notado en Lene desde que ingresó en el Shibusen. Ahora se la veía algo más feliz y activa, pero su actitud empecinada y desquiciante seguía ahí, intacta. Qué esperar de una chica como ella.

Aunque ella sabía que había más cambios que esos, sobre todo en su interior. Se sentía más poderosa, más capaz, más dueña de su propio destino.

Y cuando Kid estaba alrededor...

...más ligera, más reconfortada. En realidad, no sabía del todo lo que eso significaba para ella, pero, como toda persona hace ante lo desconocido, lo negaba, se desentendía de ello, lo desterraba de sí. "Estupideces", se decía día y noche, "él es mi objetivo, no mi meta; es muy distinto, Lene. Concéntrate en la misión".

Pero el cambio más preocupante era el de Kid. Parecía estar ausente, o bien no paraba de pensar en algo que le inquietaba. Sus armas, Liz y Patty, no paraban de preguntarle acerca de ello. "¿Es la simetría? Siempre es la simetría", solía decir Patty, riéndose a carcajadas. Pero, por esta ocasión, no era eso. Era algo mucho más problemático que eso. Era su cabeza. Estaba desordenada, alborotada, incluso. A medida que había pasado el tiempo, Lene y él habían congeniado -si con eso nos podemos referir a no parar de lanzarse leves puyas-, y todos los componentes del grupo habían mejorado un montón. Pero no, era otra cosa.

El verdadero problema era lo que sentía en su estómago cuando Eileen y ella realizaban su armonización de almas. Era algo ligeramente siniestro, pero tan mínimo que incluso había creído confundirlo con su propia imaginación. Pero, a medida que iban mejorando sus ataques, lo sentía un poquito más, y con esa repulsión, siempre venía el extraño sentimiento de... ¿engatusamiento, quizás? No, no era eso. Sería más bien interés, respeto por su enorme poder. Sí, sería eso.

Y más mentiras para sus sentimientos.

Por lo demás, todo era igual. Eso sí, Soul y Lene solían pasar más tiempo juntos, con el tema del grupo y la música. "Es igual que yo", no paraba de decir el chico, "solo que yo molo más, ella no tiene mi chupa, ¡ja, ja, ja!"

Aquella tarde, habían vuelto a quedar. Siempre quedaban en la casa de Soul y Maka -Lene ponía como excusa que su abuela no le permitía visitas en la casa, pues en realidad dormía con las brujas todos los días- para componer sus propias canciones, improvisar... era lo que mejor se les daba a los dos.

Lene llamó a la puerta, y la abrió un Soul adormecido, que se frotaba los ojos. Ah, y falto de camiseta.

-Siento haber interrumpido tu siesta -saludó ella, sin interés-, pero si lo que quieres es seducir a Maka, mejor cómprale un buen libro.

Soul se puso rojo como un tomate ante semejante comentario, y fue corriendo a ponerse algo encima. Ella, como si fuera su casa, pasó y se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Desenfundó su bajo y comenzó a afinarlo. Al rato, Soul apareció en el salón, ya con una camisa encima.

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, que te va a oír, retrasada -le espetó, aún colorado.

Ella rió. Lene había notado el especial interés de Soul por Maka desde que entró en el instituto. Era tan obvio, su actitud, su aparente indiferencia que intentaba tapar todo indicio de amor...

Sonrió para sus adentros y continuó con lo suyo. Soul se desperezó y se sentó en el otro sillón. Contempló cómo la chica retorcía con suavidad las clavijas de las cuerdas, encogida sobre sí misma y con el largo pelo blanquecino tapándole la cara. "Parece una fregona", pensó Soul, y no pudo reprimir una risilla. Lene, extrañada, alzó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, no, nada, tranquila... -le contestó, aún con la risa en la garganta. Ella suspiró, exasperada, y terminó con la afinación.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, y le dijo al chico, con un extraño timbre musical:

-Vamos a ver cómo nos deleitas hoy, So-ul.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos. De repente, en su cabeza se materializaron las imágenes de una niña pequeña muy rubia y con unos ojos muy grandes que, con su vocecilla chillona, no paraba de repetir su nombre así, silabeado, como si lo cantara, y con un brillo familiar en la mirada. ¿Qué narices era eso? Las veía por todas partes, pero no sabía quién era; escenas de esa cría llenaban su cabeza al instante. Lene parecía extrañada. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo?

Él se echó una mano a la cabeza. Ahora, otra imagen se cruzaba por sus ojos. Pero esa si la conocía. Era el momento en que murió su madre. Un charco de sangre rodeaba a su cuerpo moribundo tirado en el suelo. La miraba, desolado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Huye, rápido", le dijo, en su último aliento. Fue a buscar a su padre, a su hermana, a alguien que pudiera salvarlo del ataque de aquellas brujillas mediocres que habían acabado con la vida de todos. Pero, justo después, el horrible chillido de una niña pequeña proveniente de la lejanía taladraba sus tímpanos sin compasión.

Fue entonces cuando ingresó en el Shibusen.

Lene se acercó a él, preocupada. El chico miraba al infinito, como si estuviese atando cabos sueltos.

-Soul, ¡Soul! -lo agitaba de los hombros.

No. No podía ser. Toda su familia había muerto en ese accidente. Él era el último Evans. Nadie había sobrevivido. Debía ser una coincidencia.

Pero el recuerdo de aquella niña, de sus ojos violáceos y su forma tan peculiar de decir su nombre le decía todo lo contrario.

El recuerdo de su hermana.

-Lo...

Lene no sabía lo que hacer. Parecía estar en estado de _shock_. Pensó en ir a por algo de agua para echársela encima y hacerle reaccionar, pero un susurro proveniente de sus entumecidos labios la sobresaltó:

-Lorelei -concluyó, con las manos temblando y mirando a Lene como si de un ángel se tratase.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	7. Capítulo 7: Un pasado olvidado

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Lo primero, agradecer a Nimbusmind y Robinevans por su constante apoyo y su pasión por El Alhelí Negro._

_Sólo espero que este capítulo no deje indiferente._

_¡Gracias otra vez!_

* * *

Lene se quedó ahí, plantada en medio del salón. Soul la miraba fijamente, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo sabía su verdadero nombre? Sólo las brujas lo conocían. Además, ella no se lo había dicho a sus amigos, más que nada porque le parecía un nombre horroroso. Pero él lo sabía. Y, lo más raro de todo, parecía que hubiera sido toda una revelación para él.

Soul se levantó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se acercó un poco a Lene, con algo de miedo. Sus pupilas brillaban con un fulgor esperanzador. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Nunca antes había visto esa reacción en su amigo. Su común cara de desinterés se había transformado en una que inspiraba de todo menos confianza para ella.

-¿Eres tú, Lorelei? -preguntó, levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Ella se alejó, con una mueca de desconfianza.

-Me llamo Lene -terció ella sin ningún tipo de delicadeza en la voz.

-Pero... eres igual que...

El muchacho calló, interrumpiendo las palabras que en su garganta ardían. No lo comprendió. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Creía haberlo asimilado ya, pero se ve que esa chica había despertado sus recuerdos más profundos de su hermana gemela. Además, era imposible. Ya sabía que toda su familia había muerto en aquel ataque, incluido su hermano Wes. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, despacio, con la cabeza gacha.

-...ella -terminó de decir, estallando en un llanto lleno de rabia. Se echó las manos a la cara. Odiaba llorar, y más con gente delante.

Lene continuó de pie, contemplando a Soul aún sin comprender. Se acercó un poco, para intentar consolarlo. Pero, ¿cómo consolar a alguien que siempre era el que consolaba, el fuerte del grupo, el que siempre sabía que lo que hacía saldría bien?

Se limitó a pasarle un brazo por la espalda en gesto cariñoso. Pero de las manos que cubrían el rostro del albino surgieron unas palabras que la descolocaron:

-Si no eres ella, ¿por qué tienes que ser igual que ella? ¿Por qué tienes que ser la viva imagen de mi hermana pequeña, que murió en aquel maldito día? ¿Por qué, Lene? ¡Es cruel! ¡Hablas hasta igual que ella!

-¡Yo nunca pedí ser así, ¿sabes?! ¡Eres un imbécil! -gritó.- ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de que tu familia esté muerta, eh? ¡Porque la mía siempre lo ha estado!

Soul levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con una Lene que apretaba los puños e intentaba contener las lágrimas. Ella nunca había considerado a las brujas como parte de su familia. ¿Acaso podrías considerar familia a las personas que no hicieron nada para salvar la vida de su madre, y que después le hicieron lo que le habían hecho: despropiarla de su derecho a la privacidad y desterrar su alma de su propio cuerpo cuando a Medusa le apeteciera?

Ni mucho menos.

La chica continuó desahogándose:

-Mi gente nunca ha sido mi gente. Sólo me han causado dolor, durante toda mi vida. Y aun así tengo que estar con ellos. ¿Crees que eso no es cruel? ¿EH?

Soul se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Pero, ¿tu abuela...?

-¡NO HAY NINGUNA ABUELA! -vociferó. Al instante se arrepintió de ello. Sin recoger siquiera el bajo, salió corriendo de la casa. Sus lágrimas brillaron reflejando la luz del escaso sol que quedaba en el cielo al desprenderse de su rostro colorado por la tensión del momento.

Soul acudió corriendo a la puerta, tan confuso que incluso había tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Lene se había ido. Intentó alcanzarla, pero lo único que logró fue verla alejarse hacia las afueras de Death City. La miró con una comprensión impregnada de tristeza mientras el horizonte se la tragaba.

-Lene...

* * *

En el bosque se sucedían flechazos llenos de rabia contenida. El entrenamiento estaba siendo muy duro. Lene, que vestía su capa de arquera, esa que querría llevar cuando fuese una bruja de verdad, bajó un instante el arco, y Eileen adquirió su forma humana de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos, Lene. No le des tanta importancia.

Le había contado a su arma lo que había pasado con pelos y señales en cuanto la había visto, porque necesitaba desahogarse. Ahora, aunque no se sentía mucho mejor, había dejado de llorar al menos. Dio un fuerte puñetazo al árbol-diana, haciéndolo temblar hasta las raíces. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, pero lo único que podía hacer era apuntar y disparar, apuntar y disparar...

Y, en realidad, era lo único que le apetecía en ese momento. Necesitaba olvidarse de aquella tarde, de las egoístas palabras de Soul y de la gran metedura de pata que había cometido. Si Soul se lo comentaba a Kid, o le daba por investigar un poco el tema, estaría perdida. La descubrirían.

-Vamos -le ordenó a Eileen, que se volvió a convertir en un arco de cristal, y ambas volvieron al entrenamiento.

Pero no pudieron continuar durante mucho tiempo, porque la pica negra apareció en la palma de la mano de la rubia. Lanzó un grito de frustración al aire y volvió a vestir las ropas de siempre tras un chasquido de dedos.

Un tiempo después, ambas se encontraban ante Mabaa. Estaba seria, como siempre, pero el ambiente parecía estar más cargado de lo normal. Medusa apareció detrás de ella. Lene le dirigió una mirada hostil, a lo que la otra respondió un una sonrisa burlona. La jefa de las brujas comenzó a hablar, con su voz cascada:

-La misión se está retrasando, Lorelei. Debes terminar cuanto antes con él. Y con todo el que se te ponga por delante, si hace falta. Contamos contigo. Recuerda que así podrás convertirte en una bruja oficial.

Lene se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un suspiro. La verdad es que hoy tenía ganas de matar de verdad.

-Ya sabes lo que pasará si te retrasas demasiado -intervino Medusa, contoneando sus caderas de forma provocativa. Lene evitó cruzar miradas. Sabía que si lo hacía, volcaría esas ganas de matar hacia ella.

-Queremos que actúes mañana por la noche, niña -continuó Mabaa-, así que ve preparando la táctica que concretamos la última vez.

Lene levantó la cabeza y dijo, firme:

-Llevar a Kid al sur del bosque, y allí atacar. Vosotras, apareceréis por allí si veis que necesito ayuda. Ya lo sé -suspiró-. Intentaré que no adivine mi estrategia, pero no aseguro nada; quizá lleguemos a batalla campal. No aseguro nada. Ese chico es duro de roer.

-O bien tú eres demasiado blanda con él -comentó Medusa.

A Lene comenzó a hervirle la sangre. Siempre, siempre tenía que comentar algo la maldita bruja de las narices. ¿Y esa era su familia? Puaj.

-No permitiremos ninguna negligencia en este plan, jovencita. Sin miramientos. Espero que se hagan notar tus cualidades como bruja.

-Sí, mi señora.

La reunión terminó. Eileen habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado al palacio de Mabaa.

-Lene, ¿estás segura de lo que has dicho?

-Pues claro. ¿Te crees que no podré ganarle en batalla?

-No; me refiero a, si de verdad era tu estrategia enamorarte de él.

Lene calló y la miró con incredulidad. ¿Había dicho "enamorarte"? Ja, ja, ja. Amor, dice. Eso era imposible. Él era su objetivo, la persona a la que debía asesinar. Era un Shinigami. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar de su enemigo? Además, era muy irritante todo en él: la manera en que se preocupaba porque todo fuera simétrico, cómo siempre la criticaba, cómo vestía a sus pobres armas...

Pero ¿y si era verdad? No, no podía ser. Lo tenía claro. Pero la forma en que tocaba su guitarra, la pasión que ponía en cada canción, la forma en que, aquella vez, se había quedado mirando a su violáceas pupilas, la forma en que la había arrinconado, cómo se había puesto de colorado -eso más bien los dos-, cómo ella se había sumergido a la vez en sus ojos...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Dios mío. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza al recordar ese momento tan incómodo. Sintió un fuerte calor en las mejillas. ¿Acaso se había puesto colorada por un recuerdo?

Evocó lo que había dicho en la sala del Trono, y el estómago se le encogió. Lo había declarado cegada por la ira. Ahora, estaba confundida. ¿Sería capaz de matarle? Se dijo a sí misma que sí, que era la misión, que no podía fallar; pero su corazón pedía clemencia para el dolor anticipado que ahora sentía ante la inminente muerte de Kid.

Se echó la mano al pecho, intentando calmarlo. Eileen exhaló el aire de sus pulmones.

-Lo suponía.

-Cállate -le ordenó.

El arma volvió a guardar silencio, pero aún contemplaba a Lene con cierta lástima; qué ironía, se dijo. Pobre Lene. Iba a sufrir, y mucho.

* * *

Oye, Medusa -la llamó Eileen, que había dejado marchar a su técnico hacia Death City sin ella-, Lene me ha contado que el chico del pelo blanco la ha reconocido por su nombre, Lorelei, pero que en realidad la había confundido con su difunta hermana. ¿Acaso es él el superviviente del ataque de las brujas de hace diez años?

Medusa se giró bruscamente, recordando al pequeño Soul llorando en medio de la masacre. En aquel momento tuvo piedad de él. Cuán arrepentida estaba ahora. Miró a Eileen inquisitiva.

-¿Ha recordado algo?

-Al parecer, aún no -le contestó-, pero no creo que la memoria le tarde en despertar -Eileen se veía mucho más madura hablando con su superior en privado, como si fuera otra persona-. ¿Acaso el efecto de la máquina de manipulación de la moralidad puede verse desbaratado si vuelve a ver a alguien de su familia?

Medusa guardó silencio. Eileen comprendió. Ahora, no podrían aplicarle de nuevo los efectos de la máquina sin que descubriera sus verdaderos orígenes, y con ellos, la verdad sobre cómo llegó hasta las brujas. Sería mejor que destapara la verdad, que descubriera que fue raptada por sus compañeras aquel día; pero que no pusieran la misión en peligro por evitar un mal menor. Además, si quisiera irse, tampoco podría; la Pica expandería su veneno por su cuerpo.

Sólo deseaban que Soul no metiera mucho las narices en sus recuerdos.

-CONTINURÁ-


	8. Capítulo 8: Memorias de un huérfano (I)

Un zorro ártico se escabullía entre la espesura del bosque bañado por la clara luz de la luna. Serían la una de la madrugada. Allí, no se oía ni el ulular del viento. El animal miró hacia los lados, nervioso, y cerró los ojos. Un haz de luz púrpura lo rodeó, y la figura se agrandó hasta quedar convertido en una jovencita de cabellos blancos como la leche, surcados por una mecha azabache, y unos ojos brillantes de color violeta que contemplaban las primeras casas de Death City.

La chica avanzó un poco más, esquivando ramas y raíces, y salió del bosque. Echó un vistazo a la luna, que le sonreía de forma macabra. Suspiró. Se miró la palma de la mano, que continuaba blanca, sin rastro alguno de la pequeña pica que, normalmente una noche cada tres días, solía aparecer.

Caminó despacio, sin ganas de ir a ningún sitio. De repente, oyó a alguien que la llamaba unos metros más allá:

-¡Lene! ¡Espera!

Se giró con violencia, y vio cómo Soul y Kid se acercaban corriendo desenfrenadamente. ¿Qué hacían allí esos dos un viernes por la noche, tan entrada la noche?

Los dos chicos alcanzaron a Lene, y ésta los miró con un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos, que no había sido capaz de borrar desde las palabras de su arma: "¿Era tu estrategia enamorarte de él?"

-Estás aquí -suspiró Soul, que ahora lucía desaliñado y jadeaba-. Llevamos toda la noche buscándote. ¿Dónde narices te habías metido?

Lene no pudo evitar acercarse a Soul y darle un profundo abrazo. Él, al principio, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero le devolvió el abrazo un poco cortado.

Los dos se separaron, y en las pupilas de Lene se podía observar la gran inquietud que la corroía por dentro, además de un brillo vidrioso, como de desesperanza.

Menos mal que Kid sabía captar los pequeños detalles.

Se acercó a ella despacio, y Lene lo miró, un tanto extrañada. Cuando el shinigami levantó la mirada, una sonora bofetada cruzó la cara de la joven con un eco que hizo echar a volar a los cuervos que por allí moraban.

La chica se echó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida, mirando al Kid con cara de profundo desprecio e injusticia. Él mantenía la mirada firme. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Al instante, el chico la envolvió en sus brazos de golpe, sin previo aviso. Lene notaba cómo su pecho se convulsionaba en jadeos de llanto.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto -consiguió decir, con la cara hundida en su hombro-. Nunca más, ¿me oyes? Tonta, tonta, tonta...

Soul los contemplaba con una torva sonrisa. La escena era conmovedora. Carraspeó un poco, para llamar la atención de la pareja. Ambos se giraron a la vez.

-Creo que sería mejor volver. Es tarde. Pero -añadió, dirigiéndose a Lene- mejor te acompañamos a casa.

-No, da igual -intervino ella, rápidamente-, vuelvo yo sola; ya os habéis ocupado bastante.

Soul cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho de su abuela en su casa. En ese caso, ¿dónde viviría? No quiso preguntar, así que fue a lo fácil:

-Esta noche puedes venir a mi casa si lo prefieres. Hay una cama de sobra -Lene miró a Soul, que lo había comentado sin ganas y dándole la espalda-. Vamos.

Lene no pudo replicar, ya que Soul había comenzado a alejarse. Avanzó atropelladamente hacia él para alcanzarle, aún aturdida por todo lo que acababa de suceder en el bosque.

Miró un momento atrás, donde Kid se había quedado plantado. Otra vez sentía esa extraña sensación, que no había podido identificar en aquel ensayo, cuando vio tan unidos a Soul y Lene. Era muy molesto.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio cómo Lene corría hacia él y le daba un cálido abrazo alrededor del cuello.

-Gracias -le susurró al oído, poniéndole todos y cada uno de sus pelos de punta.

Se quedó helado por el profundo sentimiento que habitaba en aquella simple palabra. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, le acarició con ternura la cabeza, estrechándola contra sí. tras un instante que pareció eterno, los dos se despegaron.

Después, se alejó de nuevo, en pos de Soul, agitando su claro pelo bajo la noche. Ese extraño sentimiento de hace un rato se había esfumado del todo. Ahora sólo sentía el leve enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

La chica se giró por última vez para observar la espesura bañada por la oscuridad de la noche. A sus ojos volvió ese leve brillo de tristeza.

-Cuídamela bien -le gritó Kid a Soul, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

-Descuida -se limitó a contestar, devolviéndole la seña.

Y allí se quedó Kid, en las afueras de la ciudad, a apenas unas horas del amanecer. Decidió que a él también le estarían echando de menos.

Dos figuras ocultas entre los árboles había contemplado los acontecimientos sin una palabra. Una de ellas rompió el silencio:

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Te digo que va a ser incapaz de matarle -habló una Eileen casi irreconocible.

-Ya veo -dijo esta vez una Medusa socarrona-. Bueno, dejaremos que se desarrolle el espectáculo; ya veremos si hace falta despertar a la Pica a la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Soul y Lene llegaron a casa. Allí, les esperaba una Maka que no podía conciliar el sueño. En cuanto los vio entrar por la puerta, se arrojó a los brazos de su guadaña, que la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Menos mal que estás bien -dijo-; estabais tardando demasiado, ¿no crees? -le replicó a Soul.

-Ya lo sé -se explicó-, es que esta de aquí se había tirado toda la tarde perdida en el bosque.

-Eh, que yo no me he perdido -intervino, picada.

-Bueno, ya lo hablaremos mañana; ahora, a descansar -concluyó Maka, con una sonrisa cansada pero aliviada a la vez.

Soul sacó el colchón y las sábanas para su amiga.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, Maka y yo estaremos en el otro cuarto.

El chico salió de la habitación, y Lene se vio sola. Dio un rodeo por la habitación antes de irse a dormir, para conciliar el sueño que la bofetada de Kid le había arrebatado. Aún estaba un poco perpleja por eso, pero no quiso darle importancia.

Buscó un cajón para meter sus ropas y ponerse el pijama que Maka le había proporcionado, y se sencontró con una pequeña cajita que se escondía entre cojines y demás. La sacó, y su espíritu cotilla se desveló por completo.

-Veamos qué tenemos aquí... -susurró, mientras abría la caja.

Lo que encontró la dejó sin aliento.

Eran fotos. Fotos antiguas. En ellas aparecían, en su mayoría, personas de cabello muy rubio, podría decirse que blanco. Pero una de ellas fue la que más le llamó la atención: en ella salían posando dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña, que parecían ser hermanos. Él, con el pelo y la ropa desordenados; ella, con lo cabellos recogidos en dos coletas y luciendo un precioso vestido negro que realzaba el color de sus pupilas violáceas.

Lene abrió los ojos un poco más. ¿Acaso sería la familia de Soul? Y ese renacuajo... ¿sería él?

La primera idea que le vino a la cabeza fue la de reírse a carcajadas de él, de las pintas que tenía, pero luego se acordó: toda su familia había muerto en un accidente, si no recordaba mal. Entonces, ¿de cuándo serían estas fotos?

Ojeó el resto de fotos. En todas salía esa pequeña niña de mirada pícara y ese aspecto de muñeca de porcelana.

Entonces lo vio.

Lo recordó.

Esa...era ella.

Esa niña se llamaba Lorelei, Lorelei Evans. Era la hermana gemela de Soul Evans, y la hermana pequeña de Wes Evans. Era la hija de Nicole y Henry Evans...

¿Era?

Es, mejor dicho.

Un momento. Ella no era la hija de Nicole y Henry; su madre había sido la mujer que quiso enfrentarse al Señor de la Muerte, no esa señora prácticamente desconocida. ¿Pero, entonces...?

...Entonces, ¿qué significaban esos nombres que acababan de cruzarse por su mente?

-CONTINUARÁ-


	9. Capítulo 9: Memorias de un huérfano (II)

_Hola, seguidores de El Alhelí Negro :3_

_¡Mil perdones por semejante tardanza! No sé por qué pero desde hace unos días me fallaba el acceso a las series en Fanficton, así que me ha sido imposible subir el capítulo antes. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera._

_Disfruta del capítulo 9 del Alhelí Negro :)_

_-NoBreathe-_

* * *

Todo era muy extraño. Simplemente, no cabía en su cabeza el estar relacionada con aquellas personas. Se le hacía tan... inusual, y a la vez era como si siempre, de toda la vida, esos recuerdos hubieran estado escondidos en algún rincón de su memoria, exiliados, con miedo a ser descubiertos.

Y ahora, los había desvelado.

Lene cerró la caja despacio, intentando dejarlo todo como estaba antes. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, abatida, sin parar de darle vueltas: su hermano estaba allí mismo, en la habitación contigua, tan cerca de ella, y a la vez tan lejos, puesto que aún no lo quería reconocer como tal. Nunca había tenido nadie en quien confiar más que en su madre, pero ella ya estaba muerta. Y encima la había matado ella. Desde luego, nunca volvió a confiar en las brujas, pero a éstas tampoco les hizo falta. Ya la tenían _a ella._

Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar de pensar. Había comenzado a sudar un sudor frío y preocupante, casi enfermizo, tan solo por pensar qué narices estaba pasando, no sólo allí, sino dentro de ella. En su cabeza, más recuerdos se destapaban, mostrándole su pasado como si de una película antigua se tratase: despacio y algo borroso, incluso con alguna que otra enorme laguna negra, pero abriendo un mundo prácticamente nuevo para ella. Y pensar que eso lo había vivido ella misma, aquella Lene que estaba en esa habitación, aquella bruja casi completamente cualificada para considerarse como tal. ¿Cómo narices había pasado eso?

Se sacudió el sudor de la frente y exhaló un largo suspiro. No sabía, en realidad, cómo sentirse. Acababa de descubrir, más o menos, de dónde procedía, y eso le hizo formularse una pregunta que la asustó muchísimo: en ese caso, ¿cómo había llegado hasta las brujas?

Sin poder remediarlo, y entre todas esas preguntas sin repuesta y dudas que la reconcomían, cayó dormida, con el pelo revuelto y la mente cansada de tanto pensar. Y recordar.

Había sido demasiado.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba en un lugar muy distinto, completamente blanco, como si no hubiera horizonte, o esquinas, o techo. Alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Nada. Se extrañó. Entonces, se miró, y lo que vio la alarmó bastante: estaba acurrucada sobre un bonito sillón victoriano negro, y se incorporó. Además, llevaba un precioso vestido negro de lolita, un poco más brillante que el sillón, y sus brazos estaban enfundados en largos guantes. Giró sobre sí misma, haciendo flotar la falda abombada del vestido. ¿Cuándo se había cambiado de ropa en la noche?

Se quedó de piedra al ver el sillón desde el suelo: era enorme, muy grande comparado con ella. ¿Desde cuándo eran de tales dimensiones esta clase de muebles?

¿O acaso era ella la que había encogido?

Toda la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza se vio interrumpida, o tal vez aumentada, por la figura que se acercó a ella, aparecida de la nada: era un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, que iba ataviado con un elegante pantalón de tirantes y un polo blanco por debajo, junto con unos preciosos y elegantes zapatos. El pelo blanquecino lo llevaba desordenado, tal vez de revolcarse por el suelo en una tarde de juegos. El niño habló:

-Vamos, Lorelei, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? -le preguntó, con una sonrisa de tiburón.

Lene se había quedado de piedra. Era...

-¡Soul! -exclamó.

Se echó las manos a la boca, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Su voz había salido extrañamente aguda, casi de pito, como la de una chiquilla.

Y entonces comprendió.

Es que _era _una niña. Concretamente, era ella a los cinco años. Se dio cuenta de que sus ropas y su peinado eran como la de la niña que salía en las fotos de Soul.

¿Serían aquellos parte de sus recuerdos?

De repente, a su alrededor se materializó una sala llena de bloques, cochecitos, muñecos, peonzas y muchos otros juguetes. Y, al lado de Soul, otro niño, un poco más mayor pero no por ello menos parecido a él, se dirigió a Lene:

-Eso, enana, juega un rato con tus hermanos.

Lene no sabía lo que responder. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí de repente? Se sentía mareada, y se sentó. Sus dos coletitas se agitaron con gracia sobre sus hombros.

-¿Cómo? -intervino Soul, decepcionado.- ¿No vas a jugar con nosotros?

Lene fue a responder, pero un fuerte estallido interrumpió sus palabras. Los tres chicos comenzaron a alterarse, y miraban a todos lados, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Otra explosión se sucedió, y vieron de reojo cómo un grupo de siniestras figuras entraban en la habitación de juegos. Una fuerte luz deslumbró a Lene, que se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo para intentar ver algo.

Pero allí ya no había nada.

El escenario se había transformado de repente en un montón de escombros bajo la noche cerrada. A lo lejos, la pequeña Lene podía distinguir un bulto manchado de sangre. Se estremeció. ¿Qué diantre acababa de pasar? ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Vio cómo un niño se acercaba a ese bulto, asustado y temblando violentamente. Era Soul. Antes de tocar siquiera a aquella especie de saco tirado en el suelo, miró al cielo, como pidiendo auxilio, y vio cómo una persona se alejaba volando bajo la luz de la noche como un murciélago rezagado.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada a su madre, que yacía moribunda en el suelo ensangrentado.

-Madre... No...-susurró, intentando hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera.

-Soul... Huye, rápido... -musitó ella, en su último suspiro.

El niño comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Corrió a buscar a alguien, sólo necesitaba a alguien que le diera refugio, consuelo, en ese crudo momento. Tal vez Padre, quizá incluso Wes, pero allí no había nadie.

Lene se acercó también a aquel bulto, y contempló con aprensión el fino rostro, ahora inerte, de aquella señora que salía en las fotos, a la cual había reconocido como Nicole Evans. ¿Sería ella, acaso, su verdadera madre?

Un par de lágrimas perladas surgieron de sus ojos para abrirse paso por sus mejillas. Su pecho se convulsionó del llanto una, y otra, y otra vez, cada vez más profundamente. Acababa de ver morir a la madre de Soul.

A su madre biológica.

Se frotó el dorso de la mano contra los ojos, y un presentimiento se cernió sobre ella. Notaba que alguien estaba mirándola a su espalda. Se giró, y alzó lentamente la cabeza para poder verle la cara a aquella figura que allí se encontraba, vestida completamente de negro.

Sintió como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Era su madre. La madre a la que ella había considerado madre durante toda su existencia. Aquella a la que había matado con sus propias manos.

Le entraron unas ganas tremendas de arrojarse hacia ella y pedirle perdón en un mar de lágrimas irrefrenable, pero se quedó allí, contemplando la mano extendida que le ofrecía su ayuda en aquella fría noche de muerte y desolación.

-Oh, pobre niña... -la oyó decir-, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto... No deberías quedarte aquí. Yo te ayudaré. Ven conmigo.

Una torva sonrisa endiabladamente dulce apareció en sus labios. Lene la contempló un momento, asustada. Por fin podía volver a ver a su madre, ¿por qué no iba a irse con ella?

Aún con el miedo en el cuerpo, acercó su mano temblorosa a la de ella para agarrarla, en un intento de regresar a la vida normal de una niña de cinco años.

Cuando las dos manos se fundieron en una sola, un cálido fulgor emergió de ellas, y Lene entornó los ojos, cegada de nuevo por la luz.

.

Se incorporó en el blando colchón, como movida por un resorte. Sus hombros subían y bajaban, al ritmo de su alterada respiración. Estaba amaneciendo. Lene se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla había sido esa?

La recordaba perfectamente, sus pintas, las de Soul, el cuerpo muerto de Nicole... Y a su "otra" madre.

"Dios mío", se dijo, "estoy empezando a creerme el cuento de Soul".

Pero, por dios, ¿acaso hacían falta más pruebas? Ni siquiera recordaba su niñez en el palacio de Mabaa, si es que la había tenido.

Pero, su madre... ¿Cuál de las dos era?

Qué más daba, ya estaban las dos muertas.

Ese frío pensamiento le dio escalofríos. Con qué dureza tenía que estar forjado su corazón para pensar de semejante manera.

Pero dejó eso a un lado, porque lo que ahora abarcaba todos sus pensamientos era que por fin había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, a esa familia que siempre le había faltado.

Y le daba igual que de ella quedara una sola persona.

Era mucho mejor que ninguna.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	10. Capítulo 10: Revelaciones

Abrió las cortinas de la habitación y se dejó bañar por la cálida luz del sol. En sus ojos rojos como el fuego se reflejó la serenidad que lo embriagaba en ese momento. Era una mañana perfecta, hacía un sol esplendoroso, había descansado bien...

Se giró, y contempló a la chica que se revolvía bajo las sábanas ante el rayo de luz que invadía su sueño. Gruñía palabras imposibles de entender, y Soul sonrió. Se acercó poco a poco a ella, procurando no despertarla del todo, y de un tirón le quitó las sábanas de encima. La chica se vio de repente destapada, con el fino camisón rosa palo descolocado, apenas tapándole medio muslo de la pierna izquierda, y ni eso de la derecha. Se incorporó, sobresaltada, y se tapó todo lo que pudo con lo puesto.

-¡Soul! -le regañó, poniendo morritos como una niña pequeña. Él se alejó hacia la puerta, divertido por la reacción de Maka, y ella observó que su futón y sus sábanas ya estaban doblados.- ¿Desde cuándo llevas despierto?

-Desde algo antes que tú, bella durmiente -le contestó, agarrando el pomo de la puerta para irse.

Ella volvió a echarse la sábanas encima, aunque ya no tenía sueño. Soul la había visto con su camisón más... ligero; en ese momento, no había sabido si reventarle la cara de una bofetada o ponerse más colorada que un tomate.

Pero la reacción que había tenido era una mezcla de ambas anteriores contenidas. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero no dejó de sentirse estúpida.

Por su parte, Soul sí que estaba rojo como un tomate. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?

Salió al salón, donde la paz era la soberana. Aunque todo estaba un poco desordenado, Soul no le dio importancia. Se dirigió hacia el baño, cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de la habitación donde había dormido Lene. Estaba entreabierta. Se asomó, y vio a la chica agachada sobre la cama ya hecha, mirando algo. La voz del chico la sobresaltó de tal manera que tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayeran las cosas que tenía entre las manos.

-Buenos días.

-Bu-Buenos días, Soul -improvisó la chica para disimular. Soul no apartó la vista de sus manos que discretamente habían escondido algo bajo la almohada.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¡Nada! -se interpuso ella entre las manos del chico y la almohada.

Soul se extrañó, y su expresión de ligera felicidad pasó a una de enfado.

-Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan peligroso para la humanidad, ¿no?

-¡Para! -gritó Lene justo antes de que el chico alzase la almohada y desvelase eso que ella guardaba con tanto recelo.

La cajita de la noche anterior relució bajo la luz del día. A Soul se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Pero qué...

-Te dije que no era nada.

El la cogió. Lene no hizo nada para impedirlo. Al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. La regañaría, le diría que por qué husmeaba en el cuarto, le reprendería la poca vergüenza que tiene...

-¿Dónde la has encontrado?

-En ese cajón de ahí -señaló, con la cabeza baja en señal de arrepentimiento.

Soul abrió la caja. Las manos le temblaron por un momento, y casi se le resbala. Le faltó el aliento. Hojeó las fotos nervioso, y después dejó la mirada fija en aquella en la que él y su hermana salían posando como muñecas de porcelana.

No se acordaba de lo perfectas que eran aquellas imágenes. Los innumerables recuerdos que le llegaban a la memoria tan sólo con mirarlas, las risas de sus hermanos, las miradas tiernas de sus padres...

-Hacía tanto tiempo que las buscaba -concluyó, con una sonrisa melancólica.

Lene estaba realmente sorprendida por aquella reacción. Creía que se echaría a llorar como un enano, como la otra vez...

...Claro, ella no sabía lo que eran los recuerdos felices. A ella se los habían arrebatado con la Máquina de Manipulación de la Moralidad.

Pero ella aún no lo sabía.

-Oye, Soul... -comenzó a hablar.

-¿Sí? -le preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras continuaba recordando su niñez (por corta que fuese) con aquellas fotos viejas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el otro día, que me confundiste con...

-Mi hermana -completó él, dirigiendo todos sus sentidos hacia Lene-. Sí.

Ella suspiró, pensando muy bien sus palabras, y sentenció:

-Pues he descubierto que no te habías confundido.

Soul cerró la caja suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla. Lene lo contemplaba esperando alguna clase de reacción: euforia, congestión, simple felicidad...

Una sonrisa de desafío surgió en sus labios. Lene quedó confundida. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿Acaso le estaba retando?

-Oh, vamos, Lene, no seas así de cruel -rió-, esa clase de bromas es pasarse, ¿no crees?

Ahora veía por donde iba. Dios, Soul era incapaz de distinguir los momentos cruciales de las simples trastadas.

-No estoy de coña esta vez, Soul -dijo, en un tono mucho más serio-; nunca lo he estado, en realidad.

A Soul no le cuadraba. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o qué?

-¿Me estás diciendo que el otro día me mentiste, entonces?

-¡No! -exclamó, pero inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, pesarosa-. La otra vez aún no lo sabía.

-Pero ¿cómo vas a reconocer a tu hermano de un día para otro? ¿Por qué no supiste eso hasta hoy?

-¡Porque...!

Lene calló inmediatamente. Por pocas le contaba lo de las brujas. Y, si llegara a hacerlo, no sólo la vida de Kid -la cual estaba en el punto de mira de Medusa- estaría en peligro.

Y no quería matar por segunda vez a su familia.

-Sólo créeme -susurró, con la voz temblando como un hilo.

Soul le sostuvo los hombros con ambas manos, y ella lo miró a las rojas pupilas. Parecían un bravo mar sediento de náufragos. Parecía que la querían ahogar con la batería de preguntas que se revolvían entre las olas.

Y él volvió a encontrarse de lleno con la niña de las coletitas y el vestido negro y con su mirada amatista.

Tras un rato, sus labios susurraron:

-¿Por qué me mareas tanto? ¿Por qué hoy eres mi hermana, y ayer eras sólo mi mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no pude reconocerte desde el principio? ¿Y por qué tú has tenido que olvidarme para recordarme hoy de nuevo?

Lene no dijo nada. Simplemente, no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas.

Él continuó:

-¿Por qué, cuando aprendí a vivir sin nadie, sin nada, incompleto, va y aparece mi otra mitad? ¿Acaso me quieres volver loco?

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. Reflejaban el peso de aquella verdad tan deseada, y a la vez, tan temida.

Lene lo acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente, con su blanco pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. El joven le respondió a aquel cálido abrazo con otro desesperado, como si quisiera retener a Lene a su lado para que no se marchase nunca más. Ya había estado lo suficientemente solo.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, maldita sea?

-eso mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti -susurró, con una sonrisa apagada.

Le acarició el cabello con cariño, mientras él se desahogaba en su hombro. La verdad, lo comprendía: mientras que a él le habían dado cobijo en la escuela como un alumno más, ella había tenido a una segunda madre, que la había amado con todo su ser desde que tiene consciencia.

Pero esa pregunta y sus terribles sospechas seguían en el aire: ¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidar todo aquel fatídico día, el sueño que la había acosado esa noche?

Se separaron lentamente, con miedo a perderse de nuevo si se separaban del todo. Soul sonrió, ya recompuesto del llanto.

-Voy a contárselo ahora mismo a Maka -dijo, mientras se levantaba y salía.

-yo iré a ver a Kid -susurró, no muy segura.

-Se te ve muy encariñada con él. ¿Acaso...?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó ella, totalmente sonrojada.

-Claro, claro -contestó él, con una mirada pícara.

-Pues claro que no, tonto -susurró, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerarlo?

Lene se echó la mano al pecho. Se le había vuelto a acelerar. Maldita sea, se dijo. A ver si iba a ser verdad.

Pero aquello ya era irrefrenable.

Y lo peor era que lo sabía.

Caminaba deprisa por la gran calle que conducía a la mansión del chico. Necesitaba quedar con él por la noche para tenderle la emboscada. Debería asegurarse de que fuera sin sus armas; era la única posibilidad de ganarle.

Llegó a la gran puerta de entrada. Llamó al timbre, y fue La chismosa Liz la que abrió.

-Hola, Lene. ¿Buscas a Kid por casualidad?

-Sí -se limitó a contestar.

-¿No me digas que ya dio el primer paso?

-¿Qué? -eso a Lene la pilló desconcentrada.

-Ah, entonces serás tú la que se declare, ¿no?

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decir que...

La chica calló. Si le decía que sí, sería una excusa perfecta para que los dejaran solos aquella noche.

-... eso pretendo -concluyó.

Liz se llevó las manos a la los labios para no gritar de emoción. Lene suspiró. ¿Tenía que aguantar todo esto por hacer el trabajo sucio de sus compañeras?

Entró a la casa, pero Liz aún se quedó un rato riéndose en el umbral. "Está en su cuarto, segunda planta a la derecha", le gritó.

Ella siguió las indicaciones de la pistola y subió, mientras lanzaba maldiciones ininteligibles al viento. Cuando llegó a la planta segunda, pudo escuchar cómo unos acordes provenientes de las perfectas cuerdas de la guitarra de Kid acariciaban sus tímpanos, mientras una melodía la hacía sentirse de repente mucho más ligera:

_Qué bonito mirar _

_la sombra que hacen las reja__s _

_mientras meto las orejas _

_en el centro de tu andar._

_Si el mundo está del revés _

_habrá que buscar cordura _

_y una pizca de locura _

_para saber quererte más._

_Ayer te escribí una carta;_

_ hoy te escribo esta canción._

_Mañana tenemos cita _

_donde le roban tiempo al amor. _

_volaremos sin movernos _

_y donde haya que firmar_

_me haré una pequeña herida _

_con sangre que abarca el mar._

**_*Leiva, "Vis a__ vis"_**

El corazón de Lene pareció sangrar con aquella música tan perfecta. Sentía cómo la guitarra lloraba las notas, las acariciaba con tanta ternura, con tanto cariño, que notó un leve escalofrío que recorría toda su espina dorsal.

Y sus palabras... parecían estar besando cada sílaba, cada verso, como si fuera lo último que fuese a decir. Sentía cómo le temblaban cada vez más las manos con cada estrofa. Parecía que esa canción estuviese escrita solamente para su oído, para su amor, para ese deseo de abandonarse a la deliciosa música que, en ese instante, era lo único que hacía correr la sangre dentro de sus venas; su corazón había volado hasta las manos de Kid, hasta sus labios. Ahora ya no le pertenecía.

La música terminó, de forma tan delicada como empezó. Estaba conmovida, pero se decidió a pasar.

-Toc, toc -saludó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces ahí?

-¿Acaso no puedo?

Kid suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre empezaban así sus conversaciones?

-Me gustaría verte esta noche. Te quiero enseñar algo -le propuso ella, con su común expresión distante.

Kid la miró un momento, intentando descifrar lo que significaban esas palabras. Pero, para su sorpresa, aquella chica que normalmente era como un libro abierto para ella, ahora se había convertido en una pared inexpugnable.

Lene se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, y le dirigió una mirada inconscientemente.

-¿A las once en la puerta de mi casa? -propuso él.

-Ok.

Y ya no pudo desprenderse de aquellos ojos.

-Mira lo que he compuesto -dijo, mientras volvía a incorporarse cogiendo la guitarra, que estaba apoyada sobre su regazo.

Y se volvió a hacer la música.

Aunque era la misma pieza, a Lene le pareció completamente distinta. Ahora, la guitarra parecía estar tocando sólo para ella, tal y como ella quería escucharla. Y la voz de Kid era tan sumamente dulce, tan delicada como un pañuelo de seda china.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Esa canción era para ella, cada nota, cada compás era una fibra de su ser. Era su esencia. Su amor. el amor que ambos compartían, y que ahora se había convertido en una perfecta canción.

¿Cómo, una persona tan áspera como ella, podía sentirse tan llena por una canción así de deliciosa?

La música volvió a cesar. La última nota quedó en el aire, y Lene quiso retenerla hasta el último momento. Era hermoso, todo en ese instante. Los ojos de Kid, sus labios susurrantes, su guitarra apasionada...

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Qué podía significar para él estar tocándole ahora mismo esa pieza compuesta para ella?

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La única razón que la podía mantener en pie y firme en su misión se desmoronó como un castillo de arena a la llegada de la marea.

Él también estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Kid, pero lo que se encontró no se lo esperaba para nada.

Una Lene lo miraba a los ojos, con cara de haber descubierto algo y no saber el qué. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que de sus ojos se desbordaran dos finísimas lágrimas.

¿Tan profunda era la canción?

-¿Lene? ¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Kid, confundido.

La chica se levantó sin decir una palabra y salió de la habitación corriendo. Él se levantó, pero decidió dejarla ir. Sabía que, cuando una chica quería estar sola, había que dejarla sola.

Pero un enorme vacío se hizo en el fondo de su corazón. Quiso llenarlo con el sonido de su preciado instrumento, pero éste sonó igual de vacío que él:

_Para dejar por escrito_

_que no voy a abandonar_

_y ponerle sangre al grito_

_de los que aman sin poder amar._

_Para dejar por escrito_

_que no voy a abandonar_

_y ponerle sangre al grito_

_de los que aman sin poder amar._

Los que aman... sin poder amar.

Eso sí que era algo vacío.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	11. Capítulo 11: Como el amor

Lo único que quería hacer ahora era correr. Y de hecho, es lo que se limitaba a hacer. Sin rumbo, sin orden, sin ninguna intención, sólo corría, intentando huir de las revelaciones que se revolvían en su cabeza. Aquella canción se repetía en su mente y su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

Pero se limitaba a correr.

Hasta que sus piernas se sintieron desfallecer.

Y se dejó caer en la fresca hierba del bosque. Agotada, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, se dejó bañar por la tenue luz que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles. Miraba hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada. ¿Por qué tanto conflicto emocional en un sólo día? Eso no debía ser sano.

Se retiró el flequillo de la frente con el dorso de la mano y cerró los ojos. No podía comprenderlo. Era lo que le faltaba. Eileen tenía razón. Su plan no era enamorarse. Su plan no era echar a perderlo todo por una simple víctima de las brujas. Su plan no pretendía ser su corazón arrebatado por Kid.

Una lagrimilla se deslizó por la mejilla de Lene. Se echó las manos a la cara. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? ¿Y si no era capaz de matarle? Las brujas no dudarían en matarla a ella. Eso era seguro.

Suspiró. Pensó en escapar lejos de allí, olvidarse de todo, de las brujas, de la batalla, y alejarse de todo y de todos. ¿Acaso no sería esa la solución perfecta?

-Lene -escuchó la vocecilla tímida de Eileen sobre su cabeza.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mata de pelo rojo casi rozándole la nariz. Se incorporó, y su arma le dedicó una sonrisa torva.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada -se secó las lágrimas, y volvió a adquirir su expresión ruda-. Déjame en paz.

Eileen no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a mirarla muy seria mientras ella se recolocaba un poco el largo pelo blanquecino, mirando con sus dos amatistas al suelo, entristecida. Sabía exactamente lo que había pasado. Por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Te dije que sufrirías -intervino por lo bajo. Ella lo oyó, y pegó un manotazo en el suelo, haciendo saltar algunas briznas de hierva por los aires.

-Voy a asesinarle con mis propias manos -dijo, en un principio convencida, pero la voz le tembló un tanto-. Voy a... hacerme con su alma...

Lene rompió en llanto, y se arrojó a los brazos de su arma. Ésta la miró sin un rastro de expresión en su rostro, impasible.

-Creía que tenías clara tu misión -susurró, con un tono indignado.

Lene calló su llanto de pronto. Levantó rápido la cabeza, y miró a los ojos verdes de Eileen, con una idea brillando en sus ojos.

-Vámonos -le dijo, con una leve sonrisa desesperada bajo las lágrimas-. Huyamos juntas. Olvidémonos de las brujas que nos obligan a hacer cosas horribles. Escapemos...

Pero Lene volvió a callar. En el rostro de Eileen se había abierto paso una sonrisa algo siniestra. La miró sin comprender. Esa no era su arma.

-Insensata -habló, con la cabeza gacha-. ¿Te crees que es tan fácil huir de ellas? Te matarán antes de que te des cuenta. Te tienen controlada. Saben todo lo que haces. No puedes escapar de sus garras.

Lene no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Esas palabras surgían de su arma? Miró a los lados de la chica, buscando alguna otra persona que pudiese estar detrás de ella hablando. Pero no vio a nadie.

Eileen se levantó, y la apuntó con el brazo derecho. Un leve fulgor lo rodeó, y rápidamente apareció convertido en una ballesta cargada. Lene reculó. La estaba apuntando entre las cejas. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Como se te pase por la mente tan sólo traicionarlas, te volaré los sesos aquí y ahora.

Lene la miró con desprecio, pero sin bajar la guardia. Su "compañera" alzó la barbilla, y dio a relucir una mirada del todo macabra.

-Como desees.

La ballesta disparó. Lene saltó hacia atrás en el momento justo para evitar la flecha. Ambas se miraron, desafiantes, y la rubia comenzó a sudar. No estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Ella iba armada -normal, era un arma al fin y al cabo- y a Lene sólo le podían funcionar sus escasos poderes mágicos. Pero habría que intentarlo.

Un momento... Ahora que se paraba a pensar, ella no era la hija de una bruja. Su madre era una simple mujer rica. Entonces, ¿sus poderes...?

¿De dónde salían sus poderes?

Se vio flojear. Ante eso, Eileen soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

-¿Tienes miedo, criaja?

Sí. Tenía miedo. Miedo de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía entonces invocar su forma de zorro ártico, y cómo podía utilizar sus poderes de camuflaje y evasión?

Comenzó a temblar. nunca, desde que sabía su verdadero origen, se lo había planteado. ¿Qué haría ahora?

"No puedes dar uso de algo que no crees que tienes", se recordó, absolutamente descompuesta.

-Para -susurró, bajando la cabeza-. No desobedeceré. Le mataré si es lo que ellas desean. Pero no me hagas daño.

Eileen bajó la ballesta y se rió.

-Así me gusta.

Lene se mordió el labio inferior, arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir, pero no le quedaba otra. Eileen tenía razón. La podían matar cuando quisieran. O utilizarla con la Pica. Aunque, para ella, era lo mismo. Era dejar de existir como tal.

El arco se acercó a ella despacio, pero Lene no se movió ni un poco. Transformó su mano izquierda en una punta de flecha y, rápida como el rayo, le hizo un corte certero en el hombro derecho. Lene ahogó un grito, y cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, echándose la otra mano al hombro herido.

-Tómatelo como una advertencia -concluyó Eileen antes de desaparecer de nuevo entre la maleza.

La dejó allí tirada, con la herida sangrante y sin nadie cerca. Ella se puso de pie, temblando, y miró a todas partes, desalentada. Ya no le quedaba nadie en quien confiar. Incluso su arma la había amenazado de muerte.

¿Nadie?

Echó a andar, con un leve atisbo de esperanza en los ojos.

"Soul", pensó, antes de perder el sentido.

* * *

Cuando despertó, un fuerte dolor invadió su hombro. Abrió los ojos con prudencia, y se encontró con un asustado Soul. Intentó sonreír de alivio, pero una punzada de dolor la hizo reprimir la sonrisa. Maka le estaba cambiando las vendas del brazo.

-¿Estás bien, Lene? -le preguntó Soul, preocupado.

-S-Sí... -consiguió decir.

-¿Pero cómo diablos te has hecho semejante corte?

Lene no sabía qué contestar. ¿Qué les iba a decir, que Eileen la había atacado porque quería traicionar a las brujas, ya que éstas estaban llevando un plan para matar a la persona de la que estaba enamorada?

-Oh, vamos, Soul, no la agobies con preguntas ahora -salió Maka en su ayuda.

Lene se sintió aliviada. Soul no insistió más y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama en la que se encontraba la chica.

Pasó un rato en el que nadie dijo nada. Maka se limitaba a curar la herida, y Soul se mantenía callado, con los codos apoyados en las piernas, cabizbajo.

-Soul -intervino Maka, cerrando el botiquín-, esto ya está. Dejémosla descansar.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a Lene, que parecía sentirse algo mejor, y le dedicó una torva sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, hermana.

A Lene eso la pilló desprevenida. Giró la cabeza para mirarle, pero ya se había ido. Aunque Maka continuaba allí; de hecho, se había sentado en la silla en la que anteriormente estuvo su hermano.

-Lene -la llamó, y la chica la miró, interrogante-, siempre me has parecido una chica de lo más extraña, pero esto supera todo lo que había imaginado -Maka estaba extrañamente seria-. ¿Qué ha sucedido ahí fuera?

Lene bajó la mirada. No sabía qué responder.

-La herida -se explicó Maka- es demasiado recta y limpia como para haber sido provocada por accidente.

Nuevo silencio. Maka sonrió.

-Da igual. Supongo que, si no me lo cuentas, será porque no tiene importancia.

Lene cerró los ojos, profundamente decepcionada consigo misma. ¿No decían que por amor se hacían grandes locuras? Entonces, ¿por qué ella no había sido capaz de dar su vida por la persona a la que amaba?

"No serviría de nada", se dijo, abatida, "se desharían de él tanto conmigo como sin mí".

Maka la observó, preocupada, y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oye, Lene, he visto que tanto Soul como tú amáis la música como a una diosa.

Un leve brillo de ilusión apareció en la mirada de la joven. Maka sonrió para sus adentros.

-Es algo que no es fácil de entender -comenzó a decir Lene-. Tú, cuando estás tocando, notas cómo te vas fundiendo con la música, cómo cada nota te va llevando a un trance en el que experimentas de todo: euforia, melancolía, furia... Es otro aspecto de la vida.

Lene calló repentinamente. ¿Esas palabras tan poéticas habían surgido de sus labios?

-...Pues sigo sin entenderlo -se limitó a comentar Maka.

Lene sonrió costosamente.

-En esta vida hay cosas que nunca, por más que quieras, comprenderás. Son las cosas que, en realidad, le dan esa chispa a la vida.

-¿Como el amor?

Lene cerró los ojos, dolida. Era verdad. El amor podía darle la chispa a la vida, pero también podía ser tu sentencia de muerte. Era tu paraíso o tu infierno. Era algo que no te dejaba vivir ni con él ni sin él. Era hermoso y horrible. Pero eso ella no lo comprendería, porque nadie lo comprende. El juego del corazón era un juego a ratos cruel y a ratos perfecto. Aunque a ella sólo le estuvieran tocando las peores cartas.

Pero, entonces, se acordó de la canción de Kid, de todos los sentimientos que se entremezclaban con el canto de su guitarra...

Y comprendió que no quería dejar de sentir lo que llevaba sintiendo desde el día en que le escuchó tocar por primera vez. Quería seguir contando con alguien que la quisiera de verdad.

Se giró, dándole la espalda a Maka, con una sonrisa muy, muy cansada, y se acurrucó para descansar un rato.

-Sí... como el amor.


	12. Capítulo 12: Medianoche

Y se hizo la noche.

Ya más descansada y repuesta, Lene le dio las gracias a Maka y a Soul por su ayuda y salió a dar una vuelta, para tomar un poco el aire y hacerse a la idea de lo que venía a continuación. En escasas horas debería matar a su primer amor... A aquella persona que fue capaz de ver en ella lo que nadie había visto nunca.

Alguien a quien amar.

Y eso era muy duro.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó andando. Era inevitable. "Además", se dijo, "si lo mato yo no sufrirá tanto como en las manos de las brujas, ¿no?"

Se rió por no llorar. Estaba comenzando a delirar.

Su brazo continuaba vendado, pero ya no le dolía tanto. Maka había hecho un buen trabajo. Se rozó con miedo el hombro, y recordó todo lo que había pasado esa mañana. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo mataría a Kid sin un arma?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, lo más probable sería que Eileen estuviera esperando junto con el resto de las brujas en el claro del bosque que le habían adjudicado para la operación.

Le pegó una patada a una piedra. Era un poco irónico; la historia de Kid y de ella era una especie de remix actual de Romeo y Julieta: él era un Shinigami, ella trabajaba para las brujas. Ambos enamorados y destinados a matarse el uno al otro. Eso, claro, en cuanto Kid se enterase de su condición... ni lo dudaría.

¿O si?

Se desesperó. A medida que le daba más vueltas, iba cayendo en un pozo más hondo.

Y dieron las once menos diez. Inconscientemente, se vio delante de la gran puerta de la mansión de Kid. Hizo de tripas corazón y llamó al timbre. Patty asomó por el umbral de la puerta, pero inmediatamente se vio sustituida por Liz de un fuerte empujón de cadera.

-Hola, Lene -saludó, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada. Ella le devolvió una mueca extrañada-. ¿Vienes a recoger a Kid?

-Sí -respondió ella, despacio, prudentemente-. ¿Está listo ya?

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Lleva estando listo desde la siete de la tar...!

Liz se vio interrumpida por la mano de Kid, que le hundía la cabeza sin compasión ante el imprudente comentario. Patty se reía, como siempre. El chico parecía bastante avergonzado; tenía la cara completamente roja.

-¿Nos vamos? -intervino.

-Vale -se limitó a responder Lene.

Ambos salieron de la mansión y echaron a caminar por la calle, en dirección a ninguna parte. Lene caminaba sin pensar en la dirección de sus pasos, y Kid se limitaba a seguirla; la chica miraba hacia abajo, con expresión mustia, pero el pelo tapaba su rostro, lienzo de toda la tristeza que ahora albergaba su corazón.

Los dos iban en silencio. Kid aún recordaba la escena de aquella mañana, y seguía cuestionándose el por qué de su repentina "huida". La verdad, no comprendía que por una canción pudiera ponerse así. "Y yo que pensaba que tenía el corazón podrido", se dijo el shinigami, pero inmediatamente negó en su cabeza aquella afirmación. Hace algún tiempo, podría haber pensado eso en realidad, podría habérselo dicho a la cara, y se lo habrían tomado ambos a broma, entre pullas y contraataques. Pero ahora... simplemente, notaba cómo su amiga había cambiado drásticamente su carácter desgarbado y rebelde por simple y amargo silencio.

Un silencio bastante incómodo.

Kid quiso entablar conversación.

-¿Adónde querías llevarme?

Lene lo recordó de pronto. Le indicó el bosque, y el shinigami se extrañó.

-¿Al bosque?

-Hazme caso -le dijo, intentando parecer alegre.

Kid no objetó, y continuó andando. Sin embargo, había notado una nota agria en sus palabras. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad. Que quizá había sido un mal día, y que de hecho era lo más probable, pero, ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si le pasaba algo grave? Y, lo que peor le hacía sentir, ¿por qué no se lo contaba? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

¿Después de todo lo que habían vivido, el grupo, las risas, los piques...?

Decidió no precipitarse en sus conclusiones. Siguieron avanzando entre la maleza, bañados por los pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles. Lene iba en cabeza, dándole la espalda a Kid, y éste no hacía más que intrigarse. No había sonreído ni una sola vez en toda la noche.

Llegaron de repente a aquel claro que se abría en pleno corazón del bosque. Lene se sentó sobre la fresca hierba, apoyando la espalda en un tronco, y Kid se sentó junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Había vuelto a bajar la mirada, pesarosa. el chico se estaba comenzando a temer algo gordo. Esa no era su Lene, aquella que vivía para hacer su vida un poco más... entretenida, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Kid se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó decir algo, aparentemente alegre:

-Mira qué bien se ve la luna llena desde aquí.

Kid se giró hacia la hermosa luna. Era verdad. Brillante y preciosa, volcaba todo su brillo en las pupilas violáceas de Lene, ahora marchitas y comidas por el desaliento.

Kid sintió que algo se había roto dentro de su pecho. Por no quedarse callado, añadió:

-Sí, es muy bonita pero, si el cielo estuviese más oscuro, podríamos ver mejor las estrellas. sin embargo -continuó, esbozando una sonrisa-, aunque no las veamos bien, aunque hay algo que las esconde, sabemos que están ahí, brillando con toda su fuerza, esperando a que algo o alguien sepa admirarlas. ¿No crees?

La respuesta no fue la que Kid se esperaba. Tras unos momentos, vio cómo el cuerpo de Lene se arqueaba en los gemidos de un llanto silencioso que él no había advertido antes. La contempló, sin terminar de creérselo. ¿Lene estaba... llorando? ¿En serio?

Definitivamente, era algo grave.

-¡Lene! -se acercó rápido a ella.- ¿Qué ocurre?

No era capaz de articular palabra. su corazón le pedía desde hacía mucho tiempo aquello. Kid la contempló un instante, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Lene? Puedes contármelo, yo...

-Cállate -vociferó-, tú no entiendes nada.

-Claro, si me lo explicases.

Kid se dio cuenta entonces de la falta de tacto de sus palabras. Intentó enmendar su error con algo más de delicadeza.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¡Es que no puedes hacer nada!

Lene no paraba de llorar, ahora desconsoladamente. Kid no supo lo que hacer, pero, tras un instante y sin pensárselo, alojó a Lene entre sus brazos fuertemente, manteniendo la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho. Ella, tomada por sorpresa, no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, pero luego decidió abandonarse a su necesidad de dejar sangrar su corazón agonizante.

Mientras ella consumía su llanto en brazos de Kid, él le acariciaba el pelo en silencio, esperando a que se relajara un poco.

Cuando Lene suspiró, algo más calmada, hizo además de levantarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era permanecer así para siempre y dejar de lado todo lo demás, sin importar las consecuencias.

Disfrutar de la libertad... ¿Sería eso? ¿Sería estar con quien quieres en el momento que quieres y en las circunstancias que quieres?

Quizá, pero, en ese caso, la libertad distaba mucho de ser lo que ella estaba experimentando.

Y aun así, lo disfrutaba.

Pero entonces, se acordó de todo, absolutamente todo. Y la angustia regresó a su ser. Kid lo notó, y la abrazó con algo más de fuerza.

-Kid... -susurró-, ¿qué soy para ti?

-No lo podrías imaginar -contestó él tras un rato.

Lene se sintió desfallecer. Aquella respuesta era su salvación y su perdición a la vez. ¿No habría sido mejor guardarse las sospechas, y los remordimientos con ellas?

Pero no se quedó callada. En fin, mejor soltarlo todo ya.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo de quien te enamoraras? ¡No tienes ni idea, Kid, de lo que me estás haciendo! -gritó, sintiéndose estúpida. Después bajó la cabeza y susurró amargamente- No tienes ni idea de nada.

Kid se había quedado sin palabras. Dejó que la chica se deshiciera de su abrazo, y se girara para mirarle a los ojos. Los tenía llorosos, y el brillo que solía acompañarlos se había esfumado.

-Eres mi perdición, niñato.

-Y, sin embargo, no te alejas de mí -inquirió Kid, muy serio-. ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te quiero demasiado! -chilló al viento Lene, con lágrimas de rabia en el rostro.

Kid guardó silencio, pensando en las palabras de la chica. Ella se sentó a su lado, hundiendo su rostro en las rodillas.

-Este no era el plan... el plan no era sufrir esto... -concluyó la chica, con la voz rota.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Tras aquella extraña declaración, ninguno de los dos quiso hacer ningún comentario.

Pero Kid se decidió a romper el silencio acercándose a Lene y alzándole el rostro por la barbilla.

-Tus lágrimas son preciosas, ¿lo sabías?

Ella bajó la mirada. Aquello era una deliciosa tortura para Lene. Sabía que iba a acabar todo mal, que se iba a dejar llevar, pero ya no le importó.

Kid estaba con ella.

-¿Por qué le temes al amor? Si no lo entiendes, te lo explico. Si te hace daño, yo te protejo. Si es algo desconocido, yo te lo muestro. Pero, por favor, déjame amarte... Es lo que más deseo.

-No -susurró Lene, hipnotizada por la voz del shinigami-. No... puedo hacer eso... Si lo hago, yo... Ellas... podrían...

-Oh, olvídate del resto de las personas -le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer-. El amor sólo depende de dos. "Ellas" no pueden decidir de quién te enamoras. Sólo hazle caso al corazón. Siente. Y disfruta con lo que sientas, Lene. Hazme caso.

-¡No es eso!... Nosotros... Tú... -la voz se le quebró. Kid la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Brillaban como auténticas amatistas.

-No entiendo nada, ya. ¿Y qué? Yo sé lo que siento. No me importa nada más.

Se acercó lentamente a los labios de Lene, mirándolos, hipnotizado por los sentimientos que lo desbordaban. Por su parte, Lene cerró los ojos, víctima de las dulces palabras de Kid.

Pero, cuando el chico estuvo a punto de rozar los cálidos labios de ella, algo lo sobresaltó. Miró a Lene. se había echado una mano al pecho, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había comenzado a temblar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De repente, un fuerte dolor le había atacado el pecho.

Lene se agachó sobre ella misma, con una mano en la boca, reprimiendo un grito. Era ella.

La Pica.

Miró la hora en su reloj. Medianoche. Justo.

Lo tenían todo planeado.

-Huye -le susurró Lene a Kid, justo antes de que la Pica sumiera su alma en la más profunda oscuridad.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	13. Capítulo 13: La Pica

-Huye -le había repetido, con la voz distinta esta vez, dándole la espalda a Kid.

Él se alarmó. ¿Por qué esa reacción? Intentó tocarle el hombro, pero una sensación, que hasta hace unos pocos meses solía experimentar a menudo, volvió a recorrerle de pies a cabeza: el continuo trasiego entre atracción y repugnancia que experimentaba cuando contemplaba a Lene y Eileen llevar a cabo su armonización de almas. Pero algo en su interior lo perturbó incluso más que ese conjunto de sensaciones: el hecho de que la atracción estuviese cayendo ante su contrario, el desagrado, como si se la estuviera tragando. ¿Acaso se lo estaría imaginando?

No, sabía que lo sentía. Era agobiante, percibir cómo la parte que más le gustaba de ese raro conjunto de sentimientos iba desapareciendo en las garras de la horrible oscuridad.

Se llevó la mano al estómago. Lo sentía revuelto ante aquel cambio. Pero, entonces, miró a la chica, encogida sobre sí misma, y reculó. Bajo sus pies se estaba formando una extraña bruma rojiza, que la empezaba a rodear como la niebla matutina rodea los altos edificios de Manhattan.

Y entonces percibió sus jadeos, sus convulsiones, sus sudores fríos. Y supo que algo iba muy, muy mal.

Se levantó rápido y fue a auxiliarla de alguna manera, pero justo antes de poder mirarla a la cara, se desplomó, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, como si hubiera perdido la vida de repente.

¿Y si era así?

Kid la sacudió por los hombros, desesperado, buscándole el pulso, pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

¿Ninguna?

Hubo una, pero no fue causada por sus intentos de reanimar a la chica.

Kid se alejó, presa del miedo, ante lo que sucedió a continuación.

El cuerpo de Lene comenzó a metamorfosearse de la forma más horrenda que la mente humana pueda concebir. A partir de su abdomen, su cuerpo se derritió, transformándose en un líquido negruzco y espeso, que formó un charco alrededor de lo que quedaba de la chica. Instantes después, aquella extraña masa había comenzado a flotar, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, y se tornó escamas y garras. Cuando Kid consiguió percibir la figura que se estaba formando ante sus ojos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Una enorme serpiente alada negra como el carbón había surgido de aquel extraño líquido como el ave Fénix resurge de sus cenizas. El ser rugió, con un sonido agudo y penetrante, como si se estuviera desperezando. Instintivamente, Kid se echó las manos a las bolsillos, pero entonces se acordó de que sus armas no estaban con él. Una horrible sensación de desprotección se apoderó de sus huesos.

La Pica miró a la inconsciente Lene que yacía en el suelo con sus ojos rojos, como analizando la situación. Por su parte, Kid se había quedado petrificado, a unos prudentes metros de la macabra escena. Las piernas no le respondían.

* * *

Plaf.

Maka cerró el libro que estaba leyendo en el salón de un golpe seco. Levantó la vista y la mantuvo en un punto fijo en el horizonte, como intentando escuchar. Una intensa sensación se esparció por todo su cuerpo. La preocupación se reflejó en su rostro al instante. Era su percepción de almas. Y aquello no era normal. Un alma muy poderosa, mucho más que cualquier otra que hubiera podido ver, se había manifestado en algún lugar de Death City, y no parecía ser de los buenos.

Oh, aquello significaba problemas.

-¿Qué pasa, Maka? -la llamó Soul, que ahora la miraba alarmado desde el otro sofá.

-Prepárate, Soul -dijo ella, dejando el libro en la mesa y poniéndose sus guantes blancos-, esta noche tenemos cacería.

* * *

En el claro del bosque, la metamorfosis continuaba. La serpiente sacudió sus enormes alas, intentando incorporarse, unida al cuerpo de Lene y sin poder despegarse de él. Al ver que no conseguía alzar el vuelo y escapar, decidió pasar al plan B.

Una libertad no tan directa.

La serpiente, tras un grito de guerra, se lanzó en picado hacia el cuerpo de la chica y lo traspasó limpiamente, volviéndose a transformar en aquel líquido negro y brillante, que comenzó a envolver a Lene como un oscuro manto. En pocos segundos, la Pica, en su forma de serpiente, había desaparecido...

El líquido comenzó a penetrar en su piel, como inyectado por miles de agujas invisibles; el espectáculo era siniestro a la par que sobrecogedor. Pero Kid seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Entonces, se percató de que Lene volvía en sí, y que sus piernas habían vuelto a materializarse. Aunque algo llamó fuertemente la atención de Kid: su pelo se había vuelto tan negro como la serpiente que albergaba en su interior, a excepción de la fina mecha, que desentonaba fuertemente con su color blanco inmaculado.

Lene se levantó, tambaleándose, como si estuviera borracha. Kid, sin dar un solo paso, se atrevió a hablar a la chica que le estaba dando la espalda:

-Lene, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La joven se giró, y Kid abrió los ojos como platos. Lo contemplaba con expresión seria por encima del hombro, y su mirada, que había cambiado de un violeta cristalino al negro más sucio, no daba nada de confianza. Además, sus ropas ahora constaban de un vestido de lolita completamente negro, en lugar de su común camiseta con el hombro al descubierto y sus botas militares.

-Pero qué... -consiguió articular Kid tras contemplar a la nueva Lene durante unos momentos.

Ella sonrió; en sus ojos relampagueaba la euforia de la Pica al verse liberada de las órdenes de Medusa en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿No te había dicho que te fueras, mocoso? -la chica parecía divertirse con la reacción del shinigami.

-...Tú no eres Lene -susurró Kid, mirando a la persona a la que, quizá unos minutos atrás, habría declarado su amor, pero que ahora se había convertido en un ser desconocido para él, que no le inspiraba muy buenas vibraciones-. ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-¿Cómo que no soy Lene? -la Pica parecía ofendida.- ¿No será que tú no conocías a la verdadera Lene? Quiero decir... Lorelei.

Kid se estaba hartando de ese juego. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso, precisamente a esta hora y en este claro?

De repente, algunas de sus dudas se vieron aclaradas.

Medusa había descendido de su escondite por los aires y le había colocado una mano en el hombro a la nueva Lene. Ella le dedicó la Kid una de sus más macabras sonrisas.

-Oh, mi pequeño Shinigami..., ¿de verdad te creíste el amor de esta pequeña rastrera?

"¿Qué?", era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza tras esa pregunta retórica.

Medusa acarició el pelo negro de Lene con inusitado cariño, mientras ella continuaba deleitándose con las reacciones de Kid. Soltó una carcajada seca.

-Sí, cómo lo creíste, mocoso -Lene se miró la mano, donde la pica negra se había hecho mucho más grande y brillaba con la máxima fuerza. Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez, más que burlona, complacida-. Creía que un dios de la Muerte tendría más cerebro que una mosca.

Kid no se lo podía creer. No quería creerlo. No podía caber en su mente que el amor de su vida estuviera aliado con las brujas.

Se hincó de rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

-Esa no es Lene -dijo en voz baja, con un ligero tono de rabia.

-Oh, ¿ahora que descubres la verdadera personalidad de tu princesita te derrumbas? ¡Ja! -Medusa se acercó a él, contoneando sus caderas.- Eres una caja de sopresas. Hum... -una sonrisilla malévola surcó su rostro-, ¿qué tal si te abrimos?

-Oh, Medusa, Medusa -la llamó Lene, pegando botes de la emoción. Cuando captó la atención de la bruja, su rostro mostró pura locura-, en canal. ¿Puedo?

-Ni lo preguntes -concluyó ella, soltándole el pelo y dándole libre acceso a su objetivo.

Se acercó de un enorme salto a Kid, y éste reculó de nuevo. Ahora, Lene se agachaba sobre el chico, que aún no quería admitir lo que había pasado. No podía admitirlo porque sabía que no era verdad. "Huye", le había advertido la rubia platino de la que él estaba enamorado antes de aquello. Ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, y le había pedido que se salvara. Por eso, aquella persona que ahora se encontraba mirándole muy de cerca no podía ser su Lene. Ella le amaba. Si no, ¿por qué le había querido proteger?

Pero Kid se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Ella le había querido proteger desde el principio. con esa actitud reacia, manteniendo las distancias, evitándole siempre que podía, negando sus sentimientos... simplemente para que no sucediera una tragedia mayor.

Ahora comprendía por qué no se podía enamorar de él.

Pero ahora la persona que posaba su respiración en su rostro, aquella de mirada desafiante y cabellos oscuros... simplemente, no era una persona. era una serpiente, una sabandija inconsciente.

Pero aún así no podía hacerle daño; en el fondo, era Lene. Su Lene.

-Te doy cinco segundos para que corras -le susurró al oído, haciéndole temblar del escalofrío-. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

Algo la hizo parar de contar. Una hoja afiladísima acababa de hundirse en su costado. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ataque... y lo que vio no la sorprendió para nada.

Maka estaba allí, y matenía clavado a Soul en su cuerpo, ahora sangrante, impertérrita.

-...Uno -terminó Lene, relamiendo aquella última palabra.

La masacre acababa de comenzar.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	14. Capítulo 14: Poseída

**Hola, seguidores de _El alhelí negro_ :)**

**Hoy os informo de que ésta será (probablemente) mi última actualización del verano. Aunque quizá, de alguna manera, encuentre un acceso a internet y consiga publicar las continuaciones que escriba. De todas formas, no prometo nada. Pero podrás estar seguro/a de que continuaré escribiendo, aunque no los suba de inmediato.**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Nimbusmind, la cual me ha dedicado en parte un precioso One-Shot, y a Robinevans, ya que ellas dos has colaborado en el desarrollo fructífero de esta serie (la cual, ya adelanto, tendrá varios OVAs y, con algo de suerte, y si a los seguidores no les parece aburrido, una segunda temporada).**

**Un saludo a todos vosotros, y pasad un feliz verano rodeados de los vuestros.**

**-NoBreathe-**

**.**

Lene se arrancó la guadaña del costado de un tirón, sin siquiera una mueca de dolor. Maka comprobó, atónita, cómo la despojaba de su arma y la lanzaba lejos de su alcance, mientras Kid trataba de concentrarse en la batalla y encontrar algo para atacar al monstruo en el que se había convertido la chica cerrada y arisca de la que se había enamorado. Soul volvió a tomar su forma humana, e intentó alcanzar a su técnico de nuevo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Lene ya se había lanzado a por ella.

Varios zarpazos salieron disparados hacia Maka, tan veloces que le costó incluso verlos; no digamos esquivarlos. Uno de ellos le desgarró parte del jersey color crema, y un segundo le acertó de lleno en un brazo. Maka se echó atrás con pasos torpes, ignorando el dolor. Ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra durante unos instantes. La técnico vio cómo la locura brillaba en las pupilas negras de Lene, donde la Pica aullaba de placer.

-¡Maka, déjame esto a mí! -exclamó Soul, llamando la atención de las dos.- ¡Ve y avisa a los chicos! ¡Rápido!

Maka dudó. ¿Sería la Death Scythe capaz de vencer, nada más que con sus habilidades, a la salvaje que tenía delante?

No le dio tiempo a responder a esa pregunta; Lene ya se había enzarzado en batalla con el albino sin previo aviso. Maka se quedó atónita: podía ver perfectamente cómo las almas de los dos contrincantes se manifestaban: la de Soul, la cual era pequeña pero muy fuerte, a diferencia del gran alma oscura y sedienta de sangre que ahora poseía Lene. Pero, ¿qué era eso? Maka se fijó mejor, y llegó a distinguir una pequeña pica blanca brillando en la parte de atrás de la útima alma, como un atisbo de esperanza en el mar de la desesperación.

-¡VAMOS! -vociferó Soul, el cual se defendía de los ataques a bocajarro del enemigo cruzando las cuchillas de sus brazos.

Maka no desperdició un segundo más. Salió a todo correr hacia Death City, donde aún no se sospechaba el peligro que podían correr sus habitantes.

* * *

Silencio.

¿Paz?

No. Sólo silencio.

Lene abrió los ojos lentamente, y comprobó, no sin cierta sorpresa, el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una habitación negra, completamente a oscuras. Ella ya sabía lo que eso significaba. La Pica había absorbido su alma original, y ahora estaba encerrada dentro de aquella pequeña habitación, en su subconsciente. Miró a todas partes, pero la oscuridad lo devoraba todo. Se levantó, mareada, y bajó la cabeza. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar a que todo pasara, a que asesinara a Kid, a que Medusa y el resto se retirasen y su vida volviera a ser aquella existencia solitaria y amargada.

Una lágrima se abrió paso por su mejilla. ¿De verdad tenía que ser ese su destino? Había conseguido amigos, un hermano, alguien a quien amar... ¿y todo acabaría así, sin más?

Lene soltó un grito desgarrado al viento, que resonó por la habitación como un horrible lamento. Llena de furia, Lene arremetió hacia ninguna parte, cegada por la desesperanza, y chocó contra una de las paredes. Lanzó su cuerpo en peso a las otras, buscando una puerta, alguna salida, pero ya sabía que no la había. Ya lo intentó en la primera ocasión en que la Pica despertó, hace tantos años. Y nunca había nada. Solo silencio.

Pero ella no desistió. Puñetazos y patadas llovieron por toda la habitación, envueltos en jadeos rabiosos, maldiciones y todo tipo de insultos. No paró hasta que sintió sangrar sus nudillos. Cayó al suelo, sintiendo sus cabellos revueltos por toda la cara y el sudor deslizándose por su frente. Era imposible.

Y lo que más odiaba se sucedió a continuación.

Los ojos rojizos de la Pica se abrieron, flotando en el aire, abarcando toda la habitación, mirándola como si fuese un gusano. Soltó una risa gutural.

-Cuánto tiempo -saludó.

Lene se levantó de un salto y miró desafiante a la enorme serpiente alada.

-¡Déjame salir! ¡Te lo ordeno!

-¡Ja! ¿Órdenes tú? No me hagas reír.

Oh, esa Pica era lo peor. Lene cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo se le clavaban las uñas en la carne.

Con un grito de guerra, se lanzó a aquella figura flotante, pero ésta esquivó con gracia todos sus golpes. Cegada por la ira, Lene lo intentó otra vez más, y otra, y otra, hasta que cayó rendida en el suelo.

-¿Ves? Es imposible zafarse de mis garras. Hazte a la idea: ahora tu cuerpo es mío y tú eres mi rehén. Vivirás aquí hasta que me dé por matarte definitivamente. Y ese Kid...

Lene se echó las manos a la boca, con los ojos como platos. Contempló la expresión divertida de la Pica.

-¿Lo has asesinado? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Aún no -la negra serpiente habló con un tono aburrido, casi de desilusión-; es que a ese "hermanito" tuyo le ha dado por incordiar.

-¡Soul! -pensó Lene en voz alta, reprimiendo las lágrimas.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo!

La Pica volvió a reír como una desquiciada. Lene no aguantaba más. Empezó a golpear el suelo, buscando alguna otra manera de escapar, o más bien ya desahogarse. Era horrible, la sensación que la agobiaba en el pecho, la impotencia que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Era agobiante; le arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones.

Rompió a llorar. no podía hacer otra cosa en aquella sala incomunicada y envuelta en oscuridad.

* * *

Soul esquivaba como podía los constantes ataques de la salvaje Lene, que no cesaba en su esfuerzo ni por un instante. Arremetía sedienta de dolor, deseando ver el sufrimiento en la cara de su oponente, completamente embaucada por la locura. Además, ésta le había otorgado habilidades insospechadas; su fuerza, por ejemplo, parecía haberse multiplicado por diez.

Mientras tanto, Medusa contemplaba el espectáculo, algo apartada del escenario. Era lo mejor de los ataques sorpresa que ella llevaba a cabo: aunque sabían que iban a perder, la deleitaban con sus esfuerzos en vano. Era delicioso.

Pero en un momento dado advirtió la presencia de Kid, el cual se había hecho con una gruesa rama y corría a ayudar a su compañero. La bruja no quería ver interrumpido su entretenimiento, así que no tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Vector Plate!

Una placa con una enorme flecha apareció a los pies de Kid, y el shinigami fue alejado de donde estaba y arrojado bruscamente hacia los árboles, chocando estrepitosamente contra ellos. Desorientado, vio cómo una escurridiza flecha lo apresaba y lo elevaba en el aire, haciendo caer la rama que sostenía en sus manos. Se encontró de lleno con una Medusa que ardía en deseos de poner a prueba a su nuevo experimento utilizando a Kid como cebo.

"Lorelei Evans, alias Lene, albergadora de mi serpiente más poderosa, la Pica", se dijo, mientras contemplaba por última vez al hijo de su mayor enemigo. "Déjame contemplar tu verdadero poder".

.

A ras del suelo, la disputa continuaba. Lene lanzaba pequeñas risillas nerviosas, y Soul, cada vez más cansado, no bajaba la guardia un solo momento. Pero algo interrumpió aquella lucha. Una flecha de cristal pasó silbando entre los dos, y se clavó en el suelo, muy cerca del pie de Soul. ambos giraron sus rostros hacia el lugar de procedencia de la flecha, y no tardaron en descubrir a Eileen, seria y firme, apuntando a Soul sin parpadear con su brazo-ballesta.

-Oh, vamos, Lorelei -se dirigió a su ahora aliada, indignada-, no te distraigas. Ambas sabemos cual es el objetivo real. Déjame a los pardillos a mí.

La pelirroja dio un par de pasos al frente, apuntando al entrecejo de Soul, y esbozó una sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Lene ya se había encaminado hacia Medusa y Kid.

-Tú eres el bastardo que despertó los recuerdos de Lorelei, ¿no? -la Death Scythe se incorporó, mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Eileen, que se iba acercando a él.- Veamos si sabes hacer algo más que meterte en donde no debes.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	15. Capítulo 15: Soul VS Eileen

Plaf. El primer árbol que caía al suelo esa noche.

Soul esquivó otra de las afiladas flechas de Eileen y retrocedió un par de pasos. Aquella persona a la que se enfrentaba, pese a su anterior apariencia inocente y miedosa, brillaba ahora por su mente fría y calculadora. No malgastaba una de sus preciadas flechas.

Y él no conseguía ni hacer temblar alguno de sus tiros.

Eileen volvió a cargar su brazo-ballesta, mientras Soul se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. ¿Por qué no era capaz de pensar en alguna estrategia? Aquella chica parecía una máquina, con el objetivo fijado, y sin oportunidad de hacerlo variar. Claro, ése era el problema: su fuerte era el largo alcance, con aquellas flechas endiabladamente afiladas; él, el as en el corto (y no tan corto) alcance, no conseguía penetrar la defensa que su certera arma creaba a su alrededor.

Pero ya no quedaba tiempo para pensar. Las flechas volvieron a llover como cuchillas, y Soul no pudo evitar el roce de algunas.

-¿Por qué no te rindes? -le sugirió Eileen, entre sincera y socarrona.- Acabaríamos antes, y con menos dolor.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? -le siguió el juego Soul, mirándola con prudencia, esperando otro ataque- Que yo no soy un vendido como tú.

Eileen lo miró con rabia, y disparó. La guadaña saltó, y se apoyó a duras penas sobre la flecha que se acababa de clavar en el árbol de su espalda.

En ese momento, una idea le rondó por la cabeza.

"Qué demonios, podría funcionar", se dijo, infundiéndose ánimos.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, volvió a la carga y descendió al suelo, colocándose en guardia cruzando las cuchillas de sus brazos.

-Además -añadió, asegurándose de que Eileen le escuchaba-, supongo que tienes motivos suficientes para hacerlo... Tendrás una sustanciosa recompensa por esto, ¿no?

Los resultados fueron los esperados por Soul. La chica volvió a descargar contra él, molesta por sus comentarios. Él volvió a saltar justo antes de que la flecha se clavara de lleno en aquel otro árbol de su espalda. Ambas flechas habían quedado a la altura de su cabeza.

Sonrió, comprobando que su idea iba tomando forma. Dio unos pasos lateralmente, con cautela, hasta posicionarse justo delante de otro de los árboles cercanos a los anteriores.

-Quizá alguna posición importante, o una buena cantidad de dinero... Quién sabe, ya que usas métodos sucios, podrían ser ambas...

-Si no te incumbe, no te incumbe -concluyó Eileen, intentando ocultar su evidente cabreo.

La flecha cortó el aire, yendo a parar de nuevo al tronco. Sobre la flecha, Soul sonreía, con el rostro sumido en sombras.

Aquella flecha se había clavado un poco doblada, lo que significaba que Eileen estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

"Oh, si", se dijo el chico, "baila para mí".

De una zancada que levantó la hierba del suelo, se movió hasta las espaldas de Eileen, la cual se giró inmediatamente sin perderle de vista.

-¿Y de verdad que tienes la conciencia tranquila? Quizá no has pensado en el daño que estás causando...

-¡Como si eso me importara! -exclamó Eileen, perdiendo un poco el pulso indómito de sus brazos, pero sin dejar de apuntar.

Esta vez fueron dos flechas. Ante ese nuevo añadido, Soul tuvo que frenar una de las flechas con sus cuchillas, haciéndola rebotar y, finalmente, clavándose en la hierba. Tampoco estaría de más una ayudita por tierra, pensó, y continuó con la estrategia.

-¿Y aquellos que creían en ti? No sé, Lene, en el fondo, te quería mucho...

Eileen recordó, inconscientemente, aquella escena en ese mismo bosque. "Huyamos juntas, escapemos...", había dicho, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué era eso? Era molesto, y se repetía en su cabeza, incordiándola como una mosca de verano. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y volvió a poner firme el arco. Pero ahora, y sin haberse percatado de ello, Soul se había colocado delante de ella, casi frente con frente.

-Eso que sientes -dijo, como si le leyera la mente- son remordimientos.

-¡Calla! -gritó, mientras disparaba sin fijarse mucho hacia dónde lo hacía.

Pero la cara de Lene no se borraba de su cabeza. Sintió una lagrimilla escurrirse de su párpado. Dios, aquello era absurdo. ¿Ahora se echaría atrás, después de todo el esfuerzo?

¿La última misión que debía cumplir antes de adquirir un rango entre las brujas, fastidiada por una panda de mocosos?

No, no lo podía permitir.

Con el corazón envuelto en llamas, volvió a cargar el arco contra Soul, que ahora se había quedado quieto en frente de ella, esperando a que lanzara las flechas.

* * *

Lene miraba a Kid de cerca, como inspeccionándolo. Medusa se limitaba a sujetarlo con sus vektor-arrows.

-Vamos, querida -la animó-, es todo tuyo.

La joven sonrió. Aquello sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierto. Una persona sólo para ella. No, era más que eso: el hijo de Shinigami sólo para ella.

Se relamió inconscientemente. Kid mostró un rostro asqueado, pero no lo tuvo en cuenta. Se acercó un poco y le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice, admirando su rostro pálido como la leche. A pesar de que sus ojos de un ámbar felino la escrutaban con repulsión, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-Adelante -se empezaba a impacientar Medusa-, ¿no llevabas tanto tiempo recluida, Pica? ¿No ansiabas tanto este momento, y más con esta persona? ¡Pues clávale ya tus colmillos! ¡Mátalo, o lo haré yo!

Pero Lene ignoraba a su superior. Continuaba mirando a Kid como quien mira un jarrón de porcelana china.

-Primero se come por los ojos, ¿no? -intervino la Pica.- Pues déjame, anda; que tengo aún más diversión aquí dentro.

.

La Pica volvió a mostrarse en la sala oscura donde el alma de Lene permanecía en silencio, intentando mantener algo de calma. La miró con más odio del que podía aparentar. Ésta no tardó en hablar:

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Lene se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó con cautela.

-Un privilegio para ti -se burló la serpiente-; vas a tener el honor de ver cómo tú misma matas a Kid, ¿qué te parece?

Lene se echó las manos a la boca, sin poder articular palabra. En su cabeza, sólo se repetía una palabra.

No.

No.

No.

Esto debía de ser una pesadilla. La peor de todas las que había podido sufrir.

Pero la imagen que presenció, por ojos de la Pica, de Kid siendo víctima de las garras de la que ahora era ella la devolvió de golpe a la cruda realidad.

No.

No.

No...

Susurraba su alma entre lágrimas.

* * *

Una tormenta de flechas cortó el aire. Una fue a dar directamente al hombro izquierdo de Soul, que se echó la otra mano a la herida. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr entre sus nudillos. Eileen sonrió.

-Ya era hora de hacerte daño de verdad.

Soul mostró una inesperada media sonrisa a Eileen. Se arrancó la flecha de cuajo, sin miramientos, y la arrojó con desprecio al suelo. La chica se le quedó mirando, sin comprender muy bien.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que has caído de lleno en mi trampa?

Eileen abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué trampa? No veía nada, sólo el claro, a él y...

...Y todo el suelo incrustado en flechas que la impedían moverse de su posición.

Soul pasó a la acción. convirtió su brazo derecho en una hoja de guadaña y comenzó a moverse por el aire, colgándose de las flechas. Eileen, cogida por sorpresa, intentó utilizar algunos combos de flechas, pero no conseguía acertar. No podía mover los pies. Estaba atrapada.

Pero claro, eso a Soul no le afectaba; estaba moviéndose de árbol en árbol, acercándose irremediablemente a ella.

Eileen comenzó a sudar gruesas gotas de sudor. ¿Qué haría ahora? Cada flecha que lanzaba se clavaba en alguna parte excepto en su enemigo, y era una ventaja para Soul. Él la iba alcanzando, haciendo eses y zigzagueando de un lado para otro, confundiendo a la chica.

Hasta que la alcanzó.

Con un grito de guerra, Soul se arrojó en peso a Eileen, y los dos cayeron al suelo. Quedó inmovilizada por las muñecas, sujeta por las manos de Soul. Éste, con una misteriosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercó con cuidado la cuchilla de su brazo a su mejilla. Un finísimo hilo de sangre se abrió paso a través de ella.

-Hummm... qué pena que Shinigami-sama no te tenga en su lista...

Eileen parpadeó varias veces, paralizada por el miedo. ¿Pero, eso significaba que...

-...no me vas a matar?

-Tu alma no vale la pena -se burló Soul.

Perfecto.

Ya era hora de quitarse la máscara.

Eileen esbozó una siniestra sonrisa. Soul se extrañó. ¿Acaso habría captado su humor?

-Soul Protect, desactivado -la oyó susurrar.

el resto de los acontecimientos transcurrieron muy rápido.

Una fuerza impalpable echó hacia atrás el cuerpo de Soul, apartándolo de encima de la joven. Ella se puso en pie, y Soul la observó desde en suelo: su apariencia normalmente pasada por alto se había transformado en un vestido abombado de color naranja vivo moteado, con un sombrero tradicional chino de paja del que salían dos aletas y una cola de pez koi. Además, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas finísimas medias blancas descubiertas por los pies, que estaban desnudos.

Soul no sabía si lo que veía eran alucinaciones o era la realidad. ¿Acaso ella era...?

-¡Bruja! -escupió Soul con desprecio. Ella se agachó y le miró de cerca, con la lengua asomando por sus labios.

-Mira quién ha caído en la trampa de quién.

-Serás... -dijo entre dientes, y se incorporó. Pero Eileen estaba cansada de jugar.

-Cyp, Cyprin, Cyprinus, Pinus -voceó, haciendo gestos extraños con las manos. Una esfera de agua se comenzó a formar en ellas-: ¡Water Cyclone!

Una columna de agua se disparó hacia la Death Scythe. Salió despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra las flechas de cristal de Eileen. Se retorció del dolor. Varias habían penetrado en su espalda, aunque no parecían haber dañado ningún órgano vital.

Eileen no frenó ahí. Recargó energías y lanzó el hechizo que marcaría el golpe de gracia de la noche.

-Cyp, cyprin, cyprinus, pinus... ¡Watery Grave!

Eso Soul no lo pudo prever. Alrededor de su cabeza se formó una bolsa de agua que la envolvió por completo. De repente sintió cómo el agua penetraba en sus fosas nasales y le hacía expulsar el poco oxígeno que tenía. La bruja-koi disfrutaba viendo cómo se echaba las manos al cuello, pataleaba e intentaba zafarse de su ataque mortal.

Pero algo fulminó a Eileen en el último momento, algo que la hizo detener su hechizo.

Una enorme estrella ninja había arrojado al suelo a Eileen, y la bolsa de agua que ahogaba a Soul se había evaporado. La bruja estaba aturdida. ¿Qué había fallado en su plan maestro?

Lo comprobó de manera fatal cuando se dio la vuelta.

Maka había vuelto, con todos, además. Black*Star sujetaba la estrella que la había hecho morder el polvo, y Liz y Patti corrieron a ayudar a Kid. Maka ya había corrido hacia Soul, y le estaba ayudando a retomar la respiración, entre toses y jadeos.

"Malditos", se dijo, apretando los puños.

En los ojos de Black*Star brillaban dos estrellas llenas de sed de venganza.

-Ya te has divertido bastante, zorra -gritó, mientras se arrojaba de un salto hacia ella.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	16. Capítulo 16: La furia de la Estrella

El grito de guerra de Black*Star resonó por todo el bosque, mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a su contrincante. Tsubaki se había transformó en la espada mística, y el resultado de aquella batalla parecía muy claro. Pero Eileen no se dejaría vencer tan rápidamente.

De un Water Cyclone, despejó el terreno de aquellas flechas que antes habían supuesto su perdición, y trató de retener un instante a Black*Star, intentando pensar en una estrategia. No podía perder ni un sólo segundo en valde; él había sido el que había despojado a Mifune de su alma, no podía ser un chico cualquiera.

Transformó su brazo en arco justo a tiempo para parar el ataque de Black*Star. Éste dio un paso atrás, guardando el equilibrio y barajando las opciones. ¿Qué clase de ataque podría utilizar contra ella? Su defensa acuosa podría retener todos ellos.

Bueno, no había que tirar la toalla.

Esbozó una media sonrisa, pero sus rápidas y atropelladas cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por Eileen.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Black*Star? Nunca había pensado que pudiésemos llegar a esta situación...

Él volvió a cargar contra ella, ignorando sus palabras. El arco se volvió a interponer entre los dos.

-Déjate de palabrería, Eileen -terció Black sin piedad-. Estamos en batalla.

-Oh, sí -rio-, ya lo creo; y el resultado está cantado.

La bruja se alejó del asesino de un empujón y dio unos pasos atrás. Ahora, los dos se miraban, analizando sus posiciones y su próximo ataque. Ambos sabían que de aquella lucha sólo quedaría uno.

-¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna posibilidad? -continuó Eileen.- Vamos, mírate y mírame: soy una bruja, y además soy capaz de transformarme en arco; tú eres un simple técnico. Seamos serios, hombre. No puedes hacer nada.

Black*Star soltó una carcajada seca.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo.

Y atacó de nuevo. Eileen cargó su arco y comenzó a disparar, pero el chico se dedicaba a correr en zig-zag, esquivándolas. Ante esa nueva estrategia, formó entre sus manos una bola de agua, dispuesta a lanzársela a los pies y entorpecer sus pasos. Pero, para su sorpresa, comprobó que apenas podía seguir su movimiento. ¿Dónde estaba? En un instante, había dejado de sentir su presencia.

Una sombra surgió a las espaldas de la chica, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la espada fue a caer entre sus omóplatos, derrumbándola. Rápidamente, Black se arrojó sobre ella, dispuesto a acabar con su vida, cuando un ligero susurro proveniente de Eileen lo hizo frenar en seco.

-Water shield: frozen river.

Alrededor del cuerpo encogido de la bruja se formó una cúpula acuosa en la que se clavó de lleno la espada. Black*Star trató de desasirse del escudo, pero la espada parecía haber quedado apresada por el agua. No lo comprendía: ¿sería agua nomal? Continuó tirando, pero nada.

Entonces llegó lo peor. El agua se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en hielo. Cuando éste alcanzó la espada, un chillido proveniente de ella alcanzó los oídos del chico.

-¡Tsubaki! -se alarmó.

Pero no pudo hacer nada.

* * *

Lene tenía sangre entre las uñas. La cara de Kid presentaba cantidad de arañazos y moratones, y sus ropas habían sido desgarradas y estaban manchadas de sangre. Continuaba apresado por Medusa, erguido ligeramente sobre el suelo, y la bruja continuaba impacientándose.

-¿¡Pero por qué no le matas!?

Lene sonrió, y descargó un rodillazo sobre el estómago de Kid. El chico se revolvió, incapaz de doblarse sobre sí mismo, y escupió un poco de sangre. Mientras tanto, la verdadera Lene, hincada de rodillas en la habitación oscura de su subconsciente, reprimía su angustia echándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué, qué te parece? -le dijo la Lene poseída por la Pica a Kid, al que ahora le costaba algo respirar.- Tu amiguita tiene que estar pasándoselo bomba con tu lenta muerte, ¡ja, ja, ja!

"¿Amiguita?", se preguntó el chico. Entonces, varias cosas comenzaron a encajar en su cabeza.

-Lo sabía -musitó. Llevaba sabiéndolo desde el principio, pese a que sólo fuera una sospecha.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabías? Pues ahora te está viendo. Dale un buen espectáculo -se rio.

Pero Kid tenía otros planes.

-¡Lene! ¡Escúchame! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Reacciona, por favor! ¡Lene!

Otra patada le hizo callar. Entre jadeos, lo volvió a intentar, pero era en vano.

.

-¿Qué dice? ¡¿Qué está diciendo?! -rogaba saber Lene.

Tan sólo podía ver una ligera silueta de lo que estaba pasando. El silencio era lo único que acompañaba esas imágenes borrosas.

La serpiente se seguía regodeando delante de ella, dsifrutando del dolor de sus dos presas.

-Cada uno en su jaula, intentando alcanzarse el uno al otro... Qué tierno.

Lene apretó los puños con rabia. Así que estaba tratando de dar con ella, ¿eh? Pues no sería el único que lo intentara.

-¡Kid! ¡Estoy aquí, óyeme! ¡Kid! -chillo, con la voz desgarrada por las lágrimas y dando golpes en el suelo.

Pero el silencio siguió siendo la única respuesta que obtuvo.

.

-¡Que no sirve, atontao! -le volvió a repetir la Lene "oscura" al shinigami.- Vuestras insignificantes almas están ahora mismo a mucha distancia. No podría ni sentirla ligeramente.

Kid no conseguía volver a alzar el rostro. Estaba desalentado. Era verdad, su alma era débil. Aún no era un Shinigami completo. Y ella tampoco era una bruja completa, además. ¿Cómo conseguiría prolongar su onda de alma sin sus armas?

Algo lo hizo alzar el rostro. Un tiro había sonado extremadamente cerca de ellos. De repente, observó cómo Lene se llevaba la mano al pecho lentamente, tocando algo húmedo y caliente que le había impregnado la ropa.

Sangre.

Kid giró la cabeza, y la esperanza se vio reflejada en su rostro. Patti sostenía a su hermana entre sus manos, y habían sido las responables de ese ataque sorpresa.

-¡Chicas! -pudo decir Kid.

-¡Cógela! -exclamó Patti, lanzándole la pistola y convirtiéndose ella en otra.

Kid consiguió agarrar a Liz con un par de dedos de la mano derecha, y a Patti con la boca, a duras penas. Aunque, rápidamente, se colocó a cada una en cada mano, y comenzó a disparar como pudo a los Vector arrows que lo apresaban.

Consiguió liberarse, y cayó al suelo. Sintió las piernas fallarle, pero se mantuvo en pie. Las heridas le escocían, pero lo ignoró. Ahora, debía enfrentarse a Lene y Medusa.

Hizo emerger su monopatín, y se subió a él con convicción.

"Te sacaré de ahí, Lene. Lo prometo."

* * *

La espada mística se había roto en dos.

Automáticamente, Tsubaki volvió a retomar su forma humana, y calló al suelo inconsciente, con una grave herida en el abdomen. Sin dudarlo un segundo, su maestro de armas acudió en su ayuda. Con ingrata sorpresa, descubrió que la herida estaba rodeada por una gruesa capa de escarcha, y Tsubaki estaba perdiendo temperatura por momentos.

-No, Tsubaki, resiste... -susurró, mientras se desataba las vendas de los brazos y las enrollaba alrededor de la herida de su compañera.

-Déjalo -intervino Eileen, que contemplaba la escena a un lado-, es inútil. El hielo penetrará en su cuerpo y morirá por la congelación de su sangre.

Black*Star apretó los dientes y sumió su rosro en sombras.

-Mira, no sé lo que está pasando -dijo, conteniendo su rabia-, no sé lo que tiene que ver Lene con esto, no sé por qué ahora estás contra el Shibusen... -se levantó, con Tsubaki inconsciente en brazos- ¡Pero no te voy a permitir que le hagas esto a mis amigos!

Se cargó a Tsubaki a la espalda y rápidamente la llevó donde Soul se reponía de la batalla junto con Maka, y le pidió que vigilara sus heridas. Sin una palabra, comenzó a correr en la dirección de Eileen. Fuera estrategias. Fuera todo. Simplemente, se la iba a cargar.

Eileen formó otro Water Shield a su alrededor, pero Black*Star no utilizó ninguno de sus ataques físicos.

-¡Ataque de la Ola de la Estrella Negra! -voceó, agarrándose el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, y dando un fuerte golpe con la mano derecha a la cúpula de agua congelada.

Su onda de alma hizo temblar toda la estructura. La confiada Eileen mostraba ahora una mueca de desazón.

-¡Kyaa! -Black*Star volvió a arremeter contra la defensa de la bruja varias veces, sin perder fuerza, descargando la ira que guiaba sus movimientos y vengando el dolor que le había causado a sus amigos.

Hasta que el escudo cedió.

Todos los cristales de hielo se derramaron por el suelo. Black*Star no perdió un segundo. Volvió a cargar su brazo con sus ondas de alma, pero Eileen fue más rápida. Le disparó una flecha rodeada de hielo directamente al corazón, pero nunca llegó a su destino. Black*Star la cogió en el aire, y su onda de alma se encargó de hacerla añicos. Ahora, ya nada podía pararle.

Eileen no tenía nada que hacer. Por mucho que le lanzara todo tipo de ataques acuosos, su onda de alma lo rodeaba, reduciéndolos a vapor. El asesino la estaba alcanzando poco a poco, con pasos lentos, y su mirada de odio lo decía todo.

Estiró su brazo, agarró a Eileen por la cabeza y la levantó del suelo. Ella, a diferencia de lo que se podría esperar, lo miraba divertida, sin sospechar siquiera lo que le iba a pasar.

-Ha sido entretenido mientras duró -fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió.

La onda de alma que rodeaba a Black invadió el cuerpo de Eileen.

Fue como una descarga eléctrica. El cuerpo de la bruja se convulsionó, doblándose de manera inhumana, los chillidos agonizantes de dolor hacían temblar las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Pero Black*Star permanecía allí, sosteniendo a la bruja como a una muñeca vieja y viendo cómo poco a poco su onda de alma consumía su vida.

Pero Black*Star le quiso dar el toque de gracia. Agarró la cabeza de Eileen con las dos manos y la puso a la altura de la suya, observando cómo sus ojos se iban poniéndo en blanco, y le arreó un cabezazo en la frente. Varias gotas de sangre salieron despegadas del tremendo choque, y Eileen soltó un último alarido.

El cuerpo de la bruja se convirtió en polvo, dejando al descubierto su alma. Un alma anaranjada, con dos aletas y una cola que resalían de la superficie lisa. Black*Star miró de reojo a Tsubaki, que yacía al lado de Soul, aún inconsciente. Se acercó, con el alma flotando sobre su mano, y se arodilló al lado de Tsubaki. Notó su respiración entrecortada, y se apresuró a depositar el alma sobre su pecho.

A Tsubaki la rodeó un halo brillante de un tono azulado. Black*Star se apartó un poco, y Maka observó los hechos sin una palabra.

El filo demoníaco abrió los ojos lentamente, con la falta de fuerza brillando en ellos.

Pero estaba viva.

El hielo se fue deshaciendo poco a poco bajo las vendas, empapándolas, y más tarde fue la sangre la que comenzó a manchar los paños.

Eso significaba que el hechizo se había desvanecido. El alma de la misma bruja había deshecho los efectos de sus propios ataques.

-Tsubaki... -susurró Black*Star, y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ella, con las pocas energías de las que disponía, lo estrechó también.

Quizá ninguno de los dos había llegado a la siguiente conclusión, pero el alma de Eileen, en conjunto con el "alma fuerte" de Mifune, había reunido las condiciones necesarias para alcanzar el objetivo de toda arma del Shibusen.

Una nueva Death Scythe acababa de nacer.

O de esquivar la muerte, mejor dicho.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	17. Capítulo 17: Reborn (I)

Medusa se estaba empezando a divertir con aquel espectáculo, a la vez que veía avanzar su experimento. La excusa de asesinar al hijo de Shinigami había sido perfecta para poner a prueba el poder de su serpiente más poderosa, aquella con la sed de sangre más fuerte, que no dudaría en matar al primero que se le pusiera por delante por estar un paso más cerca de la libertad completa.

Aunque, en cierto modo, ya era libre; sólo tenía que deshacerse de la pequeña y débil alma que estorbaba en el subconsciente del cuerpo que ahora poseía.

Un cuerpo que, por cierto, era bastante ágil, pero no duraría mucho frente al fuerte contraataque de Kid.

Volvieron a tierra firme. La larga y salvaje melena suelta de Lene estorbaba a la vista de la Pica. No lo dudó un instante. Agarró de mala manera la mata de pelo negro y, de tres afilados zarpazos, rebajó su longitud hasta que quedó apenas a la altura de los hombros. Luego dejó caer los largos mechones al suelo.

-Así mejor -dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

Kid se puso en guardia. Había intentado dispararle en el pecho, pero era demasiado rápida, escurridiza como un zorro. Además, en el fondo, no quería hacerle daño. Aunque aquella persona que hablaba ya no era su amada, era su boca la que decía las palabras. No quería ver sufrir a esa persona que había compartido sus sentimientos con él. Era algo complicado, que ni él era capaz de comprender del todo. Intentaba esforzarse, acertar, pero su yo interno no le permitía hacerle un solo rasguño.

Claro que, no por eso se iba a dejar vencer.

Otra bala salió disparada, en dirección a su cabeza. Lene la esquivó con un leve movimiento de cuello, y una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No te rindes? -Intervino. Kid frunció el ceño.

-No, hasta que la sueltes -le respondió Kid, con una mirada de desafío.

El chico se dispuso a cargar el Death Cannon, cuando una voz del todo conocida llegó a sus oídos:

-Para, Kid, tengo un plan mejor.

Kid giró el rostro rápidamente, para encontrarse con un Soul apoyado sobre su técnico.

-Si lo que pretendes es atacarle tú, no serás capaz -le reprochó el shinigami, volviendo a las andadas-. Tus ataques físicos no le hacen nada. Mis pistolas disparan mi onda de alma; sólo eso podría alcanzar a la Pica sin dañar el cuerpo de Lene, ¿comprendes?

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿te crees que no me lo dejó claro cuando vinimos a salvarte? -le contestó Soul, un tanto molesto-. El caso es que debes dejarme esto a mí ahora, sé lo que me hago. Tú concéntrate en entretenerla e impedir que ataque a nadie más. Y ten preparado el Death Cannon por si acaso.

Kid se protegió de otro ataque de Lene, la cual no daba tregua, y miró a Soul, indeciso, intentando saber lo que se traía entre manos. Tras no sacar nada en claro, concluyó:

-Confío en ti.

-Sabia decisión -le contestó, con su típica sonrisa de tiburón.

Soul se giró hacia Maka, dejando a Kid manejar su batalla y, rápidamente, se transformó en guadaña.

-Maka -le dijo-, armonicémonos.

-Sí -dijo ella, sin dudar un instante de su arma.

Una enorme ola de poder empezó a embargarlos a los dos. Las almas de Maka y Soul se prolongaban, se hacían más y más fuertes la una a base de la otra. Ambas empezaron a manifestarse, y Soul fue viendo poco a poco cómo su plan empezaba a funcionar.

-¡Vamos, Maka, un poco más! -exclamó.

Ambos empezaron a gritar. El halo eléctrico que los rodeaba aumentó su fulgor, pero no logró detener los ataque de Lene un sólo instante.

-¿¡Qué pretendéis!? -le preguntó ésta a Kid a la vez que le propinaba una patada, la cual frenó en seco el chico con sus brazos.

-No lo sé -se sinceró-, pero conseguirá lo que quiere; es un Evans.

.

Los gritos desesperados de Lene por llamar a Kid resonaban por toda la habitación, pero no daban ningún resultado. La joven ya no sabía lo que hacer, recluida en aquel sitio oscuro, que sólo transmitía desolación. Estaba desesperada, pero tampoco le quedaban lágrimas para transmitirlo. Ya sólo le restaba tirar la toalla, sentarse en el suelo, encogerse de piernas y esperar a que todo se acabase.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Aunque lo único que fuera a escuchar a partir de entonces fuera su propia voz desgarrándose en el silencio de su subconsciente, no cesaría en su empeño de salvarse. Debía luchar por lo que ella quería, por todas las cosas que habia ganado en ese tiempo. Debía pelear, como Kid peleaba por ella, por su libertad.

Debía disfutar de su amor correspondido, de una vez por todas, dejar a las brujas atrás y aprender de nuevo a respirar, empezar de cero, como una persona nueva.

Eso sería lo ideal, pero primero tenía que salir de ahí.

Sus cavilaciones internas se vieron interrumpidas por algo que ella ya veía imposible.

La voz de su hermano se manifestó al otro lado de la habitación en un susurro casi imperceptible. Lene miró a todas partes, pero no vio nada. Seguro que la Pica había vuelto para verla sufrir de nuevo con sus torturas psicológicas.

-Oh, no, no puede ser... Me estoy volviendo loca... -se dijo, pasándose una mano por la frente.

-¡Lene! -pudo escuchar la chica en la lejanía. No cabía duda, era Soul; podría reconocer su voz grave y levemente rasgada en cualquier situación.

-¡Soul! -Exclamó-. ¡Hermano, estoy aquí!

Un enorme agujero se abrió paso entre las paredes de la habitación, y la luz que se filtraba por él cegó a la chica. ¿Sería aquella la puerta del Paraíso? ¿Habría muerto ya del todo?

No, no podía ser. La voz de su hermano resonaba en sus oídos para recordarle todo lo contrario: que todavía estaba viva, y que debía salvarse.

Atraída por Soul y la sensación de estar un paso más cerca de la libertad, se introdujo por la enorme puerta de luz que se había formado en su subconsciente.

Un brillo hiriente a los ojos la envolvió por completo, y la sala negra quedó completamente solitaria.

.

Dio un paso más al frente, y la luz se fue atenuando, dejando a Lene ver dónde se encontraba ahora. Había aparecido en un lugar absolutamente distinto al que se hubiera podido imaginar. Se trataba de una habitación alumbrada por candelabros, que le daban un color rojizo al papel pintado que lo envolvía todo, dándole un toque un tanto siniestro. Un enorme piano de cola coronaba la estancia.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Lene, después de verse envuelta en un precioso vestido negro y rojo de encaje, fue encontrarse a su hermano al lado del piano.

-Pero ¿qué...?

-¿De veras hace falta que me presente? -Dijo, abriendo de par en par sus brazos hacia Lene.

La joven no lo dudó un instante. Antes de que las lágrimas afloraran en sus ojos, se precipitó a la carrera hacia él, con cuidado de no tropezarse con los pliegues de la larga falda, y lo envolvió en un abrazo desesperado. Soul le respondió con unas leves caricias en el pelo, que llevaba recogido con un par de lazos negros.

-S-Soul... -pudo articular con la voz congestionada por el llanto. Éste se dedicó a consolarla como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Pero es que, en el fondo, era su niña pequeña. La pequeña de sonrisa juguetona y ojos amatista que aparecía en sus fotos más preciadas.

-Escúchame, Lene -intervino él, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos-. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Kid está luchando por ti ahí fuera, y la Pica nos está poniendo a prueba. Te necesitamos de vuelta ya, hay que frenar todo esto.

-Sí, pero, ¿cómo? -preguntó. Soul le pasó el dedo por la mejilla para secarle una lágrima.

-Me he sincronizado con Maka para llegar hasta tu alma. Ella es capaz de transmitir el sonido del piano a todos nosotros, y no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad -el albino se sentó delante del piano y colocó las manos sobre el teclado con decisión-. ¿No se ha dicho siempre que la música es la magia que llega directamente al alma? Pues ayúdame a arrebatarle tu cuerpo a La Pica. Kid, todos, te esperan ahí fuera. Canta, hermana. Que todos escuchen a la verdadera Lene.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	18. Capítulo 18: Reborn (II)

Lene miró dudosa a Soul, que ya se disponía a tocar el primer acorde de la canción. No sabía si eso saldría bien, pero al menos no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Además, veía la convicción relampaguear en los ojos de su hermano, y las dudas se disiparon a la velocidad de la luz.

Las cuerdas del piano vibraron por toda la estancia. Lene abrió un tanto más los ojos. Había reconocido aquella canción al instante: era una de sus composiciones, una de esas que hicieron los dos juntos en una tarde de invierno sin luz ni nada que hacer. ¿Sería aquella la canción que la salvara de la eterna oscuridad?

Dejó de pensar, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la música que resonaba en sus tímpanos, y dejó que el resentimiento y el ansia de libertad guiaran las palabras y notas de la canción.

***Emeli Sandé -Read all about it, pt. III**

_You've got the words to change the nation but you're biting your tong,_

_you've spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'd say something wrong,_

_if no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come on, come on, come on, come on._

Lene notó cómo, de repente, se sentía más ligera, como si empezase a volar. Soul desvió un instante la mirada del teclado para encontrarse con una hermana algo distinta, más radiante, con una motivación que le salvaría la vida. "Vamos, Lene. Tú puedes", pensaba, mientras ponía toda su alma en ese tema.

_You've got a heart as loud as lions, so why let your voice be tamed?_

_Baby, we're a little different, there's no need to be ashamed,_

_you've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away._

_Come on, come on._

Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Lene no abrió los ojos, pese al miedo que ahora sentía al no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Intentó concentrarse en sentir la fuerza que le daba Soul, en armonizarse con él y con Maka, y hacer su onda de alma mucho más larga y amplia. Si la armonización múltiple salía bien, conseguiría adueñarse de su cuerpo de nuevo atacando con la onda de alma de los tres a la Pica.

La chica tomó aire y alzó al máximo la cabeza, como intentando llegar a un público invisible.

* * *

El combate entre Lene y Kid se ralentizó un tanto, y el shinigami se extrañó. ¿Serían impresiones suyas?

Miró un momento a Maka y Soul, que continuaban con la armonización de almas. ¿Cuál sería su plan? ¿No podría él hacer nada más?

Un extraño sonido atrajo de nuevo su atención a Lene. Había frenado en seco, con los ojos como platos, y había bajado la guardia. Parecía como si le faltara la respiración.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que haya huido!? -voceó, con el rostro contraído en un rictus de ira completamente acentuado.

"¿Ha conseguido Soul salvarla?", se preguntó Kid, mirando a su compañeros con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-¡Vamos, Kid, no hay tiempo que perder! -Escuchó decir a Liz-. ¡Ahora que está distraída!

El chico no volvió a dudar. Sujetó fuerte a sus dos pistolas y susurró:

-Armonización de almas.

Un halo de luz comenzó a rodear al trío. Kid dejó que la energía de sus tres ondas de alma se introdujese en él y modificara a Patti y a Liz.

-¡Eh, Kid! ¿No oyes algo? -intervino la más joven de las Thompson a voces.

Kid aguzó el oído, y percibió una leve música que manaba de... ¿Maka? No, ¿Soul?... ¿Acaso venía de los dos?

Pero le faltó el aire cuando escuchó una voz muy, muy conocida, que ahora entonaba los versos de esa canción.

* * *

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout,_

_I wanna scream 'till the words dry out,_

_so put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid,_

_they can read all about it, read all about it, oh..._

Lene sintió algo que brotaba de su espalda y desgarraba el vestido. Aquel par de protuberancias se agitaron, haciéndola alzar el vuelo en la estancia. Pero la chica continuaba con los ojos cerrados, casi en trance, apenas atenta a lo que transcurría a su alrededor.

Las alas blancas la llevaron lentamente hacia la habitación de la que acababa de venir, sumiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Pero esa negritud duró bastante poco.

La luz de su alma se intensificó por el enorme poder que se manifestaba en su interior debido a la armonización múltiple. La habitación fue completamente iluminada, cada recoveco del cuarto fue bañado con la luz pura de un alma noble que había sido manchada por las brujas, y ahora volvía a renacer.

Dentro de aquella jaula, todo había sufrido un súbito cambio. Quizá hubiera sido por el hecho de haber estado allí encerrada en penumbra y sola, pese a que siempre habían estado allí, pero sólo ahora se podía notar que el habitáculo estaba completamente abarrotada de cadenas que se cruzaban y se entrelazaban por todas partes, subiendo por las paredes e invadiendo las esquinas y el suelo.

La Pica se manifestó en el cuarto. Su suspiro de sorpresa no pudo ser más audible.

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Cómo has conseguido tanto poder!

Lene no dijo nada, pero miraba a la Pica seria, aún concentrada en su canción, pero con un mensaje en los ojos: "Asústate, que voy a por ti".

El reptil se revolvió, sin saber qué hacer. Semejante poder acabaría con ella en menos de lo que pensaba.

Oh, no. No le daría esa oportunidad.

Miró a todas partes, buscando alguna clase de escapatoria. Pero es que, en el fondo, no quería irse. Ése iba a ser su cuerpo, su nueva libertad... No quería dejarla pasar otra década más.

Descubriendo una posible estrategia, y con el miedo palpitando en sus sienes, avanzó volando hacia el final de la salita, y enredó su cuerpo en las gruesas cadenas que ascendían por la pared. A medida que se fue amarrando al metal, finos hilillos de sangre fueron discurriendo por su cuerpo. Intentaba reprimir los chillidos de dolor, pero era imposible. El frío de los eslabones se hincaba bajo sus escamas, congelándole la carne.

¿Y por qué estaría poniéndo su seguridad en peligro de esa forma?

Al ver posibilidades de desaparecer de allí y abandonar ese cuerpo, se había aferrado a él con su propia trampa, como la abeja que se hunde en su propia miel. Era un espectáculo grotesco y chirriante a los oídos.

Era triste ver cómo aquella alma moribunda se intentaba encaramar a algo que nunca le había pertenecido a base de encadenarse a ello y quedarse a su merced. Pero siempre había estado a merced de otros, no sólo entonces. Ella tampoco era libre, pues Medusa seguía mandando sobre sus actos y su voluntad, sobre cuándo despertaba o cuándo dormía. Lo único que las diferenciaba era el bando al que pertenecían. Ambas eran almas en busca de la libertad, esa ansiada sensación de liberación...

Era muy triste, y hasta en ese momento, un atisbo de empatía podía acudir al corazón de Lene.

Pero la joven alada que atendía a la escena desde la puerta desechó ese sentimiento al instante. La Pica podría haber elegido otro camino, haber luchado por lo que quería con la persona que directamente le privaba de ella, Medusa, y no acatar sus órdenes como un perrito faldero. Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencians, y su destino con ellas.

-¡No me sacarás de aquí! ¡Eres mía, y no podrás impedir eso! ¡YO SOY TU ALMA AHORA!

Lene no respondió. Sólo avanzaba, y a medida que se iba acercando al fondo de su subconscente, las cadenas se iban resquebrajando, y los eslabones se iban rompiendo uno a uno, mientras la música resonaba por todas partes.

Era el momento de acabar con aquella escaramuza.

* * *

Era ella.

Y estaba allí, tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos.

-¡Lene! ¡Espérame, voy a por ti!

La armonización fue llevada al límite. Las hojas de los árboles se vieron agitadas por la fuerza con la que las tres almas resonaban en el claro del bosque. Liz y Patti se transformaron en dos enormes cañones que se adueñaron de gran parte del brazo de Kid, el cual apuntaba al frente, a la Lene Oscura.

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí. Kid pudo ver perfectamente cómo la Pica luchaba por permanecer en su cuerpo, retorciéndose y volviéndose a estirar, gritando de agonía, pero la maravillosa música esperanzadora superaba al ruido que manaba de la ruin serpiente y reclamaba lo que era suyo. El muchacho podía distinguir los cambios en la expresión del rostro de su contrincante, los gritos desgarrados de terror y dolor casi como si pudiese ver las dos almas debatiéndose.

La que sí podía ver las dos almas era Maka, y no daba crédito a lo que veía.

La enorme alma negra como boca de lobo de la serpiente estaba siendo invadida por esa pequeña pica que brillaba momentos antes en su parte trasera, y su brillo inmaculado se extendía por ella por momentos, como una marea reluciente. Poco a poco, la supeficie blanca y la negra se fueron quedando a la mitad. Casi como el Ying y el Yang, a falta de los dos pequeños puntos del color contrario. Ambas partes completamente distintas, pero iguales, simétricas, en el fondo.

¿Acaso no sería eso en realidad?

* * *

-¡Que no me moverás de aquí, te digo! -gritaba la Pica, a medida que Lene se iba acercando. Quería aferrarse más a su trampa, sin darse cuenta de que era inútil.

El reptil no era tonto, sin embargo. Sabía que esas cadenas no resistirían demasiado, así que pasó al plan B. Una sustancia negra surgió de la lengua bífida de la Pica y se extendió por las cadenas que la rodeaban, tintando los eslabones de un negro brillante.

Ahora, el único problema era que no podía huir; Medusa no lograría devolverla a su cuerpo, porque había sellado esas cadenas en el interior de Lene como parte de su carne y escamas. De allí no la movería nadie, se decía, por más poder que tuviera esa niña.

Claro que, si el resto de grilletes se rompían, ¿por qué no lo iban a hacer aquellos?

Lene volvió a posar los pies sobre el frío mármol, y parpadeó despacio, como si hubiera estado durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, aún sin haber concluido la canción. Pero ¿tenía el poder suficiente?

Fuera como fuese, tenía que actuar.

Claro que aún le quedaba aclarar un par de cosas con la Pica.

Se acercó a ella y, sin rozar sus alas contrahechas, le susurró:

-Qué miedo da la muerte cuando se tiene tan cerca, ¿eh? -La Pica quedó petrificada por aquella frase que helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Pero la muchacha continuó-. ¿Sabes? Podríamos habernos compaginado, haber desafiado a aquellos que nos separaban de la libertad... Pero veo que mi_ modus operandi _no lo comparten todos... Es una pena. Adiós, compañera. Hoy abandonarás mi cuerpo, después de diez largos años a tu merced.

Sobre las alas blancas de Lene cayó un repentino rayo de luz negra, que las hizo aumentar considerablemente de tamaño. Indudablemente, aquello era el efecto de una nueva onda de alma al gran conjunto, pero ¿de quién sería?

La chica dejó que su corazón se bañara en aquel poder inmenso, e inmediatamente tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta: Kid. Sólo podía albergar semejante poder el alma de un dios.

Las alas se desplegaron en toda su longitud, esparciendo la enorme onda de alma por el aire, y se escuchó un alarido roto. Algo estalló, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con miles de fragmentos de hierro de los eslabones.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos?... -logró decir Lene, sin acabar de asimilar lo que tenía delante.

La serpiente azabache se había roto en mil pedazos como si de cerámica se tratara. Lene alzó el pedazo que comprendía su cabeza, la cual mostraba un rictus de angustia que le puso los pelos de punta. La Pica estaba allí, muerta, pero su contorno había quedado tatuado en el mármol blanco del suelo, como una pintura chinesca, formando varios bucles con su alargado cuerpo.

De repente, una sensación de ligereza la invadió por completo, como si un enorme lastre se hubiera desprendido de su cansada espalda. Era maravilloso.

Unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola volver a la situación.

Había vencido. La Pica había abandonado su cuerpo, pese a haber dejado esa marca. Era libre.

Libre.

-¡Lene, despierta! -resonaba en la salita oscura.

"Adelante", se dijo, "es hora de regresar".

-CONTINUARÁ-


	19. Capítulo 19: Victorias, dudas y verdades

Toda ella se estremeció, aún convulsionándose ligeramente, y se irguió como si una cuerda hubiera tirado de ella. Pareció como si un campo antigravitatorio la hubiera rodeado, porque su vestido y su cabello, ahora corto, comenzaron a flotar y a moverse como impulsados por una corriente de aire impalpable. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no de par en par. Lo hicieron con un gesto de serenidad y alivio, como si sus ojos transmitieran una sonrisa sin necesidad de unos labios que la dibujaran. Además, sus ropas volvieron a la normalidad, convirtiéndose de nuevo en su típica camiseta con un hombro al aire, sus pantalones negros cortos y sus botas militares, y su pelo volvió a tintarse del color blanco hueso que enmarcaba su rostro pálido como la leche.

Y sus pupilas... Era algo indescriptible.

El negro inescrutable que se había apoderado de ellas al inicio de la noche se agrietó y estalló, dando paso a un color violeta brillante y totalmente renovado. Toda aquella transformación había sobrecogido a los presentes hasta tal punto de dudar que le estuviera pasando algo bueno a la chica.

Pero, ¿qué mejor que volver a ser la de antes?

Ni siquiera la mecha negra permanecía entre sus mechones claros. ¿Serían los efectos secundarios de la Pica?

Oh, qué más daba. Lene había ganado. Todos habían ganado.

La primera uña de sol estaba comenzando a abrirse paso entre las estrellas de la noche cuando todos supieron que había acabado aquella batalla.

.

Todo el mundo dejó de pensar y se acercó con presteza a Lene, que había caído desmayada al suelo, ya con su apariencia normal.

-¡Lene, despierta! -dijo Kid, incorporándola un poco.

Maka se acercó a ellos, y le pidió ayuda a Liz para llevar a Soul a algún lado mejor que en medio de aquel escenario de confusa batalla. Él también se había desmayado. Quizá por el esfuerzo que había puesto en salvar a su hermana.

La mayor de las Thompson no dudó en ayudarla a llevarlo junto con Black*Star y Tsubaki. Poco a poco, el claro se fue despejando, pero las marcas de la lucha continuaban allí: la sangre, los agujeros que habían hecho las flechas en los árboles un poco más allá, las hebras de hierba que habían volado arrancadas por los vector-arrows y los movimientos de los chicos...

Kid cogió en brazos a Lene, y se encaminó hacia la posición del resto. Para sorpresa de todos, pasó de largo. Todos e le quedaron mirando, confundidos.

-Kid, ¿adómde vas? -Le preguntó Maka.

-No pensaréis dejarles a la intemperie, ¿no?

Todos negaron con la cabeza levemente, y se organizaron para llevar a los heridos a la ciudad. Ya desde allí cogerían unos taxis hacia la escuela, y serían atendidos en la enfermería. Black*Star y Patti cargarían a Tsubaki, y Liz y Maka se encargarían de Soul. Kid, por su parte, llevaría a Lene sobre su espalda.

"Resistid", era el pensamiento que ocupaba las mentes de todos.

* * *

Nygus apareció en la sala, con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos, aparentemente tranquilos. Todas las miradas fueron a para a ella.

-Veamos, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué me llamáis fuera del horario escolar?

-Profesora Nygus -intervino Maka, con voz neutra-, no hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones. Soul, Tsubaki y Lene han sido heridos en un combate, y no sabemos cuánto tiempo resistirán.

-De acuerdo, voy a intervenir de inmediato -la doctora se encaminó hacia las camas en las que reposaban los chicos, los cuales tenían las frentes perladas de sudor frío. Comenzó por Soul. Le tomó el pulso, la temperatura y le incorporó el suero a la vía intravenosa-. Muy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Lo de Soul es simple cansancio; habrá hecho algún sobreesfuerzo. Respecto a las heridas, son superficiales. Un buen vendaje, y cicatrizará correctamente.

Maka suspiró, visiblemente aliviada. Ella ya se había temido lo peor, y aquella información la reconfortaba de la mejor de las maneras. Liz la rodeó con un brazo y la estrechó contra ella, apoyándola con una sonrisa.

Nygus pasó al siguiente paciente: Lene. Volvió a repetir los mismos pasos con los que había tratado a Soul, y determinó el diagnóstico.

-Es un desmayo. Al parecer, ha tenido una armonización de almas muy potente, casi físicamente imposible. ¿Cómo podéis haber llegado a esta situación? Bueno, lo importante es que no es nada grave. Tan sólo hay que mantener su temperatura corporal estable con un paño húmedo.

Por último, la doctora pasó a revisar a Tsubaki.

Pero lo que vio la heló.

Al primer vistazo a la herida, su expresión cambió a una alteración máxima. Con urgencia, Monitorizó a Tsubaki y pidió a todos que salieran de allí.

-Debe ser intervenida de inmediato -había dicho.

Liz, Patti, Kid, Maka y Black*Star salieron casi a patadas de la enfermería. Se sentaron en los asientos de la entrada, algo nerviosos.

Kid soltó un suspiro. Habían tenido que desinfectarse sus heridas allí fuera, pero gracias a dios, eran leves. Ahora, todos presentaban alguna venda o tirita, y el ambiente era pesado e incómodo. Contempló a sus compañeros un instante: Maka y Liz se miraban, intercambiando sus pensamientos casi de forma telepática; Patti, prácticamente ajena al peligro que corría el filo demoníaco, se dedicaba a preguntarle cosas absurdas a Kid, el cual, en ese instante, no estaba prestando atención.

-Oye, Kid, ¿Tu padre tiene también esas líneas en el pelo? -Le preguntó su arma, señalándole de forma descarada el pelo.- ¿Y alguna vez le has visto sin máscara? Tiene que ser algo intimidante, pero a la vez majo y gracioso, ¡como una jirafa! ¿Y si tiene en realidad un cuello tan largo como ellas? Debería enrollárselo bajo la capa para que no se viera...

-Esto es absurdo -intervino Black*Star, mirando al suelo con el rostro desencajado-. ¿Por qué ella ha acabado así, con la vida colgando de un hilo? -El chico se miró las manos con impotencia.- Maldita bruja, había estado todo este tiempo a nuestro lado, ¡y yo sin darme cuenta? ¿cómo voy a superar a Dios si no puedo ni evitar esto? ¡Es absurdo, joder! -exclamó, pegando un puñetazo al aire.

-Vamos, Black*Star, nadie podía saberlo, sabes que utilizan el Soul Protect -le repetía ás, tú no puedes ver almas. No puedes culparte.

Kid contempló su frustración con empatía. No era la primera vez que alguien del grupo decaía por la herida de su arma. Aún recordaba el estado de Maka tras el ataque de Crona en aquella iglesia.

-Esto... Una cosa -intervino Liz-, hay algo que no entiendo. Si Eileen era la compañera de Lene, debía saber que era una bruja, al igual que Kim y Jaqueline. ¿Acaso nos lo estaba escondiendo?

Kid reaccionó ante esa cuestión. Era verdad, aún no se lo había planteado. Además, Medusa estaba en el escenario de la lucha. Aquello retiraba bastantes dudas. Pero, ¿acaso significaba eso...

...que Lene era de los suyos?

Al chico lo recorrió un profundo escalofrío. No podía ser. Seguro que sería algo así como la sangre negra, un error, una coincidencia... Lene no podía pertenecer al bando de las brujas.

Pero, ¿y aquella repulsión que sentía cada vez que armonizaban sus armas Eileen y ella?

El debate hacia la pregunta de Liz continuó, pero Kid permaneció sumergido en sus conclusiones.

Medusa la había tratado con sumo cariño, dejando a un lado su común sarcasmo y tono arrogante. Se notaba que había confianza; no era la primera vez que hablaba con ella. "No", se corrigió, negando con la cabeza. "Esa era la Pica, no Lene."

Pero, en ese caso, ¿por qué había elegido a la chica como su sujeto de pruebas?

¿Qué relación tenía con la bruja?

Las puertas chirriaron levemente al abrirse. Al unísono, todas las cabezas giraron hacia la persona que asomaba por el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería.

-Ya podéis pasar -dijo Nygus, con voz queda-, pero sin escándalo. Todos duermen.

Black*Star se levantó de golpe y acudió a grandes zancadas al interior. Los demás lo siguieron sin una palabra.

Dentro, se podían oír los leves pitidos del corazón de Tsubaki. Estaba estable, y la herida del abdomen había sido cosida y vendada con éxito.

Su técnico le cogió una mano con cuidado, y admiró su rostro ligeramente turbado por el dolor. Una lagrimilla se deslizó por su mejilla, desvaneciéndose en la barbilla de Black.

-Tsubaki... E-Estás a salvo... Dios mío... -musitó en un suspiro.

Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Nadie lo sabía, pero era el alivio de escuchar su corazón latir lo que le hacía derramar aquellas lágrimas.

Nygus admiró la sobrecogedora escena en silencio. No veía conveniente intervenir. Por su parte, Kid se acercó a Lene despacio, ahora albergando dudas sobre lo que debía pensar. Él la amaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero ¿podría seguir amándola si sus sospechas eran confirmadas?

No quiso seguir pensando. Se limitó a observar su rostro sereno que, aunque desmayado, mostraba la expresión del niño que se duerme bajo el hipnotizante sonido de una nana.

Maka fue la última en entrar a la habitación. Se acercó a su compañero con miedo, sabiendo que ya había vivido esa misma realidad hacía mucho tiempo. ¿De qué le había servido entonces entrenarse tan duro a sí misma y a su arma, si tampoco había sido capaz de protegerle esta vez?

"No", pensó, con una sonrisa entristecida. En aquella ocasión, las circunstancias habían sido las responsables de aquello. Había sido Soul el que se había armonizado com Lene, y aquello es lo que le había llevado a ese estado de cansancio. Además, era sólo eso: cansancio, ¿por qué se preocupaba?

Soul abrió los ojos lentamente.

El hecho de encontrarse en la enfermería del Shibusen, y que su Técnico fuera la que estuviera besando su frente con sumo cuidado y suavidad le hizo desorientarse un tanto.

-Maka... ¿Qué...? -Susurró.

De un respingo, se incorporó, con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

-¡Soul! Creía que dormías -se excusó, evitando la mirada de él. Oh, aquella situación... Qué embarazoso.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -logró preguntar, también con un ligero rubor.

-T-te desmayaste. Nygus ya te ha...

-¿Dónde está Lene? -La interrumpió.

-En aquella cama -señaló hacia la cortinilla blanca que había a su lado, sin mucho ímpetu. ¿Acaso se preocupaba antes de Lene que de su propio técnico?

-Dios mío... -susurró, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia ella. Los conductos de suero le estorbaban, así que se los arrancó sin mucho cuidado.

-¡Soul, ten cuidado, aún estás débil! -le dijo Maka, justo antes de que le fallaran las piernas. Soul alcanzó con los brazos la barra metálica de la cama de Lene, y se levantó. Se topó con Kid, al otro lado de la cama, que miraba a la chica con una mezcla de pesar y duda.

-¡Lene! ¡Estás viva! -exclamó Soul.

Lene reaccionó a la voz de su hermano, y abrió los ojos despacio, parpadeando varias veces. Se sentía desorientada, y un dolor punzante en el costado la hizo reaccionar llevándose las manos a la herida vendada que Maka le había causado cuando la Pica la poseía.

-Soul, Kid... Gracias a Dios, vosotros... Estáis bien -concluyó, con una mueca de dolor.

-El analgésico debería hacer efecto dentro de poco, no te alteres -dijo Nygus, que se había acercado para ver el estado de Lene al despertar.

A Soul le faltaron las fuerzas en los brazos, y se desplomó. Maka corrió lo antes que pudo, y lo llevó de nuevo a su cama para que reposara.

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte de ahí hasta mañana, Eater -le dijo la doctora-. En cuanto a Lene, podrías experimentar algún mareo o náusea; es normal. En fin, os dejo aquí. Si lo necesitáis, podéis saltaron las clases hoy, Maka, Kid, Black*Star. Yo se lo explicaré todo a Stein.

-Gracias, profesora Nygus -se despidió Maka con una sonrisa sincera.

La doctora le correspondió con otra sonrisa de aprobación, y salió de la enfermería con paso ligero.

Maka volvió la vista hacia la cama donde estaba Tsubaki, un par más allá, y escuchó las ininteligibles palabras por lo bajo de Black*Star. Debía haber sido duro para él; al fin y al cabo, ella lo había visto. Cómo se rompía la espada, el hielo de la herida de su amiga... Todo había pasado muy rápido.

.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -fue la primera pregunta de Lene, tras unos minutos de silencio. Kid la miró largamente, intentando leer a través de su mirada.

Pero estaba demasiado confundido como para siquiera entender lo que encontraba.

-Te desmayaste tras la armonización de almas, así que te trajimos a la academia para que Nygus te tratara. Tsubaki se está recuperando de las heridas, y Soul sólo necesitaba desca...

-Lo siento -musitó Lene, con la cabeza gacha y el pesar en sus palabras. Kid guardó silencio. No sabía muy bien por qué se disculpaba, pero supuso que sería por lo de la Pica.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo sabía que no eras tú.

La chica se incorporó, quedando a la altura de Kid. El pelo corto ya no tapaba su rostro como solía hacerlo; ahora sus emociones eran mucho más claras. Y la única que reinaba ahora en toda ella eran los remordimientos.

-Lene, ¿qué sucede? No debes culparte más; sentí el poder de la Pica cuando nos armonizamos. Era muy poderosa.

Las lágrimas no podían aflorar en su rostro, pero, si lo hubieran hecho, la habitación sería ahora mismo un mar de ellas.

-No, Kid. Yo sí podría haber hecho algo. Podría haber detenido esto... Podría haberos dicho la verdad desde el principio.

A Kid se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -las palabras se le escaparon sin querer de los labios.

Lene alzó la mirada y le lanzó una mirada que le hacía confirmar sus peores sospechas. ¿Sería posible?

-Kid, yo...

Lene se bajó de la cama y se irguió, con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que la encerrarían en las celdas del Shibusen, que la torturarían y la desterrarían de Death City, pero no podía continuar con aquella farsa.

Un momento, ¿por qué se iba a declarar una de aquellas de las que había decidido renegar hasta el día de su muerte?

Pero eso lo había pensado tarde; ya había aparecido con su forma de zorro ártico, y Kid no daba crédito a lo que estaba contemplando.

Aquellos ojos amatista que brillaban con tristeza en el animal... Kid no quería aceptarlo, pero era así. Aquello confirmaba sus temores, sus cavilaciones sobre Eileen y Medusa. Era irrefutable.

-Lo siento, Kid -murmuró el animal.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, Lene volvió a tomar su forma humana, esquivando su mirada.

* * *

A Stein le recorrió un horrible escalofrío. Su visión de almas le había avisado de la presencia de un alma de bruja en el recinto.

-Excusadme un momento, chicos. Debo revisar una cosa.

El profesor abandonó la clase a toda prisa. Los murmullos alterados no se hicieron de esperar.

.

Stein irrumpió en la enfermería con un portazo, sobresaltando a todos, menos a Lene, claro.

-Chicos, ¿sucede algo? He sentido la presencia de una...

-Bruja -concluyó Lene, fríamente. Stein la miró sin mediar palabra-. Profesor Stein, necesito hablar con Shinigami-sama. En persona, por favor. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarle.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	20. Capítulo 20: El juicio de Shinigami

En la Death Room reinaba el silencio. El Señor de la Muerte contemplaba a Lene expectante, en compañía de Death Scythe. Kid había exigido acompañar a la chica a esa reunión, y ella no había objetado. "Me da igual lo que me pase a partir de hoy", se había dicho, mientras recorría los pasillos del instituto, "sólo quiero poner la verdad sobre mis labios de una vez".

-Y bien -rompió el silencio Shinigami-sama-, ¿por qué requieres de mi presencia?

Lene tragó saliva. Todas las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, y apenas le premitían respirar. Necesitaba soltarlo poco a poco, pero ahora era un torbellino lo que reinaba en su mente, y le resultaba imposible.

Tomó aire y dijo, con voz firme pero despacio:

-Lo más probable es que no me crea al principio, pero lo que le voy a decir a continuación es la pura verdad -hizo una pausa para mirar en derredor, y se encontró con la mirada de Kid. Una mirada que, en cierto modo, era tibia, como el abrazo que le había dado antes de su transformación. Volvió a mirar al frente, y se enfrentó a las cuencas vacías de Shinigami-. Supongo que estará al corriente de todo lo que pasó ayer por la noche...

-Lo cierto es que no del todo -cortó Shinigami-sama-. Si fueras tan amable de ponerme al día, te estaría del todo agradecido.

-Ya me encargo yo, padre -intervino Kid, sin alzar la voz-. Medusa había tramado un plan para asesinarme, en el cual utilizaba a Lene mediante una de sus serpientes para atacarme. Recibí algunos golpes -continuó, mirándose las vendas-, pero ella no era consciente de lo que hacía. Por favor, no la castigue.

-Kid -alzó la voz Lene, junto con un brazo en señal de silencio-, no hace falta tu opinión. Yo sé lo que ha pasado de verdad. Déjame explicarlo todo.

Kid había percibido el resentimiento en su brazo tembloroso, y bajó la mirada. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

Y lo que más le dolía era que no volvería a verla.

Lene dio un paso al frente.

-Medusa lleva bastante tiempo tramando lo que ayer sucedió. Exactamente cinco meses; desde que yo ingresé en el Shibusen.

Desde hace diez años, llevo -Lene rectificó-, llevaba en mi interior por determinadas razones la serpiente más poderosa de la colección de Medusa; la Pica. Cuando ésta despierta, se apodera de mi alma y se abre paso para ocupar mi cuerpo. Cuando esto ocurre, mis capacidades físicas aumentan considerablemente. Es por eso que Medusa me quería a mí para esta misión. De otra manera, no hubiera sido capaz de tocar un pelo a Kid.

-Un momento... -intervino Stein, que escuchaba la conversación al lado de Kid-, ¿misión? ¿Eso significa que...?

-Sí -respondió Lene, casi al instante-; soy una bruja.

La respiración acelerada de Kid se podía escuchar con claridad. No quería escuchar esas palabras; no de esa boca.

-Spirit-kun, si me hace el favor... -sentenció el Señor de la Muerte, con voz queda.

La Death Scythe se acercó despacio a la joven y, convirtiendo su brazo en la más afilada de las hojas, le aprisionó el cuello y la inmovilizó.

-¡No, padre! -voceó Kid.

-Lene, eres acusada de traición a la escuela Shibusen, así como de ser una bruja.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé -consiguió decir, casi ahogada por la guadaña-. Por favor,dejadme terminar. Os lo ruego.

Shinigami-sama volvió a guardar silencio. De un movimiento de brazo, ordenó a Spirit que retirara la cuchilla. Él obedeció a regañadientes.

-Nunca me caíste bien, chica -le susurró al oído. Lene sabía perfectamente por qué. "Qué malos son los genes", se dijo.

Tras retomar la respiración, prosiguió.

-Me infiltré en la escuela hace cinco meses junto con Eileen. Desde el principio sabía que mi misión era matar a su hijo, pero se suponía que lo haría a propia voluntad, atacándole por sorpresa con mi arma. Por desgracia, Medusa tenía otros planes. Despertó a la Pica sin previo aviso, y no pude hacer nada. A partir de ese momento, me vi recluida en mi subconsciente, sin poder salir. No sabía nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Pero, no por eso me quito culpas de lo que sucedió. Es más, si desde un principio les hubiera informado de los planes de Medusa, todo esto se habría evitado. Por mi culpa Soul, Tsubaki, Maka, todos han salido heridos. Lo siento muchísimo.

-¡Maka! -Saltó la Death Scythe- .¿¡Le has tocado un solo pelo a mi Maka!? ¡Eso no te lo permito...!

Kid contempló la mirada vidriosa de la bruja, que ahora estaba siendo zarandeada por su opresor.

-Lene...-musitó.

-¿Has acabado ya? Lene, Eileen y tú habéis causado estragos en Death City -dijo Spirit-. Comprenderás que merecéis ambas un severo castigo.

-Eileen está muerta -terció ella, con la dureza de sus palabras como armadura-. Murió a manos de Black*Star. Por cierto, ella también era una bruja.

El silencio volvió a ocupar toda la estancia. Shinigami juntó sus manos.

-Bueeeno... Puesto que no queda nada más que aclarar...

-¡Shinigami-sama! -alguien surgió del umbral de las puertas de la Death Room; Azusa, Syd y Kim entraron en la sala junto con Soul y Maka.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la Muerte, aún con su sereno tono de voz.

-Señor -intervino Azusa-, he investigado un poco sobre Lene, y creo que necesitaría saber algo.

Un cruce de miradas general se produjo en ese instante.

-Yo también tengo algo que decir -declaró Soul.

-Y yo -Kim dio un paso al frente.

-Bueno, bueno... Pongamos un orden. Soul, comienza -Shinigami-sama fijó su mirada en el chico.

-Señor de la Muerte, Lene es mi hermana. Es sangre de mi sangre. Por ello, no me creo que ella sea una bruja. Si no, yo sería un brujo, o algo por el estilo.

-A eso quería yo llegar -intervino Azusa esta vez-. Gracias a la aportación de Kim, he conseguido averiguar la verdad sobre vosotros dos. Lene, Soul, vuestra madre, Nicole Evans, era una bruja. Pero vuestro padre era un arma, en concreto una guadaña. Y vosotros, al ser hermanos gemelos, habéis heredado cada uno una habilidad, por separado.

La Death Scythe se colocó las gafas. Los cristales emitieron un reflejo de inteligencia.

-Sin embargo, y aquí es donde viene una buena noticia -Azusa miró a la joven acusada de traición-, Lene, por alguna razón, ya sea la ligera mezcla de genes, ya sea suerte, no eres ni nunca serás capaz de desarrollar la Orientación de la Magia; eres inofensiva para nosotros.

-¡Pero, he causado demasiado daño! ¡Os he metido! ¡Merezco una sanción!

-No he dicho que no sea así -concretó ella. Siguió con los resultados de su investigació también explicaría el porqué de que los efectos de la sangre negra de Soul sean ligeramente más eficaces en él que en cualquier otra persona, ya que albergas algo de locura en tu interior.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre sí, desorientados. Era demasiada información de una sola vez.

-Lene-chan... -susurró Kim, algo pesarosa por no haberle contado antes aquello. Kim sabía que Lene había vivido engañada toda su vida, y ella no había hecho nada por desvelarle la verdad, aun habiéndolo sabido. Porque ella aún se encontraba entre las brujas cuando llegó al palacio de Mabaa.

Shinigami no dija nada; estaba calibrando la situación en la que se encontraba ahora Lene.

-Chicos -habló al fin-, no nos dejemos llevar por las emociones; los hechos son los hechos. Normalmente, el castigo por atentado contra la escuela y la brujería es la pena de muerte... Pero, teniendo en cuenta que no sabías lo que hacías, conservarás la vida.

Lene suspiró aliviada. No pudo evitar que las piernas le fallaran, y cayó al suelo de culo.

-Claro que, al fin y al cabo, estar aliada con Medusa es algo que sabías desde el principio... Eso sí merece un castigo.

-Shinigami-sama -habló ella-, he de confesar que, cuando acepté esta misión, no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. Estaba cegada por la idea de convertirme en una bruja consagrada, y decidí ignorar el miedo que sentía. Aunque eso no excusa mi comportamiento.

-No lo hace -corroboró él.

-Padre, perdónela -Kid dio un par de pasos al frente, con el sudor resbalándole por las sienes-. Sabemos que lo ha hecho mal, que nos ocultó su verdadera identidad y que, en un momento dado, puso a la escuela en peligro; pero, por favor, dele otra oportunidad. No la expulse del Shibusen. Te lo ruego. Yo... -a Kid se le quebró la voz-, estoy enamorado de ella.

A Lene eso la pilló desprevenida. De repente, vio cómo todos daban un pequeño paso al frente uno a uno.

-Eso, perdónela -dijo Soul, con una sonrisa torcida-. Al menos Eileen y ella nos dio una pelea digna tras lo de Aracne.

-Por favor, Señor -ahora fue Maka la que la apoyó-. La Pica ya no se encuentra en ella; no se volverá a repetir.

-¡Se lo rogamos! -Exclamó Kim-. ¡También fue culpa mía; si va a haber un castigo, también me lo merezco!

-Yo también los apoyo -se unió Syd-. Esa es la clase de hombre que era.

-Chicos... -Lene no podía contener las lágrimas. Todos se habían unido para ayudarla a seguir adelante y dejar atrás el mal recuerdo de su anterior vida con las brujas.

Y ahora sus ojos se desbordaban.

-En fin, ateniéndome a las circunstancias... -empezó a decir la Muerte-, supongo que tendré que dejarte estar aquí... Pero a cambio, te encargarás del mantenimiento de la fachada durante todo un año, ¿está claro?

Soul, Maka, Kid, Kim y Maka estallaron en júbilo. Lene aún no se podía creer que estuviera salvada.

Podría quedarse.

Podría quedarse.

Y conservaría la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

-¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! Bien pues, esta noche, para informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido y celebrar la victoria del instituto, ¡haremos una fiesta! -Shinigami-sama cerró su puño con el pulgar hacia arriba, en el gesto "ok"-. ¡No quiero que falte nadie!

El alboroto ya fue generalizado. Y encima, una fiesta.

No, si Shinigami siempre sería así, fuera la circunstancia que fuese.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	21. Capítulo 21: El beso de un ángel

Todos, alumnos y profesores, salieron de la Death Room con una sonrisa -leve a veces, de oreja a oreja otras veces-. Todos menos Kim, que paró a Lene de camino a la enfermería y la llevó a un pasillo alejado del revuelo para hablar con ella a solas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lene, antes de caer en que había mencionado algo de "cosas que sabía y no le había dicho".

Kim se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber muy bien las palabras que escoger.

-Verás, Lene, respecto a lo de antes...

-Me da igual -cortó la joven con indiferencia-. Ya es agua pasada. No le des más importancia.

-¡No, déjame disculparme como es debido! -insistió Kim.

Lene se encogió de hombros, y le indicó que prosiguiera. Ella tomó aire y comenzó a relatar la historia de la joven.

-Cuando llegaste al palacio de Mabaa, yo no había desarrollado mi magia, y aún me aceptaban allí. Por eso, fui testigo de cómo las brujas utilizaron la Máquina de Manipulación de la Moralidad para borrar todos tus recuerdos y las emociones que te traían con ellos.

-Espera -interrumpió Lene, perpleja-, ¿cuando llegué? -Estaba empezando a creer que aquel sueño en el que vio a su madre biológica morir y a la bruja que la había criado ofreciéndole su mano era de verdad parte de su pasado. Estaba confundida ahora.

-Sí. Te trajeron y, tras "lavarte" el cerebro, te criaron como a una más. Más tarde, cuando cumpliste los once años, pasó algo que no entendí del todo: tu madre desapareció y a ti te hicieron algo raro, que no averigüé hasta que Azusa se puso con la investigación.

-Sí, me cargué a mi madre y me inyectaron a la Pica -cortó ella sin darle la más mínima importancia-. Un momento -dijo, después de un pequeño silencio-, ¿durante cuánto tiempo llevaba Azusa investigándome?

-Desde que percibió unas irregularidades en el área de Death City algunas noches, según lo que me ha contado. Fue cuando sospechó de las brujas y acudió a mí. Hasta entonces, yo no había caído en quien eras; ya sabes, las coletitas, la altura -y Kim no lo dijo, pero pensó que también la ingenuidad de su sonrisa y su mirada-, muchas cosas han cambiado en ti. A partir de los datos que le proporcioné del pasado que conocía de ti, que tampoco era mucho, continuó analizando datos, buscando referencias... Y llegó al perfil de una persona: Nicole Evans, madre tuya y de Soul. Bruja. Fue una de las pocas que consiguió infiltrarse en Death City y establecerse como un ciudadano más, incluso formando una familia -Kim esperó encontrar alguna reacción en Lene, pero lo único que halló fue plena indiferencia-. Partiendo de ese dato, sólo nos quedó confirmar nuestras sospechas... y verificamos que tu sangre no era de bruja pura.

El silencio de adueñó del pasillo durante unos momentos eternos para Kim. Lene se limitó a mirarla fijamente, aunque sin mucho interés.

Apoyada en la pared, y con los brazos cruzados, se limitó a contestar:

-Vale. ¿Y?

Kim apartó la mirada y la dirigió a sus pies.

-Nada, sólo eso. Me sentía mal por no habértelo dicho en estos dos meses de investigación. Además, me siento estúpida por no haberte reconocido. Perdóname.

Lene se incorporó y le regaló una sonrisa que hizo cambiar de expresión a la chica.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Soy yo la que ha traicionado aquí a todo el mundo. Además, es agua pasada. No vuelvas a mencionarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kim no pudo contenerse. Se aferró a la joven en un abrazo que sobresaltó a la rubia.

-Gracias -susurró, ahogando las palabras entre las ropas de Lene.

-No hay de qué -le contestó, respondiéndole al abrazo.

Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, a Lene aún le estaba costando asimilar lo que Kim le había revelado. Habían estado siguiendo sus pasos cada vez que había acudido a la llamada de la Pica... Podrían haberla descubierto. Y eso que había dicho Kim, eso de la máquina... Ahora le cuadraba todo. Por eso no recordaba su niñez junto a las brujas.

Las dos se separaron. Y Kim se despidió de ella, ya con una mejor cara. Ambas salieron en direcciones opuestas de aquel pasillo.

Ahora era a ella a la que le había decaído el ánimo, pese a lucir todavía una sonrisa en el rostro. Toda su vida había sido una mentira, algo utilizado, a merced siempre de las brujas.

Y ahora pensaba eliminarlas de su vida. Pero entonces, ¿qué quedaría de ella?

-¡Leeeeene! -Chilló Maka junto a Soul, que aún necesitaba sujetarse de ella para mantenerse en pie-. ¡Por aquí!

Lene acudió a la carrera a su lado. Los tres juntos se encaminaron hacia la enfermería, donde Tsubaki se recuperaba lentamente. Por desgracia, no podría ir a la fiesta.

-¿Estás bien, Soul? -le preguntó Maka a su arma, la cual asintió levemente, con el cansancio reflejado en la mirada.

-No es nada. Como ya ha dicho Nygus, sólo necesito dormir...

-No comprendo -interrumpió Lene, que se había sumido en sus cavilaciones-. Ya no me queda nada. Mis madres están muertas, las dos. Me he liberado de la Pica, pero he traicionado al Shibusen. Nunca nadie podrá confiar en mí plenamente. ¿Qué me queda ahora? ¿Adónde pertenezco? ¿Quién soy yo a partir de hoy?

Los ojos habían comenzado a lagrimearle. Maka no dijo nada. No sabía qué responder a eso.

-Cállate si lo que vas a soltar son estupideces -intervino Soul de forma nada delicada-. Lene, eres mi hermana, eres una Evans, y estás en la Academia. Tú perteneces a mi familia, y el Shibusen es lo que debes proteger a partir de ahora. Somos tu gente, y también lo eres tú para nosotros. Te protegeremos y ayudaremos en lo que haga falta, sin importar lo que nos cueste.

Lene miró a Soul, que ahora esbozaba una sonrisa que parecía dolerle. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y asintió con energía.

-Gracias, hermano.

-No sabes lo bien que suena eso -le contestó, deleitándose con la palabra "hermano".

Lene rió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la plenitud que esas palabras le habían dado.

-Y ahora... ¡a descansar para la fiesta de esta noche! -añadió Maka antes de cruzar las puertas de la enfermería, donde Black*Star esperaba a que Tsubaki despertase con la cabeza gacha y las manos entre las piernas. Ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando entraron sus amigos.

Maka tumbó a Soul en la camilla y lo arropó hasta los hombros.

-Intenta dormir, Soul. Debes reponerte pronto -le dijo Maka en un susurro.

Antes de que se alejara de él, la llamó suavemente, con cuidado de no molestar a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven, acércate -la apremió Soul con un gesto de la mano. Ella hizo caso, y se agachó levemente sobre él -. No, no, un poco más cerca...

Maka descendió un tanto más la cabeza, y acercó el oído a su oreja. Pero Soul ignoró el gesto para alzar la cabeza y sellarle los labios con un suave beso. Después de eso, cayó dormido sobre la almohada.

Maka, aún estupefacta, se rozó con manos temblorosas los labios. ¿Había eso sido real, o la mente le había jugado una mala pasada?

"Soul me ha besado", era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Se mantuvo unos instantes contemplándole, viendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con su acompasada respiración. Había sido un beso tímido y corto, pero ahora lo atesoraba en su mente como el mayor de los regalos.

"Espero que no haya sido por la fiebre", se dijo mientras salía de la enfermería para acudir al último periodo de clases.

.

Lene se había tirado de mala manera sobre la camilla, y ahora reposaba mirando al blanco techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago. Ahora pertenecía allí, sí, pero le faltaba algo...

...Algo que cruzó el umbral de la puerta un segundo después.

-Sabía que estarías aquí -la voz de Kid la hizo girar automáticamente la cabeza en su dirección.

Al verle, recordó lo que había dicho en la Death Room: estaba enamorado de ella.

La amaba.

-Kid -le dijo, incórporándose. Él se sentó a su lado y la miró con tanta intensidad que a Lene le costó matener la mirada.

-Lo siento de veras -dijo ella.

-Deja ya de disculparte, tonta -cortó el con una sonrisa-. Lo que cuenta ahora es que nada impide que esté yo aquí y ahora.

Lene sonrió, agradeciendo así a Kid todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y no habían sido pocas cosas.

El ámbar de sus ojos volvió a embriagarla. Sintió de repente que volvía al momento en que se conocieron, tan abruptamente y de forma tan borde. Ahora aquella enemistad se había convertido en algo totalmente distinto.

Algo que se manifestó en un beso lleno de ternura y sinceridad.

Lene se abandonó a aquella snsación de plenitud completa que acababa de manifestarse en su pecho. Juntó sus manos con las de Kid y entrelazaron uno a uno sus dedos, convirtiendo en uno el calor de sus corazones. Dejó que el tiempo se detuviera, haciendo aquel momento eterno y grabando a fuego su primer amor en su pecho.

Sus labios se separaron, y Kid envolvió a su chica entre sus brazos suavemente, y haciéndola apoyar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-Te amo -le susurró al oído Lene con suma ternura.

-No sabes lo bien que suena eso -le respondió, estrechándola más contra su pecho.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Lene debía proteger a Kid, a Soul, a todos los que la necesitaban. Y, a cambio, ella sería protegida por ellos. Su sitio estaba donde estaban los suyos.

Fuera donde fuese.

Una lágrima agradecida manó de sus ojos. Aquello era ahora el paraíso.

Su paraíso.

* * *

En la mansión de Kid se escuchaban risas descontroladas y voces alocadas al más puro estilo quinceañero, sobre todo de la cotilla Liz. Habían quedado todas las chicas -excepto Tsubaki, que aún se encontraba en la enfermería del Shibusen- para recibir una "sesión de belleza Made in Liz" para la fiesta de aquella noche. Cada una había traído el vestido que se iba a poner, y ahora era el turno de la pistola de darles el toque maestro a los lienzos en blanco que tenían por rostros. Iba a hacer _arte_ con ellas.

Y el primer turno era para Maka.

-Veamos, Maka-chan... ¿qué vestido te vas a poner? -Le preguntó la maquilladora.

-Pues mi vestido color vino de siempre.

-Oh, en ese caso habrá que sacarle partido al color de tus ojos. Te los marcaré bien con el eyeliner negro y la sombra de ojos...

Se puso manos a la obra. Mientras tanto, Kim, Patti, Jacqueline y Lene observaban la maestría con la que deslizaba los pinceles sobre el rostro de la maestra de guadaña. En poco menos de quince minutos, Maka parecía otra.

-Y, por último, el pelo. Jacqueline, ¿me ayudarías con la plancha? -se dirigió Liz a la chica.

-¡De acuerdo! -Asintió ella, y Maka pasó a sus manos.

-¿La siguiente? -Preguntó Liz con un brillo calculador en los ojos.

-Yo misma... -susurró Lene.

La chica se sentó delante del tocador, y Liz la contempló unos instantes con los dedos corazón e índice sosteniendo su barbilla.

-¿Cómo quieres que te pinte? ¿Quizá unos ojos ahumados pegarían bien con tu vestido?

-Esto... -Lene bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada-, es que yo... no-no tengo nada preparado para la fiesta...

Todas parecieron quedarse en _shock_.

-Nunca había ido a una, al menos desde que tengo conciencia.

-Esto es un caso de alerta roja -chilló Liz, revoloteando por todo el cuarto-. A ver si tengo algo que te pueda sentar de M-U-E-R-T-E para conquistar a cierto Shinigami...

-¡Eh! -se mosqueó la joven, completamente roja.

Liz abrió las puertas de su armario "especial fiestas" de par en par. Al menos una treintena de conjuntos de noche salieron a la luz, debidamente colgados en perchas.

-Impresionante -declaró Maka, mientras el resto se dedicaban a sujetar con los dos brazos los vestidos que Liz lanzaba por los aires, histérica.

-¡No, no, no! -Susurraba, hurgando en lo más hondo de los cajones.

Lene fijó la vista en uno de los vestidos que Liz había descartado, y los ojos le brillaron. Era un vestido vintage de encaje de color azul marino con detalles negros en el filo de la falda y las mangas, y una cinta del mismo color rodeaba la cintura acabando en un lazo en el lateral derecho. Lene lo alzó de los brazos de Kim y lo admiró como si del David de Miguel Angel se tratara.

-¡Eh, mira Lene, este te podría...! -Voceó Liz con un vestido ajustado rosa fucsia en la mano.

-Éste -musitó, deslumbrada por lo perfecto que lo encontraba.

Lene pasó al vestidor y se cambió de ropa rápidamente. Era precioso. Totalmente de su estilo.

cuando salió, con el pelo ligeramente alborotado y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, las chicas se cayeron de culo.

-Madre mía, chica -fue lo que dijo Jackie.

-Pareces una muñequita -añadio Patti.

Sí que lo parecía. El color oscuro del vestido contrastaba con el pálido de su piel y melena, que parecían de porcelana. Y sus ojos... de color violeta cristalino, eran la guinda del pastel.

Liz cerró su puño con decisión.

-Deja que aproveche esas delicias que tienes por ojos, bellezón.

Lene se sonrojó un tanto, halagada. No se ponía un vestido desde... Bueno, desde que mató a su madre y dejó atrás la infancia.

La chica tomó asiento de nuevo y Liz comenzó a maquillarla. Al acabar, Lene presentaba un perfecto ahumado de color azul oscuro degradado en sus párpados. Era increíble; no se reconocía.

-Ah, por último -intervino Liz-: ¿Recogido perfecto o melena al viento?

-Melena, pese a la poca que me queda...

-En ese caso, tengo el complemento perfecto -dijo la estilista, yendo a por una caja que contenía todo tipo de horquillas, diademas y pulseras, y sacó una pequeña florecilla de plástico negra adherida a una horquilla para el pelo; de un movimiento de muñeca le recogió el flequillo con ella.

-¡Hum, terminada! -Pregonó Liz, orgullosa.

-¿Qué flor es? -Preguntó Lene mirándose al espejo.

-Es un alhelí. Lo que me sorpendió fue el color... Los alhelíes suelen ser claros o de colores pastel, mientras que esta réplica era negra... Completamente contraria al orden. Me gustó la metáfora. Además, ¡pega con todo!

Lene parpadeó varias veces. En cierto modo, le recordaba a ella. Distinta y oscura, y aun así con la oportunidad de parecerle bella a alguien...

Temía rozarse los ojos o el pelo y fastidiar el gran trabajo de su amiga.

-En fin, ahora iré yo -sentenció Kim, envidiosa de Maka y Lene.

La bruja había elegido para la ocasión un vestido casual magenta con una hebilla a la cintura. "Lo simple es lo mejor", había dicho al llegar. Por su parte, Jacqueline, fuera de todo pronóstico, se había decantado por unos pantalones capri blancos con una blusa de chiffon verde menta. Patti iba en conjunto con su hermana -para la salud mental de Kid-, con unas faldas circulares de color naranja quemado y unas blusas blancas con pequeños encajes alrededor de los botones.

Todas eran un regalo para la vista.

Cuando estuvieron listas, salieron de la gran casa y se encaminaron de nuevo a la academia -aunque ni lo hubieran notado, habían echado la tarde con los preparativos-. En pocos minutos llegaron a las puertas del Shibusen, donde los alumnos se empezaban a acumular.

Los chicos llegaron detrás de ellas, ataviados con elegantes trajes y camisas. Black*Star no había ido; estaría aún con su arma en la enfermería.

Lene vio cómo Kid la buscaba con la mirada, y alzó el brazo para que la viera.

Él se acercó deprisa, pero creyó haberse confundido de persona cuando se fijó un poco más. Nunca la había visto tan... perfectamente hermosa.

Cuando salió de su asombro, susurró:

-Estás preciosa.

-Gracias -le respondió ella, con las mejillas encendidas.

-Guau, hermana -Soul los había alcanzado, y ahora la miraba varias veces de arriba a abajo-. ¿Quién me ha cambiado a mi Lene?

Una risilla, a oídos de Lene muy infantil, se escapó de sus labios. nunca habían sido tan corteses con ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron al gran salón. Allí, el Señor de la Muerte aguardaba, micrófono en mano.

Cuando todos hubieron entrado, comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos, chicoos -canturreó-, esta noche os he reunido para poneros al corriente de los acontecimientos que sucedieron la pasada madrugada. Algunos de vuestros compañeros se vieron involucrados en una pelea contra Medusa, la cual tenía a vuestra compañera Lene Evans bajo su orden por ciertos motivos que no vienen ahora a cuento -Shinigami no venía conveniente entrar en demasiados detalles y crearle mala fama a Lene-. Gracias a las abilidades de todos ellos, hoy contamos con una bruja menos por Death City... que era Eileen -los susurros alterados se adueñaron de la estancia-. Además, y gracias a este último hecho, ¡se ha formado una nueva Death Scythe, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa! Aunque hoy no pueda estar aquí, celebremos por ella. ¡Adelante música!

La fiesta comenzó. Soul proporcionó unos de sus discos funk, que dieron al salón un ambiente mucho más marchoso. Todos charlaron con todos, Lene fue acosada por los alumnos y alumnas más "interesados" en lo que sucedió aquella noche y Soul fue acosado por sus admiradoras y sus bocas babeantes por su traje negro rayado.

-Estos Evans -le comentó Stein a Shinigami-sama-; siempre llamando la atención.

El dios asintió, y no pudieron evitar las risas.

Las horas fueron pasando, y la diversión no cesó. Mientras Lene se lo pasaba bien con las chicas, un pensamiento cruzó su mente: Black*Star continuaba con Tsubaki, y probablemente hubiera pasado allí toda la tarde.

Tenía que ir a verlo.

Interrumpió la conversacion que estaba llevando para acudir al lado de sus dos amigos, cuando Kid la agarró del brazo justo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta trasera.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A la enfermería. Estoy preocupada por Black.

-Voy contigo -respondió en milésimas de segundo.

Los dos juntos se encaminaron hacia allí. Abrieron la puerta con sigilo, temiendo que estuvieran dormidos. Y allí estaba Black*Star, que había caído rendido sobre el regazo de Tsubaki esperando a que se despertase. Su mano reposaba sobre la de ella, levemente aferrada.

-Pobre... -susurró Lene.

De repente, la mano de Tsubaki se cerró en torno a la palma de Black*Star lentamente, dedo a dedo. Lene contuvo la respiración. La chica acababa de abrir los ojos.

El chico notó la presión en su palma, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontró con las pupilas de Tsubaki, y la cara le cambió por completo.

-Black*Star... Estás aquí... -susurró lentamente el filo demoníaco.

No pudo articular ninguna otra palabra. De un momento a otro, se vio envuelta en los cálidos brazos de su maestro de armas, y no necesitaron más palabras. Eran capaces de decírselo todo con ese abrazo.

-Vámonos -le susurró Kid a Lene, que aún se mantenía al margen de la situación apoyada ligeramente en el quicio de la puerta-. Démosles algo de intimidad.

La joven asintió, y ambos se fueron pasillo a través en dirección al salón de nuevo.

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza del shinigami, y frenó en seco el paso.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó Lene.

-Ven, por aquí -Kid la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella por el pasillo que habían dejado hacía unos momentos a su derecha.

Aquello parecía un juego de niños. Parecía que estaban en plena partida del Escondite, y se estaban escondiendo del que la ligaba.

Al pensar eso, Lene no pudo evitar sonreír como una atontada.

Llegaron a una clase, y Kid y ella entraron rápidamente. A Lene apenas le había dado tiempo de leer el letrero de la pared: "Clase de Música".

El chico cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. La clase vacía parecía algo más tétrica de lo normal, y más siendo de noche.

Encontró el interruptor de la luz y la encendió. De inmediato, las sombras que formaban los platos de la batería y los numerosos atriles desaparecieron. Kid le echó el ojo a la guitarra acústica y la cogió de inmediato. Le indicó a la chica que se sentara con él en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared, y se acomodó el instrumento.

-¿Qué vas a tocar? ¿No deberíamos volver con el resto? -le preguntó Lene.

-Es un pequeño regalo -susurró el shinigami mientras afinaba las cuerdas.

Lene no dijo nada más. Evocó aquella vez en que tocó la guitarra en su cuarto, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La suavidad de la música, la ternura en cada palabra...

Kid no esperó un instante más. Rasgó el primer acorde, y Lene abandonó sus pensamientos para inundarse con la música de su amor.

***Jack Johnson - angel**

I've got an angel.  
She doesn't wear any wings.  
She wears a heart that could melt my own.  
She wears a smile that could make me want to sing.

She gives me presents.  
With her presence alone.  
She gives me everything I could wish for.  
She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home.

She can make angels.  
I've seen it with my own eyes.  
You've got to be careful if you've got good love.  
Cause angels will just keep on multiplying.

You're so busy changing the world.  
Just one smile and you could change all of mine.  
We share the same soul.

Lene no aguantó más. Cuando el último susurró de la guitarra abandonó sus tímpanos, soltó las manos de Kid de la guitarra para alojarlas entre las suyas, y juntaron sus labios en otro delicado beso.

En ese momento sintió cómo el mundo giraba sólo para ellos. Todo era tan perfecto, aquel instante la hizo sentirse como una verdadera princesa.

Como una princesa alada que conseguía extender sus blancas alas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero lo que no sabía era que, en la sala oscura de su subconsciente, la marca de a Pica brillaba casi imperceptiblemente, y agitaba sus alas negras como las de un cuervo recordándole que seguía allí...

...De algún modo.

* * *

Hola, fieles seguidores de _El alhelí negro_:

Necesitaba dirigirme a vosotros esta vez para agradeceros de todo corazón que hayáis seguido ahí hasta el final, pese a los 21 capítulos que contiene esta serie -y el prólogo, que lo contaré como un OVA-.

Mi especial gratitud a Robin Evans, Nimbusmind, Andrea-chan Nyaan, Death Girl, Lorraine y Don'tTakeMySmile, por haberme animado con sus reviews y follows a darle vida a mi personaje dentro del gran mundo de Atsushi Ohkubo. Es un halago para mí la de cosas bonitas que les habéis dedicado en vuestros comentarios.

Espero que la historia de esta rebelde pero frágil chica no haya sido indiferente, y recordad que el amor es el motor de todas las cosas... así como el odio, sin embargo.

Pero esto no es una despedida; pienso crear alrededor de tres OVAs de la primera temporada, y una segunda temporada más adelante, cuando les haya dado un fin a mis series _¡Sira! El nombre del amor _y _Las Thompson. _Hasta entonces...

¡Paz y amor!

-NoBreathe- (siempre a vuestro servicio :3)


	22. OVA 1-epílogo: La última noche del zorro

-¡Mabaa

-sama! ¡Mabaa-sama! -Una chiquilla entró en la sala del trono, de melena rizada roja, con la respiración acelerada-. ¡Al fin hemos encontrado la ubicación de la bruja exiliada!

La Reina de las Brujas hizo una mueca. Eran noticias del todo inesperadas. Llevaban buscando a aquella bruja más de una década, sin resultado. La anciana se levantó despacio y se acercó a la pequeña. Ella no movió un pelo, aún recuperándose de la carrera.

-Que manden a nuestra élite. No habrá piedad para las traidoras -le comunicó, con los ojos entornados de la rabia.

La niña volvió a desaparecer entre los pasillos del palacio. En poco tiempo, cuatro brujas se presentaron en la sala; todas ella parecían estar forjadas con el más duro hierro, con una expresión fría como su sangre.

-¿Cuál será la estrategia? -Se decidió a preguntar la segunda por la izquierda; su traje delataba su condición de bruja cóndor, con un grueso manto de plumas cubriendo su vestimenta oscura y sus cabellos castaños cortos. Sobre su cabeza descansaba un pico ligeramente curvado que tapaba su mirada calculadora. Sin duda, era la más inteligente y veterana de todas.

-No habrá ninguna estrategia -declaró Mabaa, cortante-. Acabad con ella y con todo aquel que pueda estar relacionada con ella.

-¡Confíe en nosotras, Señora! -Exclamó la más joven, a la izquierda del todo, que agitaba una larga cola de leopardo y enseñaba los colmillos, ansiosa de sangre. Unas ceñidas mallas pintaban todo su cuerpo con pequeñas manchas marrones, y una mirada felina se escondía bajo el flequillo salvaje que discurría por su frente.

-¿Y si no opone resistencia, la traemos viva? -Propuso la tercera por la izquierda, que se envolvió un poco más en sus alas de murciélago; sus ojos rojos relampaguearon al ver la negativa de la anciana.

-He dicho que acabéis con ella; no quiero ni que la traigáis.

-¡De acuerdo! -Volvió a intervenir la bruja-guepardo, apretando sus garras en un par de temibles puños.

La última de las cuatro brujas se limitaba a escuchar, al margen de lo que pudiera opinar de todo eso. Como siempre hacía.

Sigilosa, discreta y letal al primer golpe. Como la víbora que era.

Mabaa lanzó una penetrante mirada a cada una de las brujas allí presentes.

-Os confío esta misión a vosotras. Shina, Ptera-Hawk, Illbana, Medusa. Sois mis mejores devotas.

"Devotas", repitió Medusa para sus adentros, con una sonrisa irónica. Ella era de todo menos eso.

Pero lo que le convenía, le convenía.

-Lo dejo en vuestras manos -añadió Mabaa para dar por terminada la reunión.

Salieron de allí, dispuestas a no perder un solo segundo. Acababa de hacerse la noche, y tardarían unas horas hasta que llegaran a la residencia de Nicole Vulpus, el objetivo que se había fugado hacía ya tanto tiempo de la mano de las brujas, autoexiliándose y renegando de las suyas por la razón más estúpida, la que le costaría la más atroz muerte: el amor.

Cada una se dirigió allí mediante sus medios: Shina, para no arriesgarse a mostrar su alma de bruja, decidió acudir a la carrera; no era un problema, ya que podía alcanzar perfectamente los doscientos kilómetros por hora, y llegaría mucho antes que las otras. Por su parte, Ptera-Hawk e Illbana irían volando en sus respectivas formas animales de cóndor y murciélago. Medusa se montaría en su peculiar escoba y las seguiría algo atrasada; aún necesitaba calibrar las opciones que podría encontrarse. Quizá pudiera sacar alguna buena jugada para el futuro... Quién sabe.

Todas se reunieron a las puertas de Death City. Tras cruzar miradas y esperar a la hora punta, se adentraron con sigilo en la ciudad.

* * *

Una joven de cabellera rubia sedosa acababa de asomar a la terraza en busca de algo de aire fresco. Se apoyó en la balaustrada con la mirada perdida en la preciosa y brillante luna sonriente.

La decisión que había tomado aquella medianoche de hacía quince años había sido la mejor. Gracias a ella, ahora estaba casada con el hombre de su vida y había tenido tres preciosos hijos, que ahora jugaban en la habitación de juegos, mientras ella lograba tener unos minutos de descanso. Era agradable sentir la brisa nocturna retirar los finos mechones de pelo del rostro, en un susurro adormecedor.

Pero su calma se terminó cuando vio tres figuras recortarse contra la luz amarillenta de la luna. Miró a todas partes, temiendo confirmar sus sospechas. Su percepción de almas nunca fallaba.

Estaban allí.

Una figura pasó a toda velocidad por su derecha. En guardia, Nicole giró rápidamente, a tiempo de frenar el zarpazo de Shina, que había subido hasta el balcón del enorme caserón. La bruja-guepardo atacó de nuevo, pero ella volvió a frenar su gancho.

-Hemos vuelto~ -canturreó Shina, mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de su oponente. Ella aprovechó para desactivar su Soul Protect, y todo su poder se desató.

Nueve colas blancas brotaron a sus espaldas, y sus ropas se tornaron gruesas y blancas, asemejándose a la piel de un animal polar.

-Oh, vaya. No creía que arriesgarías tanto -se regodeó la otra bruja, enseñando sus colmillos.

-Por mi familia lo arriesgo todo -cortó, decidida.

-Familia, ¿eh?

Nicole se mordió la lengua. Mierda. Había dado más información de la que hubiera debido.

Ahora, todos estaban en peligro.

Nicole convocó un ataque de hielo, pero cada carámbano fue frenado en seco por una fuerza invisible. Giró la cabeza, convencida de lo que se encontraría. Una de las figuras que había visto antes a lo lejos la había alcanzado y, posada sobre la balaustrada, sonreía de forma bastante macabra.

-Volemos a vernos, Nicky -saludó.

-¡Ptera! -Susurró con desprecio.

No pudo hacer nada más.

Se vio envuelta de un momento a otro por una nube de plumas negras que le tapaban la vista al completo, girando a su alrededor.

-¡Shina, Medusa, Illbana! -Se dirigió el cóndor a sus compañeras-. ¡Id a por los familiares! ¡Aniquiladlos a todos!

Sin mediar palabra, pero a regañadientes, Medusa y las demás se adentraron en la casa. Nicole había oído a duras penas las palabras, y decidió salir de la trampa, pese a que las plumas se clavaran en su piel como afilados puñales.

Se lanzó al cuello de Ptera-Hawk envolviendo sus manos en una gruesa capa de hielo capaz de romper cabezas. La bruja consiguió evitar el ataque interponiendo sus alas entre su cuerpo y su oponente, habiendo transformado las plumas que las rodeaban en acero.

Nicole salió disparada de la colisión, y sintió por un momento que las fuerzas le flojeaban. Ptera-Hawk se acercó despacio a ella y presionó su pecho contra el suelo con su pie. Ella se retorció de dolor; había hundido más las plumas que se había clavado antes.

-Este es tu fin, Vulpus.

-...Evans -la corrigió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

El cóndor se agachó sobre ella, dispuesta a rebanarle el cuello, pero un grito proveniente del interior llamó su atención.

-¡Tenemos a los niños! -Se oyó la voz de Shina.

Medusa e Illbana salieron al exterior. Instaron a Ptera a acudir junto a ellas, dejando a Nicole semiinconsciente en el suelo, desangrándose por las heridas. Shina continuaba dentro: había tenido que entablar combate contra Henry, el marido de la exiliada, Guadaña demoníaca.

El tipo consiguió distraer un tiempo a la bruja, acarreando con ello un par de heridas de garra en el torso, pero urgió a los niños a huir de allí.

-No lo conseguirán -le susurró al oído Shina-. Somos cuatro. Os tenemos rodeados.

Otra cuchillada voló, y el combate volvió a retomarse.

.

Illbana contempló la mansión desde las alturas junto con Medusa. La bruja víbora esbozó una sonrisa: tenía el plan perfecto para acabar con todos de un plumazo.

-Illbana, activa tus agujas expansoras a todo alrededor de la casa. Haremos lo siguiente.

Medusa le contó el plan a su compañera, mientras Ptera-Hawk mantenía la mirada fija en la que había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia, y ahora trataba de ponerse en pie sobre el mármol, perdiendo su forma de bruja y volviendo a la normalidad, echándose las manos a las heridas, y arrancándose las plumas que quedaban incrustadas, tratando de buscar a sus hijos.

-¡Wes, Lorelei, Soul! -chillaba hacia el patio desde su posición, tratando de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y reprimiendo el dolor.

Pero los niños no salían.

El plan se puso en funcionamiento. Medusa alzó un brazo, y un centenar de vektor-arrows rodearon al completo la casa. Tres de ellas se habían colocado delante del balcón, donde estaba ella. Nicole contempló aquello impotente, sin ser capaz de ponerse en pie por su propia cuenta, teniendo que sujetarse en el barandal. ¿Qué estarían tramando?

Escuchó unas voces alteradas algo más abajo. Su hija había asomado por la puerta principal.

Quiso gritarle, quiso advertirle, quiso abrazarla por última vez.

Pero todo pasó demasiado rápido.

.

Shina miró de reojo por la ventana, y localizó los vektor-arrows. Iban a atacar.

Como no saliera de allí, se la llevarían por delante. Sabía que serían perfectamente capaces. Eran brujas.

Se dejó de juegos. Arrojó el brazo-cuchilla de Henry a un lado y se puso a cuatro patas.

-Bye-bye, pringao -gritó, antes de salir de allí a la carrera como una bala.

Lo último que Henry escuchó fue un terrible alarido momentos después.

.

Illbana extendió sus alas de murciélago, y un arpón se situó encima de cada una de las flechas. Nicole, con los ojos desorbitados, dirigió sus últimos pensamientos a los tres ángeles que había criado y enseñado a amar tal como ella lo había hecho.

-¡MAMÁ! -La voz de Wes la sobresaltó, pero ya era tarde.

Observó cómo los tres arpones salían disparados hacia su pecho.

El alarido más ensordecedor jamás escuchado se abrió paso para desbordarse en su garganta con un sonido roto.

La habían traspasado como un avión atraviesa una nube, para ir a explotar a la fachada.

Todas sus esperanzas, sus planes de vida, su futuro, su familia, su vida entera...

...Acababa de ser volada por los aires con aquellos proyectiles que aumentaban cien veces su masa en contacto con algo, haciéndolo reventar de la presión.

Escuchó cómo la estructura se venía abajo. Escuchó cómo sus huesos se rompían bajo los escombros, escuchó el grito de muerte de su esposo.

Pero los ojos los había cerrado justo después de sentir la punta del primer arpón traspasar su piel.

* * *

El trabajo había terminado. Habían cumplido, destruyendo la casa con todos dentro.

O eso era lo que creían.

Shina e Illbana se adelantaron, y pusieron rumbo al palacio de Mabaa para informarla de inmediato.

Medusa se quedó un momento, compadeciéndose de las pobres criaturas que se había llevado por delante por culpa de una zorra asquerosa traidora.

Pero bueno, ella no era quién para hablar de traidoras.

Siguió a las demás, no sin echar un último vistazo a Ptera-Hawk, que contemplaba el cadáver de Nicole a lo lejos.

De repente, reparó en la niñita que había emergido de los escombros a duras penas, y ahora contemplaba a su madre atrapada entre el desastre, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

"Pobrecilla", se dijo, y le tocó el hombro. Vio los ojos rojos por el llanto de la pequeña, y se le encogió el corazón.

"Qué he hecho", pensó por un momento. Desechó aquel absurdo pensamiento y comenzó a hablar con la pequeña.

-Ven conmigo. Yo te ayudaré -las mentiras surgían de sus labios como si tuvieran vida propia.

Ptera-Hawk no sabía qué clase de impulso la había llevado a hacer eso. Quizá hasta una vil bruja como ella tenía peso de conciencia.

Comprendió en ese momento que había cometido un grave error, un error que le costaría la vida.

Había aceptado a alguien más en su vida de buitre solitario.

Pero la pequeña no lo notó, porque los niños son todos inocentes. Porque la inocencia es una mentira que nos salva de la realidad, de todas las crueldades que nos rodean.

Pero algún día todas esas mentiras se desvelan. Aunque sólo se pueda hacer a base de dolor y pérdida.

Una pérdida que más tarde sería borrada de su mente para los restos.

O, al menos, eso creían todos.


End file.
